A New Directions Summer Vacation
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: Mr. Schue decides the kids need to spend three weeks at a hotel/camp over the summer to practice their singing. With the kids of New Directions living together, unexpected romances will develop, and it will reveal a shocking secret.
1. The Trip

**Hey all this is my third fan fic. I'm excited, it's gonna be my best one yet! Comments would be lovely, reviews or alerts anything like that, would be super boss! No Glee for two more weeks! My life doesn't mean much to me anymore, April 19****th**** get your butt over here now so I can enjoy you sexually. Ahh, sorry I digress. Anyhow, let me know what you think. They'll definitely be some surprise pairings, I am a homosexual male, so well you can take a guess on what I think about when I watch glee ;) Hehe anyways hope you like it! **

Chapter 1: Room-Mates

Rachel Berry was beyond ecstatic to hear the news. The entirety of New

Directions (including Blaine, who planned to be a member next year)

would be headed to a hotel to spend three weeks of the summer in

order to help them perform even better for next year. Vocal Adrenaline

had beat them at Nationals, damn that Sunshine and that amazing yet

oversung song All By Myself! So now New Directions was convinced

they must beat Vocal Adrenaline this coming year. Rachel's enthusiasm

however was not shared with the entire group, however. When Rachel

walked in to the choir room, her morale was slightly lowered. Mostly

because the other glee kids were complaining.

"This is a waste of time, Mr. Schue. I'm already the best singer in

glee club, well except for Rachel." Kurt said.

"I don't know how to drive." Brittany said.

"I'm gonna get horny. None of the chicks in glee club will put out

for me." Puck said.

"I don't think the hotel we have is wheelchair accessible." Artie

said.

"I want to spend this time working on my campaign for prom

queen again, I can't lose again next year, although losing to the cutest

gay couple ever isn't so bad." Quinn said.

"Blaine and I will win again, Quinn. Just get used to it." Kurt said.

"Guys, calm down. I know that this is asking a lot but I really think

this would be a great idea for us. We all want to finally beat Vocal

Adrenaline giving us this extra summer practice is going to be amazing."

"We have all next season to practice, I only have one summer to

get my Samtana on!" Santana said sassily.

"Guys, I say we put it to a vote. All in favor of going to the hotel for

three weeks, raise your hand." Artie said.

Rachel's hand rose up in the air eagerly and Mr. Schue's hand

followed hers.

"And all those in favor of not going raise your hand."

Everyone's hand raised up except for Rachel and Mr. Schue's.

"Did we win?" Brittany asked.

"No, you didn't. Glee club isn't a democracy, it's a dictatorship.

I say we're going and that's final. Fill out these permission slips and

mail them to me with your parent's signature asap."

Mr. Schue handed out the papers and each glee club member took

one with a scowl on their face except for Rachel, who beamed with

pride.

"I don't know how to spell my name." Brittany said.

"Guys, I know this may seem like a lot, but this can be a fun

experience. We won't be working the entire time. We can also hang

out outside of practice. And we're all staying together which means

we can bond. Each of you will get a roommate, at the end of our time

together, I want you each to sing a duet that describes your relationship,

I have paired you all together. So please be quiet as I read off the

pairings." Mr. Schue said.

"I hope I get a hot chick." Puck said.

"Nice try, Puck. These pairings are all same-sex."

"Not a problem with me. Me and Blaine are perfectly content

with those rules." Kurt said.

"Nice try, Kurt. I made an exception in your case. No one will be

paired with someone they could be attracted to, I made sure of that.

Now, hear are the names. Rachel, you will room with Quinn."

"What? No way! There's no way I'm rooming with man hands."

"I refuse to room with the girl who insists on ruining my life."

"This is why I chose the two of you, I want you two to pair up

and fix your broken relationship."

Rachel folded her arms and Quinn scowled.

"Puck, you will be with Artie."

"That pairing's dope, Mr. Schue." Artie said.

"I've taught you well." Mercedes said with a chuckle.

"Tina, you and Mercedes will be together. Sam and Mike, you will

room together, Santana and Brittany will be together."

Santana looked at Brittany, who smiled at her but Santana quickly

looked away. Nobody knew about their relationship. Brittany was still

with Artie and Santana was still with Sam, but Santana really wanted to

be with Brittany. It broke her heart but now it would be even worse.

She wanted to tell Mr. Schue that pairing would simply not do but she

didn't want to come out. It was just too scary. She bit her tongue

and tuned back into Mr. Schue.

"Lauren, Blaine isn't here but you will be rooming with him."

"Oh so Lauren can room with Blaine but I can't. What possible

duet could they do together? They don't even know each other."

"Your boyfriend is hot, Hummel. I think I can come up with

some ideas." Lauren said.

"You so much as touch him and I will break you, Zizes."

"Hot." Puck said.

"And last but not least, Kurt will be with Finn. Alright, now enjoy

the summer. We will meet back here in two weeks. Before you all go,

I want to sing you all a song to close off the very eventful year."

Brad, the piano player started playing on the piano. While

Mr. Schue pulled out a stool and sat on it looking at the glee club.

**MR. SCHUE: **

** NOW I'VE HEARD THERE WAS A SECRET CHORD**

** THAT DAVID PLAYED AND IT PLEASED THE LORD**

** BUT YOU DON'T REALLY CARE FOR MUSIC, DO YOU?**

** IT GOES LIKE THIS, THE FOURTH, THE FIFTH**

** THE MINOR FALL, THE MAJOR LIFT**

** THE BAFFLED KING COMPOSING HALLELUJAH**

** HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH**

** HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH**

** YOU SAY I TOOK THE NAME IN VAIN**

** I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME**

** BUT IF I DID, WELL REALLY, WHAT'S IT TO YOU?**

** THERE'S A BLAZE OF LIGHT IN EVERY WORD**

** IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH ARE HEARD**

** THE HOLY OR THE BROKEN HALLELUJAH**

** HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH**

** HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH**

** I DID MY BEST**

** IT WASN'T MUCH**

** I COULDN'T FEEL**

** SO I TRIED TO TOUCH**

** I'VE TOLD THE TRUTH, I DIDN'T COME TO FOOL YOU**

** AND EVEN THOUGH IT ALL WENT W RONG**

** I'LL STAND BEFORE THE LORD OF SONG**

** WITH NOTHING ON MY TONGUE BUT**

** HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH**

** HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH**

** HALLELUJAH **

The club clapped for their teacher and then walked out of the

room with the exception of Rachel and Quinn. Quinn approached Rachel

with a nasty look on her face.

"I know you hate this just as much as I do. Let's just take our space

for these two weeks and then just get it over with, okay?" Quinn said.

"Fine, but if you so much as try to take a solo away from me or

insult my hands again, I'm telling on you."

"Why are you always such a brat?"

"Because I'm tired of being a loser. And I'm tired of you winning.

You got all the looks, and you got Finn."

"Would you give up on Finn already? He broke up with both of us,

he is never gonna date either of us again. He found out about the whole

prom queen thing. It's never gonna happen, Rachel. Just get used to it."

"I can't get used to it. I'm not over Finn. It's not over between us."

"Yes it is, Rachel! Get used to it." Quinn said.

"I don't believe you."

"You're so stupid. You're obsessing over one person who will

never love you back, but you are completely oblivious to the one person

who actually has feelings for you."

"Someone has feelings for me?"

"Yes, Rachel."

"Who is that?"

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips. Rachel looked at

her with shock in her eyes but Quinn simply looked away. She pulled

away and avoided Rachel's confused look.

"I'll see you in two weeks."

**A/N: I know a lot of people ship Rachel and Quinn so I thought some Faberry would be fun for all my lesbian lovers. More still to come. What did you think of the pairings? What do you think of this story? I promise there is more to come. I'd love to hear what you guys think. I hardly ever get reviews. It makes me sad . **


	2. The Kiss

**A/N: Oh my god a new promo came out, Angry Blaine is so hot! Anyhow, thanks for your patience and here is the newest chapter in my glee fan fic. Hope you like. Thanks for the alerts, hope you like this new chapter.**

"Alright everybody on the bus." Mr. Schue said.

All of the glee kids were now standing outside with all of their

suitcases. They quickly walked onto the bus putting their suitcases

under their feet. Mr. Schue had told them to sit with their room-mates

on the way there. It would be a few hours until they arrived so they

could strike up good conversation. Finn sat next to Kurt with a goofy

smile on his face which made Kurt giggle.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Come on, tell me." Finn said.

"Okay, you're just such an idiot sometimes." Kurt said.

"What? No I'm not."

"Finn, you zipped your foot in your suitcase."

"I-what? Oh."

Finn noticed his foot was zipped into his suitcase.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want you any other way."

"So are you excited to room together?"

"Considering the fact that we live together, I don't think it will

be that much different, but I'm glad I got you as opposed to like

Puck or something."

"What's wrong with me, Porcelain?" Puck butted in.

"You're a Neanderthal, Puckerman." Kurt said.

"I think you'd like it, Kurt. You'd get full access to my naked

body." Puck said.

"I think I might have to vomit." Kurt replied sharply.

"You know you want me." Puck said.

"I most certainly don't." Kurt replied.

"Your loss."

Puck then turned his attention back to Artie.

"So, how are things with Blaine going?" Finn asked.

"Pretty well, I think. We're getting along great."

"That's good. You and Blaine are really good together."

"Thanks, Finn."

"You probably have one of the most stable relationships in all

of glee club well except for Brittany and Artie, I guess."

"Well, I don't exactly have much choices."

"No, I guess not. But I'm really glad you're happy."

"Thanks, Finn."

"So have you thought about what song you wanna do?"

"Honestly, no. I don't know if there is a song out there that can

match our bromance relationship."

"I bet we can find one, not every duet is about sex, right?"

"No, I don't think so, Pitbull's the one only about sex."

"Oh, right."

"Come on, Quinn we need to talk about this."

Rachel was seated next to Quinn, who had avoided talking to her

ever since the kiss. Rachel had made sure to whisper so that no one

would hear.

"I'm not talking about it, Rachel. It was just a mistake."

"Obviously, I must mean something to you if you did it."

"Just shut up, Rachel. Let's just get this thing over with."

"Quinn, I didn't know you were interested in me in that way."

"Don't flatter yourself, Rachel!"

"Quinn, I think I like you in that way too."

Quinn looked Rachel into her eyes directly.

"Are you serious?"

Rachel nodded.

"I know that I've been struggling with Finn but I've realized I like

spending time with you more. And I like the idea of being dominated,

and Finn is just so passive-aggressive. You're just so strong and feisty,

and I kind of like it." Rachel said.

Quinn looked at her and smiled.

"Well, then. Look who wants who."

"Do you want to go out? I mean, like what do you say?"

"I say we give it a shot. But we keep it secret. We don't tell

anyone, especially not Sam or Finn. I don't want anyone to know

that I'm lesbo."

"Alright. So does that mean we should practice a romantic duet?"

"No, we practice a platonic friendly duet, Rachel. I meant what

I said, no one can know about us."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, I just don't want people judging me. I want to be on top next

year, just like I was last year. I want to be senior prom queen and I can't

do that as a lesbian."

"But Kurt did it as a gay boy. He and Blaine-"

"That's different, Rachel. Everybody loves Kurt and Blaine, they've

lasted as a couple longer than anyone, well with the exception of

Brittany and Artie. You and I aren't cute together."

"I just want this to be a healthy relationship."

"It will, Rachel. Let's just keep it under wraps. Can your big mouth

keep a secret about that?"

"My big mouth just wants to be kissed."

"We're room-mates for the next three weeks. We can do plenty

of kissing, trust me. Maybe even some sex too."

Rachel smiled at Quinn but she tensed up at the word sex.

"So basically I'm thinking we could do another Bob Marley

song for our assignment. Does that sound good?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Are you okay, Puck? You keep staring off into space."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Puck snapped.

He didn't want to sound so nasty but he didn't want to let

Artie into his thoughts. He was confused about stuff right now and

no one had to know.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just hope that we can bond and become maybe

good friends during the trip. I want things to be okay between us."

"We're fine, dude. We have a good connection. It's solid."

Puck then zoned out while Artie continued speaking. Several

hours passed and then Mr. Schue stood up.

"Alright, everyone. We're here."

"Are we there yet?" Brittany asked.

"He just said we're here, stupid." Santana snapped.

"Now everyone just stand up and grab your suitcases and exit the

bus one at a time."

The kids did so with the exception of Finn and Puck. Finn still had

his foot stuck in his suitcase while Puck had zoned out.

"Puck." Finn said.

Puck snapped out of it and looked around.

"Where the hell is everybody?"

"We're here, man. Can you help me out of the suitcase? My foot is

stuck."

Puck walked over and sat next to Finn. He looked him right in the

eye and then without any warning, he pressed his lips against Finn's.

Finn pulled away after a few seconds and looked at him in shock.

"What the hell, Puck, why did you do that?" Finn asked.

Puck bent down and freed Finn's leg and then walked away

without another word.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews/Alerts would be absolutely lovely. 9 days until the new Glee episode. Are you guys excited? I know I am. 3 **


	3. The Fuckmance

"Okay, guys. Settle down."

The entire glee club was downstairs in the hotel's music room. It

had a giant piano and several spectator seats, and a mini stage to

sing on. The glee club was exhausted from the trip and was chatting up

feverently about what their hotel rooms would look like. Mr. Schue

hadn't let them to their rooms just yet.

"Mr. Schue, I want to sleep." Quinn said.

"I want to get away from it all." Lauren said.

"I want to jack off." Puck said.

"Okay, alright guys. We'll let you get to your rooms in a minute

but I just want to talk to you guys about some rules first."

"Rules? Screw rules." Puck replied.

"This is technically a school-run trip, I just need to place a few

rules on your heads."

"I don't think they'll stay on." Brittany said.

"First rule is always stay on the hotel grounds unless I tell you

otherwise, I don't want any accidents happening. Second is to make

sure that you come down here to the music room at 8am sharp Monday

through Friday. Third, boys can not enter the girls' rooms after midnight

and the girls can't go into the boys' room at that same time. Kurt,

you can not go in Blaine's room after midnight and Blaine you can't go

in Kurt's room then either. Finally, enjoy yourselves. I'm sure we'll all

have an excellent time here."

"Ugh, whatever. Can we please just go to our rooms now?"

Santana asked.

"Yes, of course."

Mr. Schue handed them all their room-keys and said a quick

goodbye. Finn walked in his room with Kurt and was happy to see

two big beds, a big screen tv, a nice bathroom and a little mini kitchen.

Finn dropped his suitcase on the floor and plopped on the bed while

Kurt walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

"That bus ride made me so late on my moisturizing routine."

"Kurt, relax. No one's gonna judge you on your appearance.

Just come in here, chill with me." Finn said.

Kurt walked in and rested on his bed next to Finn's.

"Can you believe that Mr. Schue won't let me go in Blaine's

room after midnight? I mean, seriously what gives?"

Finn looked at him and smiled.

"You know why he did it, don't you?"

"No."

"He thinks that well you know you and Blaine are gonna-"

Finn then made a humping jesture with his hands. Kurt tightened

up.

"What? We would never- I mean never!"

"So you and Blaine haven't thought about you know doing it?"

"No, Finn. I'm into romance, not sex."

"But you guys have been dating for like six months, I mean

aren't you curious?"

"Well, I mean sometimes I think about it but I don't know, I mean

it's just a lot to deal with."

"Sex feels good Kurt, you shouldn't think of it as a chore."

"I just really don't want to talk about sex with my brother."

Finn chuckled.

"Umm, dude brothers talk about sex to each other all the time.

Have you seen step-brothers?"

"No, and I don't plan on seeing that repulsive movie, anything

with Will Farrell in it just makes me gag."

Puck walked into their hotel room and Finn immediately stood

up. Kurt didn't even wince.

"Finn, can I talk to you?" Puck asked.

"Sure, man." Finn replied.

Puck walked into the room but froze when he saw Kurt.

"Alone." Puck added.

Kurt growled at him.

"This is my room just as much as it's Finn's. I'm tired and I'm not

leaving."

Puck looked at him and then smirked. He then farted loudly. Kurt

shrieked and then left the room. Finn laughed as Puck took Kurt's place

on his bed.

"Nice way to get Kurt out of the room." Finn said.

"I have my moments." Puck said.

There was an awkward silence for a while and neither boy said

anything. Finally, Finn broke the silence.

"So I guess you're here to talk about what happened on the bus."

Puck looked around nervously and then fidgeted with his shoes.

"I'm not gay. I just- I think you're kinda hot okay? I mean we've

spent so much time together, it just kinda felt right."

"I think you're hot too." Finn said.

Puck looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Well, duh. I'm a stud. Girls want to fuck me and dudes want to

fuck me."

"I want to fuck you."

Finn then gasped as he said the words he thought he'd never say.

"Do you mean that?" Puck asked.

Finn nodded.

"I didn't know if you felt the same way but yeah, I do."

Puck got up and closed the door and then turned to look back at

Finn.

"Why don't we have a fuckmance?" Puck asked.

"What?" Finn asked.

"We have three weeks here, I'm horny and so are you but no way

are any of the girls gonna put out. Lauren won't even talk to me

anymore. Why don't we just fuck around? No one's gonna know and it'll

be awesome."

"How do two dudes have sex?"

"I thought you'd know considering you have a gay step-brother."

"He's still a virgin. I'm pretty sure Blaine wants in his pants, I

always catch Blaine staring at Kurt's ass, it kinda freaks me out."

"You ever see me staring at your ass?"

"Do you like my ass?"

Puck got onto the bed and looked at Finn seductively.

"I want to fuck your ass."

Finn didn't know how that would work or if it would hurt but his

thoughts were pushed aside when Puck stuck his tongue down Finn's

throat and grinded on top of Finn. Finn smiled but then felt that same

sensation."

"Oh, no. Oh, oh no." Finn said.

Puck pulled away.

"Dude, you're not serious? Think of the mail, the mail."

Finn tried to think of the time he hit the mailman with the car but

it didn't work and Finn cummed in his pants. Puck groaned in anger.

"We're gonna have to work on how long you last." Puck said.

"Okay." Finn said.

Puck got up off the bed.

"Let's sext tonight."

"Sounds hot."

Puck then opened the door to find Kurt with his mouth wide open.

"What the fuck, Kurt? Spying on us?"

"No, I was just coming back to continue my moisturizing routine.

I brought this gas mask." Kurt said.

Kurt held up his gas mask.

"How much of that did you hear?" Puck asked.

"All of it." Kurt replied.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Thanks for the nice comments, I have no idea how long this will be. I could take this in many directions. Definitely some sex in later chapters, just thought I'd let you guys know. Please review/alert! Love you all! **


	4. The Eruption

Blaine was completely excited for this trip. He was happy to get to know

the members of New Directions more. And of course, Kurt Hummel. Oh,

Blaine knew he was positively in love with Kurt. He hadn't told him yet

but he planned on telling him sometime during the trip. Blaine was

becoming quite aware of his attraction to Kurt, his smile, his eyes, his

lips, his ass, oh god that ass, Blaine couldn't stop staring. He hoped that

Kurt wouldn't notice but Blaine was getting really hard thinking about

Kurt's ass, Blaine knew it was probably incredibly tight. Damn it! Blaine

wanted to have sex with Kurt but he didn't want to rush Kurt into it. He

knew Kurt was more into romance and Blaine had obliged but Blaine

was tired of being the gentlemen, he wanted to get rough and dirty. He

figured he would tell Kurt that he loved him and then they would have

sex. This would probably be the best avenue to do it. Blaine was hoping

he would be roomed with Kurt. One of the advantages of being gay is

when you're roomed with hot guys that you can check out when they

change and society says it's okay. One time society is pro-gay, Blaine will

take it. When he found out that he would be roomed with Lauren, Blaine

didn't really know how to react. He didn't really know her all that well

and he never had heard her sing, so the idea of dueting with her kinda

weirded him out, but he wanted to make the best of it, so Blaine decided

to stay positive.

"So here's our room." Blaine said with a smile.

Lauren and Blaine had gotten stuck on the elevator and therefore

got to their room later than everyone else.

"Duh." Lauren said shortly.

"Do you have the room key?" Blaine asked.

"Do I look like a receptionist?" Lauren asked back.

"No, I just assumed you'd have the key because I don't have it."

"Well I don't have the thing."

Lauren took out a big Italian sub and ate it. Blaine calmed himself

down before pulling out his cell phone and calling Mr. Schue. His heart

fluttered when he saw a text from his boyfriend.

**Kurt: Hey baby. Wanna meet in the choir room later? **

Blaine immediately texted back.

**Blaine: Yes, please. I'll get settled in my room and then meet **

**you down there in fifteen minutes. **

Blaine then called Mr. Schue, who had given him his number just

in case.

"Yes, Blaine." Mr. Schue said.

"I need a room key. Lauren lost mine."

"I'll be right there."

Blaine hung up his phone to see another text from Kurt.

**Kurt: I'd love to but I can't. Finn and Puck need to talk to me**

**about something. It might take a while. **

**Blaine: Finn and Puck can wait. I want to be with my **

**boyfriend. **

Mr. Schue arrived with their spare key and opened the room.

When they opened it, Blaine felt incredibly uneasy. There was only

one bed, and it was just big enough for perhaps Blaine to fit in, not

the both of them.

"Is there some kind of a mistake? Is this the single bed for you,

Mr. Schue? Surely this can't be me and Lauren's room." Blaine said.

"No, this is yours. I already have my stuff in my room." Mr. Schue

said.

"You can't be serious. This bed isn't big enough for me and Lauren

to fit in." Blaine said.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. There must have been a mix-up. I'll go down

to the receptionist and see if I can't fix this for you."

Mr. Schue left.

"Sleeping nice and close to a gay guy, that's hot." Lauren said.

"I'm taken, Lauren." Blaine said.

"Doesn't mean I can't check you out while you change."

"Would you excuse me for just a moment?" Blaine said.

"You didn't fart, you don't have to excuse yourself."

"I'm going away now."

Blaine quickly ducked into one of the hall bathrooms just to avoid

Lauren. This was gonna be a rough time. Blaine checked his cell phone

again.

**Kurt: Sorry, Blaine. It's gonna have to wait. **

**Blaine: I'm not gonna wait, Kurt. Finn and Puck can be around**

**for all I care. I need to get away from Lauren. **

Blaine closed his phone, left the bathroom and told Lauren where

he would be if Mr. Schue came back and then walked up to where he

knew Kurt's room was. He then felt his phone vibrate.

**Kurt: Did I ever tell you how hot you were? **

Blaine perked up. Was this going where he thought it was going?

**Blaine: What do you like about me? **

**Kurt: I like your strong chest and that huge bulge in your **

**pants. **

**Blaine: Yeah? Do you want to see it? **

**Kurt: I want to suck it and then take it up my ass. **

**Blaine: Oh, Kurt. I'm almost at your room, tell Finn and Puck**

**to get out right now, let's do it on your bed right now. **

**Kurt: Oh, yeah Blainey. Give it to me. **

Blaine had a huge boner and he didn't bother hiding it. Finally,

his boyfriend wanted sex. He found the room and burst open the door.

He saw Puck with Kurt's cell phone in his hand, laughing in hysterics.

Kurt was on the bed, tackled by Finn.

"And looks like I was right, Pay up, Finn." Puck said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Finn and I made a bet to see how long you would take to

come up here. Finn said you'd take fifteen minutes, I said you'd be

here under five. I was right. Pay up, Finn."

Finn let go of Kurt and handed Puck a dollar.

"So wait, you were texting me?" Blaine asked Puck.

"Yup. I knew what I could say to get you up here fast."

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. They were talking to me when I was

texting you and then Puck stole my phone and I tried to get it back

but stupid Finn piled on top of me." Kurt said with a pleading look

in his eyes.

"It's fine. Wait, so Puck read all my texts back."

"Yup, now I know what the goody two shoes prep boy really

thinks about." Puck said.

"What did he say? I wanna see." Finn said.

"No, don't show him, Puck. Delete those texts." Blaine said firmly.

"I think I'm gonna show Kurt." Puck said.

"No, Puck, please don't!" Blaine begged.

"Come here, Kurty." Puck teased.

Kurt shook his head.

"Delete the texts, Puckerman and then give me my phone. I don't

want to know what you and Blaine talked about." Kurt said bitchily.

"Whatever." Puck said.

Puck deleted the texts and threw the phone to Kurt.

"Don't you ever do that again." Kurt commanded.

"We promise." Finn said with a goofy smile.

Blaine's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Gay boy, Schue said there are no more spare rooms and

no other beds, looks like we're gonna get cozy." Lauren said.

"Oh, okay."

"I'll wait in the room so I can see you change. Oh and if you

wanna bring Kurt on by, we could three way, boy on boy is hot."

"Ah, no, no that's definitely not happening."

"I know you want it, Blaine."

"I gotta go."

"Room is open, Blaine. You have to change your clothes

sometime."

Blaine quickly hung up and shuddered.

"Kurt, would you like to accompany me to the ball room?"

"I'd be delighted."

Blaine reached out his hand to Kurt and Kurt accepted it.

"I know what balls Blaine wants to see." Puck said under his

breath, which made Finn chuckle and Blaine scowl.

"So what did you and the guys talk about?" Blaine asked.

Finn and Puck had made Kurt swear to secrecy about their

sexual affair. Kurt was freaked out at first and then later pissed that

Finn hadn't figured out he was gay when he was crushing on him

but all that went away now that he was with Blaine and Finn was

his brother, that was like incest. Puck being gay kinda turned Kurt

on but of course, he didn't say that. Kurt just promised he wouldn't

tell anyone and that was that. Finn would let Kurt know if the room

was Puck-free or Puck-ful and Kurt would know when to come in

and when to not come in.

"Nothing really. Just about what songs we wanted to do."

"Oh, cool."

Mr. Schue had checked himself in his single, which had his bed,

the television, the bathroom and a kitchen where he could make his own

meals. He sat on the bed and took off his pants. It had been a long day

and he hadn't had sex with anyway since Holly broke up with him

months ago. He had to get a load off. He touched his dick, stroking it

up and down. He thought about Emma and her tits and her tight pussy

that Will wanted to fuck so badly, and then his focus shifted and he

thought about Sam. What the fuck? He thought to himself. But he was

getting closer, so he went with it. Sam's muscular body, that tight ass,

and that huge place for his cock and then Mr. Schue felt his balls

clenching up and he knew that he was cumming. Oh, yeah it was feeling

good.

"Oh, Sam!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Ah, what the fuck? Oh, shit fuck ahhh." Mr. Schue said.

Sam had walked into Mr. Schue's door as Mr. Schue had called his

name, Will had cummed hard right then just as Sam had his eyes on him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's okay. I should have closed the door."

"Were you thinking of me when you, you know?"

"Yes, I was. Sam, I can't take the secrecy anymore. I'm gay and I'm

very attracted to you. It's the summer, which means you're not my

student right now. I want you badly. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Mr. Schue. I don't know."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! The fic's gonna get a whole lot more sexual starting now that's why it's rated M lol. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the awesome comments/reviews. I love you guys xoxo. **


	5. The Contract

"Kurt."

Kurt was on his bed, sleeping with his blind fold on. He grunted

and released the fold from his eyes.

"What, Finn?" Kurt groaned.

"Puck's coming up." Finn replied.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"So, I think we're gonna do the nasty." Finn said.

"Ugh, gross. I'll get out of your hair, just please don't touch my bed

or my clothes. Is that clear?"

"Yup." Finn said.

"Alright, alright. I'll go hang with Mercedes. Text me when Puck's

out, I'm gonna take a shower and freshen up before our first practice."

With that, Kurt left the room. Finn stretched out on his bed,

nervous about what he knew was about to come but also quite excited.

Puck had the reputation of being good in bed and Finn was excited to

see if that reputation was true. Puck opened the door and closed it.

"Hi, Puck." Finn said eagerly.

"Hey, man. I got the stuff." Puck replied.

"What stuff?" Finn asked innocently.

"The lube and the condoms, dumb ass." Puck spitted out.

"What's lube?" Finn asked.

"Just shit I'll put in your ass so my dick'll fit." Puck said.

"Wait, that's how dude's do it?"

"Yeah, I looked it up. I'm gonna fuck your ass."

"There's no way it's gonna fit."

"You take big dumps, right?"

"Yeah, Kurt always wears nose plugs when he goes in the

bathroom now." Finn said with a chuckle.

"It's the same thing, you just gotta stretch it out a bit."

"I don't know."

"Just relax, dude. It'll be awesome." Puck said.

"Okay."

Puck took out the lube and put it on his desk and kept the

condom next to it. Puck then straddled Finn and then kissed him.

Finn kissed back passionately as the two boys grinded against each

other. Puck practically raped Finn's mouth with his tongue which

made Finn gasp in response. Puck reached for Finn's shirt and took

it off and Finn tried to take Puck's shirt off but he got it caught on

Puck's nipple ring, so Puck ended taking it off. Finn was then starting

to get that feeling.

"Oh, no."

"No fucking way. We just barely started."

Puck pulled Finn's pants and boxers down and put his hand over

Finn's dick to stop him from blowing his load. Finn whimpered in

response. Finn took Puck's pants off to find out that his friend had

gone full commando yet again. The two engaged in some frottage for

a while, with Puck rubbing his dick against Finn's, which practically

made Finn beg Puck to let go of his dick so he could orgasm but Puck

never let go, he had much more to attend to.

"Suck my dick." Puck said angrily.

"How?"

"Just put your mouth on it and blow, retard."

Finn took Puck's cock in his mouth and started to suck on it.

Finn didn't think it tasted all that good but he went along with it.

Puck was groaning in delight, but he wanted more, so he started to

fuck Finn's mouth which caused Finn to gag. Eventually, Puck was

ready to go all the way. He reached over to the counter and put the

condom on his dick and then grabbed the lube.

"Alright, Finn, lie down, ass up." Puck said.

"Should we just stick to making out? I don't think I can do this."

"Don't be such a baby, Finn. You'll love this, trust me."

Finn looked around nervously before lifting up his ass. Puck

squirted the lube on his fingers and placed one finger in Finn's hole.

Finn was tight, just as Puck had imagined. He put a second finger in

when he thought Finn could handle it. Finn was a little tense and Puck

kept telling him to relax. Finn did and Puck put a third finger in,

moving around in there trying to stretch Finn out to accommodate

his big dick. After he felt Finn was open enough, he squirted some lube

on his dick and some more in Finn's ass, before he slowly started to

enter Finn. He had read that going slow to start out was a way of

avoiding pain for Finn and he didn't want his lover to be hurt, he just

wanted him to love it. He went in inch by inch.

"Ow! Puck, that hurts." Finn said.

"Fuck, that's good." Puck replied.

"What are you sadistic or something? Do you love hearing my

screams of pain? Ow! Puck, please just take it out! I told you it's not

gonna fit."

"Stop whining like a bitch, Finn. Just take it."

Puck slid in more which caused Finn to yell and Puck to groan.

This was tighter than any other pussy Puck had fucked and Puck was

in love. Finn's tight heat was making him go insane. Puck rocked in and

out absolutely loving Finn's tight hole.

"Stop! Please! This is really hurting me."

"Just relax, Finn. Just try to accept it. It'll feel good."

Finn was still in pain but he noticed a small hint of pleasure and

Finn tried to focus on that. He eventually took some deep breaths to

relax and then all the sudden.

"Oh, fuck."

Puck had continue to fuck Finn but now Finn was totally into it.

He was screaming with ecstasy.

"Fuck, Puck, don't stop that. That feels good." Finn said.

"That's your prostate, Finn. Remember what you told me your

Mom had surgery on. Only us dudes have it, and when something

touches it, it feels awesome. I love fingering myself."

"Oh, Puck, Fuck nice and hard, so fucking full, yes."

"Oh, yeah, you dirty little hor, you love having that cock in you,

don't you?"

"Hey, I'm not a whore." Finn said.

"No, Finn. I'm talking dirty to you. Just go with it."

"I like that movie."

"Shut up."

"Oh, fuck!"

Finn yelled that as Puck rammed his hole and Finn was now

getting close.

"Puck, I think I'm gonna, fuck, I can't take much more."

Finn shot his load of cum and he shot a ton, he was blinded

for a moment, from the sheer pleasure. Finn's ass tightened even

more around Puck's penis when he cummed, which caused Puck

intense pleasure.

"So tight, damn Finn. You're so fucking tight. Fuck!" Puck said

as he released his cum inside of Finn's ass.

Puck slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of Finn. The two

kissed for a while before they went to clean themselves up and put

back on their clothes.

"Fuck, that was good." Puck said.

"I can't believe it fit." Finn replied.

"Told you it would." Puck said.

"So, you ready to go to practice now?"

"Sure, bud."

"When can we do this again?"

"Soon, Finn. That was fucking hot."

Finn and Puck then walked out of the room, with grins on their

faces. Kurt ignored their looks and went into their room to get ready.

"Tina! Come on girl, we're gonna be late."

Mercedes was just about ready for their first musical practice. She

had a song prepared just for the occasion. It was I'm Every Woman by

Chaka Khan/Whitney Houston. She never knew who actually sung that

song first. She was hoping she could show Rachel a thing or two on who

the real diva was. Tina came back from the bathroom, dressed in her

usual gothic apparel.

"I'm ready to go." She said.

"Great. I'm excited to actually start rehearsing."

"Me too."

Mercedes and Tina found themselves downstairs in the choir

room/ballroom. It was a truly beautiful room. There was a big disco

ball above their heads, and a stage with a piano. There were four rows

of seats, and Mercedes sat with Tina in the front. She noticed Puck

and Finn both smiling like idiots and Rachel had a guilty look on her

face and Quinn was smirking. She had no idea what was going on

with her fellow glee mates. Mr. Schue took the main stage with an

awkward expression on his face.

"Okay, guys. Welcome to our first practice. We will practice in

this room. We will meet here. You guys can work with your partners

on what song you want to do for your duet. It can be any song or

perhaps an original song, or a mash-up. Whatever you would like to

do. Does anyone having anything to say before we start?"

Rachel and Mercedes's hands both rose in the air.

"Yes, Mercedes."

"I have a song that I've been practicing. Can I sing it?"

"Sure, we'd love to hear it."

Rachel scowled as Mercedes walked up on stage.

"The hotel has their own band that plays here. Just let them

know the song and they'll just play along."

Mercedes told them I'm Every Woman and she stood and sang

the song. When she finished, she received applause from her fellow

glee mates and a standing ovation from Kurt and Tina. She

was shocked when she saw a man walk up to her who she

didn't know.

"You have quite the voice." He said.

"Thank you."

"My name is Dr. Luke, I'm a producer that's worked with Katy

Perry, Britney Spears and Ke$ha. I would love to sign you to my

record label, Jive."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked.

Mr. Schue quickly walked to them and introduced himself.

"I would like to sign you immediately." Dr. Luke said.

"She'll need parental permission before she signs the contract."

"Please, Mr. Schue, can you sign it?"

Mr. Schue signed the contract after reviewing it. Dr. Luke smiled

and then put the contract in his briefcase.

"Okay, Mercedes. You ready to go then?"

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"Well I would need you immediately. We're going to L.A. to record

some demos and then of course we'll hire some writers to write you

some smashes."

"But I'm here with my friends on a trip." Mercedes said.

"Well we would have to leave now."

Mercedes looked around the room. Everyone was dead silent.

Kurt raced up to her.

"Mercedes, I'll miss you so much." Kurt said and then he hugged

her. Rachel then ran up to Dr. Luke.

"Are you sure you aren't looking for someone like me? I was about

to sing My Man from Funny Girl to show off my superior vocal talent."

"Mercedes is just what we're looking for, if she comes with us

now."

Mercedes looked around the room and then made her choice.

"I love you guys so much but this is an opportunity of a lifetime, I

don't want to live my life thinking what if. This is what I want. I hope

you guys have an awesome three weeks."

Mercedes hugged Tina and the rest of New Directions before

leaving with the hit song writer.

"I can't believe he wanted Mercedes and not me. I'm the best

singer in all of glee club." Rachel said.

"Put a sock in it, man hands." Santana said to her angrily.

"Okay, guys. With Mercedes gone, looks like we'll have to

change the rooms around. Lauren will room with Tina, Mike will

take my single, I'll room with Sam, and Blaine will keep his single."

Mr. Schue winked at Sam when no one was looking which

caused Sam to tense up. He wasn't ready to come out yet and Will

Schuester was hot, but he had his eye on someone younger, someone

who was currently in the arms of Kurt Hummel.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I told you it would get a little sexier ;). Dr. Luke is an actual person, so no offense to him or anything, although I doubt the doctor is gonna find me and burst down my door lol. Anyways, just six days until Glee. So excited! Please rate/review/alert/ It means so much to me and keeps my confidence level high! Thanks! **


	6. The Seductor

"I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to be ashamed, I want the world to know that I'm

with you."

"I can't be prom queen with a girlfriend."

Rachel and Quinn were lying in bed together. They had just had

sex which Quinn had loved but Rachel felt a little hurt after it.

"If we don't go public, then I'm breaking up with you."

"You won't do that. Rachel, don't do that."

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but this has gone way too far. I'm tired of it."

Quinn got up and put on some nice clothing. Rachel did the same.

"You really want the entire glee club to know that we're lesbians?"

"What's the big deal, Quinn? We all know Kurt and Blaine are gay

and in love, and none of us judge them."

"It's different."

"How is that different?"

"Kurt is obviously gay and Blaine is too hot to be straight. No

one could notice if you and I were gay or not. We both dated Finn, I

dated Sam, you asked him out but he said no. No one would guess it."

"I don't know where you're going with this."

Quinn grabbed Rachel by the shoulders.

"I have to be popular, you said you need applause to live, I need

everyone's approval to live, okay? I'm happy to be with you but

eventually I'll find my gay beard and I'll live a normal life just outside

of Lima. You'll be on broadway, you can go on like Spring Awakening

with some gay guy or something, you'll be the best fake straight

couple ever. But it's high school and I don't want to be called a dike."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding and then grabbed

a piece of sheet music.

"I think this relationship is over, Quinn. I'm going down to the

choir room to practice. I'll be back later."

Rachel then left the room, leaving Quinn alone.

"Santana."

"What do you want, Brittany?"

"I want to talk about what song we should sing. I still want to

sing Melissa Etheridge's Come to my Window."

"I'm gonna have to decline your offer, Brit."

"Then what song do you wanna sing?"

"I don't know. Is there a song that talks about how happiness

is overrated and how everything sucks?"

"Yes."

"Well what song?"

"I don't know, you just asked the question so I thought I'd say yes

in response."

"I'll pick the song, Brittany. Why don't you just go jolly riding with

the cripple?"

Santana then left the room leaving Brittany to her thoughts about

unicorns.

"Oh yeah!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah, that's it. Take that in your asshole, you whore."

"Yeah, give it to me, oh yeah, don't fucking stop!"

"Cum with me, Finn. Tighten your ass around my dick."

"Oh, yeah. I'm gonna blow."

"Oh me too!"

The boys finished their sex and cleaned themselves up. They

quickly got dressed and then Puck left the room with a goodbye.

Finn then texted Kurt telling him it was safe to come back into the

room. Within five minutes, Kurt returned into the room.

"So, how are things?" Kurt asked awkwardly.

"Can I be honest with you?" Finn asked.

"No, Finn. You have to lie to me all the time."

"Oh, okay."

"I was being sarcastic, Finn. Of course you can be honest with me."

"Oh, okay. Things are getting a little weird."

"Weird with Puck?"

Finn nodded.

"I mean at first the sex was awesome, and it still feels good but

now whenever it's over, I just kind of want to be around him after.

He always leaves right when it's done and I kind of want to like

cuddle with him and talk."

"What you guys have is not natural. It's not what nature

intended. That's why I believe in romance. Sex without love doesn't

exist."

"What about like porn stars?"

"They're paid to disregard their feelings. Sex is a way to

connect with your lover, of course the media has used it to take

money out of horny boys and lesbian girl's pockets."

Finn turned onto his side, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think I'm in love with Puck."

Kurt did a spit take with his water, which now soaked his

Alexander McQueen apparel.

"Ugh, now I'm going to have to go to the dry cleaners. Unless

the hotel does that. I'm gonna ask, Mr. Schue."

"Wait, I'll take them for you. I need to take some time to just

walk around."

"Thanks, Finn. Before I upchucked my bevarage, that means

to throw up, I thought about what you said. I would say talk to Puck

and tell him how you feel. Why you would love him is beyond me,

after all the awful things involving women and pregnancy that he did

to you and not to mention he's a Neanderthal, but anyways, just

brace yourself for a rejection, I doubt Puck wants the world to know

he's switching to men these days."

"Thanks, Kurt. I think I'm gonna try. I've never understood why

I feel the way I feel, I just kinda go with it. See you soon, I'll take your

shirt now."

Kurt removed his damp shirt and gave it to Finn and Finn

smiled at him and left the room. Kurt bent over to get to his dresser

when he heard someone open the door and wolf whistle. Kurt

jumped up to see Blaine in the door with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Oh, hi Blaine." Kurt said.

"Hello, Kurt. Heading to the shower?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, no. I just spit up on my shirt. Finn went to get it dried."

"Mhmm." Blaine said, licking his lips.

"Something I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is something you can do for me." Blaine said

seductively.

"What would you like?"

"Kurt Hummel, speedy delivery." Blaine said.

"I don't know what you mean."

Blaine grabbed Kurt into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Kurt groaned in shock but also pleasure but he was quickly noticing

a certain part of Blaine that was popping up to say hello. Kurt pulled

away.

"Blaine, I don't want to do this."

"I know you're ready, Kurt. We've been dating for months.

You already have your shirt off, just take your pants off."

"Blaine, I'm not ready for sex."

"Come on, Kurt stop being such a prude."

Blaine went to touch Kurt but Kurt shook him off.

"A prude? That's what you think of me? Is this relationship just

all about sex for you?"

"No, Kurt. I really really like you, I am just ready to go to the next

level."

"Well, I'm not ready and you should respect that." Kurt stated.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what came over me, my hormones

were just going mad."

"Well now I'm mad, mad at you, Blaine."

With that, Kurt quickly pulled on a shirt, not even a nice one

but he didn't care, he just wanted to leave, and then he left the room

leaving Blaine alone. Blaine felt so guilty and started to cry. What had

he done? He never meant to pressure Kurt, he just wanted to feel that

special connection that sex provides. Sam walked into the room and

saw Blaine cry. Sam raced over and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you okay, man?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm not at all." Blaine said, holding back tears.

"Did you and Kurt break up?" Sam asked with a hint of hope.

"No, but be that's probably where it's headed. I can't believe i

was such an idiot."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was really horny and I pressured Kurt into having sex with

me and he wasn't ready, and he's really upset."

"How could Kurt say no to you?"

Blaine looked at Sam with a curious look on his face.

"He wasn't ready, like I said."

"But how could any guy not want to have sex with you?"

"I'm nothing special."

"I think you're very special."

Blaine looked into Sam's eyes, with intense confusion.

"You're confusing me, Sam."

"My feelings for you are very clear, Blaine. You want to have

sex, Kurt can't do that for you. Let me."

Sam moved closer to Blaine and then kissed him on his lips.

He moved further down to lie on top of him, but Blaine quickly

pushed Sam off and with a thud, Sam landing on the floor.

"I'm with Kurt, Sam! I love Kurt! I don't want to be with you."

"Fine, then why don't we just fool around?"

"I will not be a cheater."

"You already are, Blaine. We kissed, might as well go further."

Sam leaned in and kissed Blaine again but Blaine shoved him

off.

"NO, I don't want this!"

"Really, because I think you liked that."

"Please leave me alone." Blaine said.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I know you've got that

single open."

Sam winked at Blaine but Blaine looked away. The guilt he

felt before was now even worse. He had pressured Kurt into having

sex when he wasn't ready, but now he would have to live with

himself knowing that he had officially cheated on his boyfriend, the

love of his life, Kurt Hummel. Now with Kurt already upset, Blaine

would have to break his heart even further.

**A/N: Hey just so you know Glee's back in 5 days! Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. I know it's kinda really depressing but it was all necessary for some plot points. Thanks for alerting/favoriteing/commenting, all that jazz it means a lot to me and inspires me to keep going. Thanks and hope you all have a great weekend (last non-Glee weekend!)**


	7. The Loss

Artie was concerned about Puck. He was hardly ever in the room and

when he was in the room, he wasn't really in the room. He always would

stare into space and not really pay attention to what Artie said. Artie

thought he and Puck were buddies after the whole juvie bounding thing,

but now it seemed like Puck didn't even care about him. When Puck

returned to the room, Artie wheeled over to him.

"Hey, Puck." Artie said with a smile.

"Hey, dude." Puck said.

Puck collapsed onto his bed with his face facing down.

"Are you okay?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, fine." Puck answered shortly.

"I don't think you are."

Puck turned up to face Artie.

"I said I'm fine, wheels." He said.

Artie got closer to Puck.

"I can never talk to you anymore. You always seemed to be

preoccupied with something else. What's going on? You know you can

talk to me."

Puck shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Puck looked around and then closed the door.

"You know I'm a stud, right?"

"Of course." Artie said with a smile.

"Can a guy still be a stud if he's into other guys?"

"Muscle-building gay guys are pretty bad ass." Artie replied.

"I think I might be, you know, like into dudes, not like Kurt,

but like you know into them physically and stuff."

"Oh." Artie said.

Artie was genuinely surprised but he wanted to be there for his

friend.

"Is there a guy you're into in particular?"

"Finn."

"Oh, well Finn's a good looking guy, I mean Kurt was really into

him two years ago, and one time I had a wet dream about him."

Puck looked at him weirdly and Artie put a hand on his mouth.

"We've been having sex. It's really exciting to me, a lot more

exciting than anything else going on in my life. Whenever we're about

to do it, it just feels right and I always love it and I don't want it to

ever end. But when it does, I just remember that I'm just having

non-committal sex with my best friend. I feel like this could end

badly."

"I had sex with Brittany before we really started dating and it

felt awful. It really hurt. I think you could end the same way unless

you and Finn talk about your feelings after intercourse."

Puck took his pillow and slammed it across his face.

"I guess. Ugh, why does it have to be so hard?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Hi, Mr. Schue."

Sam was about to get to bed when his teacher walked in.

"How was your day?" Will asked.

"Pretty good. Looking forward to more practice tomorrow."

"Glad to hear it."

Will then removed his shirt, showing off his well-toned chest

to Sam.

"So, now that Mike isn't my roommate, does that mean that you

and I are gonna duet?"

"I think that would be good."

Will then dropped his pants, showing off the rest of his body

with the exception of his privates. Sam couldn't help but stare. He

was really horny and he was getting turned on by his teacher.

"So what should we sing?"

"I don't know. We can figure it out. I'm gonna take a shower now,

we can talk after I'm out."

"Okay." Sam said.

Will walked into the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

Will slowly closed the door and Sam was able to catch a glimpse of

Will slowly removing his boxers. Sam was really turned on and was

trying to resist feelings of lust for his teacher. Sam then decided he

had to see his teacher completely nude. He decided he would go in

to "brush his teeth" and just stay there until his teacher comes out.

Sam opened the door but was shocked to see Will had the water

running but he wasn't actually in the shower.

"I was wondering how long you'd last." He said.

Sam noticed his teacher and was completely in lust with him.

He had an amazing dick. Sam wanted it in his ass badly.

"Can we fuck around, Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, we can."

"We don't have to tell anyone, do we?"

"Not at all."

Will stripped his pupil down and got in the shower with him,

intending on giving Sam the best shower of his life.

Quinn had only one thing on her mind: get a boyfriend. She

was completely lost about what her actual sexual orientation was.

She loved having sex with Puck and with Rachel. Maybe she was

bisexual? She didn't know but she knew that she wanted to be seen

as popular, and only straight people were popular, well I guess with

the exception of Elton John. Anyways, Quinn figured she could

probably get Sam back. Sam and Santana were endgame and she

figured if she convinced Sam that she would never ever cheat on him

again, he'd take her back. She walked into the choir room and found

Sam, talking with Mr. Schue.

"Hey." Quinn said.

"Hi, Quinn." Sam said.

"Could I borrow Sam for a moment, Mr. Schue?"

"Sure, thing, Quinn."

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"I'm really sorry about what happened in the past but I really

care about you and I really want us to go back to the way things were

before."

"So you wanna go out again?"

"Yes, I can honestly say that I'm over Finn and that I've moved on."

"Let's do it." Sam said abruptly.

"Really? Are you sure? I had a whole speech planned."

"No, I think that mistakes happen but I really care about you too."

Quinn smiled and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. Piece of cake.

"Santana."

"What do you want, Brittany?"

The two were outside. Brittany had gotten lost and Santana had

gone to find her.

"I want to be with you, Santana."

"What?"

Brittany went up to Santana.

"I love you, Santana. I don't think I love Artie anymore."

Santana perked up at those words.

"Do you mean it Brit?"

Brittany nodded.

"The landslide made me slide into you with love."

"That doesn't make sense, Brittany but I'll take it."

Brittany and Santana then passionately kissed.

"What are you doing?"

Brittany pulled away from Santana and saw Artie.

"Artie."

"Brittany? You're cheating on with me Santana?"

"Brittany loves me, not you. She and I are together now."

Santana grabbed Brittany to her hip with a smile on her

face. Artie looked from Brittany to Santana and then wheeled

himself away in tears. Brittany was upset about hurting Artie but

happy to be with Santana.

"Let's get our mack on." Santana said with a smirk.

Brittany and Santana linked their pinkys and went to their

rooms, avoiding practice for the day.

Later that evening, Kurt walked up to the balcony of the

hotel, looking out to the stars. It was truly a beautiful view.

Kurt took out his cell phone and called Blaine.

"Hello." Blaine said.

"Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I've missed you, I'm so sorry for-"

"I know you're sorry, Blaine. It's okay, I'm ready to move past it.

I know that you care about me, and you didn't mean what you said

about calling me-what you called me. I'm out in the balcony right now

and it's a gorgeous night. I was wondering if you wanted to come up

with me."

"Sure, baby."

Blaine hung up the phone and then made his way up to the

balcony to be with his boyfriend.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hey, Kurt."

The two kissed briefly and then held hands looking at the stars.

Blaine was so in love and so happy that things were alright with his

boyfriend again. It was so nice, just holding hands. Blaine's guilt

was still there, however. He had cheated on Kurt, on this perfect

boy holding hands with him, and Blaine knew he shouldn't keep it

to himself, but it was such a nice moment that Blaine couldn't get

himself to say anything.

"If you could have a wish on a star, what would I be?" Kurt asked.

Blaine knew that he would wish that he would have never

cheated on his boyfriend, but he couldn't bring himself to say that.

"My wish already came true." Blaine said.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"To be with you."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. Blaine looked at one of

the stars, hoping it heard his silent wish.

**A/N: I was on a roll tonight, so I cranked out two chapters in one**

**day. I doubt it will be a regular occurrence. Please rate/review**

**these. I love hearing your comments. I'm always open to constructive criticism or suggestions. One suggestion I received actually made it into the story. Anyways, thanks so much. Hope you're all smiling. **


	8. The Dream

"Puck, we need to talk."

Finn walked into Puck's room with fear but he did his best to stay

strong.

"Do you want to stop fooling around?"

"No, It's not that. It's just, we've been friends for such a long time

and I know that there's been all this crap that's gone down but I think

the reason why it hasn't worked out with Rachel or Quinn is because I

can't stop thinking about you."

Puck looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Puck. I don't want a fuckmance, I want a relationship

with you and I want the world to know."

Puck looked at him with shock and then turned away.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Afraid? Why? Don't you feel the same way?"

Puck looked back at him.

"Honestly, dude. I'm really confused. I know that I care about you

and I love fucking you, but I just really want us to be buds and I don't

want to screw it up. I mean what if we date and then I break up with

you, or well no you'd never break up with me, but like a break up would

ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen."

Finn walked closer to him, his heart starting to break.

"So I don't have a chance, is that what you're saying."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I just don't see this working out."

"Are we gonna keep fucking then?" Finn asked.

"Well, I'd assume you'd be done."

"I'm not done. I'm not stopping this. Kiss me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I said, kiss me." Finn said angrily.

"Finn, I really think we should stop and just go back to being

friends, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care, I'm sick of being alone, if you're not gonna be my

boyfriend, fine but just touch me."

Finn started to cry as he jumped on top of Puck, kissing him

fiercely. Puck tried to pull away but Finn was a good kisser so he let

it slide. When Finn went to unbuckle his pants, Puck put a hand on

Finn to stop him.

"Dude, we can't have sex again. You're gonna get even more hurt,

I can't hurt you anymore than I already have. I can't do this to you

again."

"I don't care how it feels afterward, I want you now."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't."

Puck got up and left the room, leaving Finn on his bed, in tears.

"Are you okay, Artie?"

"Brittany broke up with me."

"I'm so sorry."

Artie and Tina were relaxing in one of the lounges. Artie looked

pretty down so she went over to him.

"It's okay."

"I know that we haven't talked much this year but I really do care

about you."

Artie smiled.

"I appreciate it, Tina."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since we broke up."

Artie wheeled himself closer to her.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either."

"Can I kiss you, Artie?" Tina asked.

"What about Mike?"

"I'm done with him. He has nice abs but he's not nearly as cute as

you."

"Then kiss me."

Tina leaned in and kissed Artie on the lips until their kissing got

more and more passionate.

"Artie, I want you." Tina said when they broke apart.

"You can have me again." He said.

"I want all of you, Artie."

"You mean sex?"

"Yes, I never stopped loving you."

Tina wheeled Artie into her room. Lauren was in there, staring

at the ceiling.

"This ceiling totally reminds me of a footlong sub."

"Lauren, can you leave?" Tina asked.

"Why?"

"I just want the room."

"Well you're in here, keep the room."

"I need it by myself."

"Why? Are you gonna masturbate? Cuz I don't care, you can do it."

"No, I just need my privacy."

"Oh, I gotcha. I'll go in the closet. You won't even know I'm here."

Before Tina could object, Lauren locked herself in the hotel closet.

"Is your room vacant?" Tina asked.

"Puck might be in there. It's either Puck watches us or Lauren

does, which do you prefer?" Artie asked.

"I choose Lauren, I don't want any other guy but you seeing me."

Artie smiled as Tina picked him up and put him on top of her.

"What's this I hear about you and Quinn?" Will asked.

"Yeah, we got back together." Sam replied.

"So, we're done then?"

"No, we're not done."

Will looked at him with a curious look on his face.

"But you're taken."

"Doesn't mean I can't play the floor a bit. It's not cheating if

it's different plumbing."

"So you're gonna cheat on Quinn with me? That's hot."

Sam licked his lips.

"Quinn's a prude, you give me what I want."

"Yeah, Sam. I can give you what you want."

"Right now I want you, Mr. Schue. Can you give me that?"

"Yes, I can."

Will grinded on top of Sam, kissing him hungrily. He palmed

Sam's penis through his jeans, causing Sam to grunt in approval. Will

stripped off his shirt and then took Sam's shirt off.

"I'm in the mood for some role play." Will said filled with lust.

"Okay, am I your student?"

"Yes, you are, and you've been naughty."

"Have I been a naughty boy?"

"Yes, you have been. And naughty boys like you need to be

punished."

"Is that right? What are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm gonna give you a spanking. Turn over."

Sam did as he was told, with his ass in the air. Will spanked him.

"I told you, you needed to be a good boy and you didn't listen.

How could you not listen? When are you gonna get it right?"

Will spanked him and Sam grunted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue. I won't do it again."

"No, you'll never do it again."

Will spanked Sam again, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Take off your pants, let me see that dick." Will said.

Sam did as he was told, revealing his hard on to his teacher.

"Take off my pants and suck my dick."

Sam removed his teacher's pants and sucked on his teacher's

enormous dick.

"Oh, fuck, that's it you little slut. Suck that cock."

Will grabbed Sam by the back of his head, fucking his mouth.

After a few minutes of that, Will poured lube into Sam's ass

and onto his dick.

"Oh, you gonna fuck me, teacher?"

"Yes, I am. You little sluts need to be punished."

After pumping his fingers into Sam, Will thrust his cock

hard into Sam's little hole and groaned.

"Fuck, your so tight."

"I'm so full, I love it."

Will pumped in and out of Sam intensely causing both men to

groan with pleasure.

"Take that, you little slut. Take it."

"Fuck me, Mr. Schuester, I'm such a fucking whore, I have no

self-respect. I'm your slave."

"Yeah, that's right, that's right."

Both men reached their climax and practically screamed.

"Oh, fuck I'm in lust with you."

"Me too, Sam. This never has to stop, you know. We can always

have sex."

"Always."

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together, in the choir room.

"I wish that you and I were room-mates so we could sing a duet

together." Blaine said.

"I know, I wish we could too. It would be great."

"How about we sing a duet right now?"

"Do you happen to have a karaoke cd with you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Blaine reached into his pocket and placed his cd into the cd player

that was in the stage.

"What song is it?"

"You'll see."

** BLAINE**

** REMEMBER THOSE WALLS I BUILD**

** WELL BABY THEY'RE TUMBLING DOWN**

** AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN PUT A FIGHT**

** THEY DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A SOUND**

** I FOUND A WAY TO LET YOU IN**

** BUT I NEVER REALLY HAD A DOUBT**

** STANDING IN THE LIGHT OF YOUR HALO, OH**

** I'VE GOT MY ANGEL NOW**

** KURT**

** IT'S LIKE I'VE BEEN AWAKENED**

** EVERY RULE I HAD YOU BREAKING**

** IT'S THE RISK THAT I'M TAKING**

** I AIN'T NEVER GONNA SHUT YOU OUT**

** EVERYWHERE I'M LOOKING NOW**

** I'M SURROUNDED BY YOUR EMBRAE**

** BABY I CAN SEE YOUR HALO **

** YOU KNOW YOU'RE MY SAVING GRACE**

** YOU'RE EVERYTHING I NEED AND MORE**

** IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOU FACE**

** BABY I CAN SEE YOUR HALO **

** PRAY IT WON'T FADE AWAY**

** BLAINE**

** I CAN SEE YOUR HALO, CAN FEEL YOUR HALO**

** CAN SEE YOUR HALO, HALO, CAN FEEL YOUR HALO, HALO,**

** OH, WHOA, OH, OH, OH, OH**

** KURT**

** I CAN SEE YOUR HALO, CAN FEEL YOUR HALO**

** CAN SEE YOUR HALO, HALO, OH**

**KURT, BLAINE**

** HALO, OHHH, HALO, HALO, OHHHH, OHHH, OHH **

** EVERYWHERE I'M LOOKING NOW**

** I'M SURROUNDED BY YOUR EMBRACE**

** BABY I CAN SEE YOUR HALO**

** YOU KNOW YOU'RE MY SAVING GRACE**

** YOU'RE EVERYTHING I NEED AND MORE**

** IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOU FACE**

** BABY I CAN SEE YOUR HALO**

** PRAY IT WON'T FADE AWAY**

** CAN SEE YOUR HALO, HALO **

** CAN FEEL YOUR HALO, OH **

** SEE YOUR HALO, HALO, HALO, CAN SEE YOUR HALO**

** HALOOOO, OHHHH. **

After the song, Kurt and Blaine kissed passionately on the lips.

Kurt then pulled away and looked into Blaine's eyes with pure love in them.

"Blaine."

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I'm ready for sex."

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of sex, this I realize. I'm kind of a perv, and two straight guys having sex is like crack to a crack addict to me. Anyways, I would love to hear comments/reviews, you guys have said some really nice things and it really makes me feel great. Thanks, love and hearts. Glee in 4 days!**


	9. The Truth

"I don't want to be here anymore. Can we just go home?" Finn

asked. Finn was currently on the balcony, looking up at the stars. Kurt

was next to him.

"What happened Finn? Did Puck do something again?"

"He said he doesn't love me."

Kurt walked over to Finn and comforted him.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I know how much that hurts."

"He just doesn't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, like that

would never happen, unless he gets someone else I love pregnant."

"Just rest, Finn. It's gonna be okay."

Finn got into his bed and closed his eyes, determined to let the

hurt go away.

"We can't go home, Finn and I don't think you want to either. Just

rest now."

Kurt left the room to find Blaine in the hallway.

"Hey, baby." Blaine said with a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Why do you always call me baby?"

"I just thought it would be cute."

"You're cute."

Kurt checked to see if they were alone and then kissed Blaine

on the lips filled with passion and lust.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said.

"What do you say to sex tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I don't have any condoms or lube." Blaine replied.

"Finn does. I can get them from him and then I'll be in your

single right after practice?"

"Sounds amazing, babe."

"Until then."

Kurt then left with a sexy smile on his face that aroused the

horny Blaine. Everything was perfect, until….

"Haven't told Kurt about what happened between us, have you?"

Blaine span around to see Sam, smirking at him.

"No, I didn't, because you were the one who came onto me."

"It doesn't matter, we still kissed, which means you cheated on

Kurt."

"I'm done talking to you, Sam."

"I'm not done talking to you. You know you have to tell him

what happened."

Blaine shook his head.

"You forced me to kiss you, Kurt knows I would never hurt him."

"Maybe it'll take someone else's words to make him change his

mind with that."

"You wouldn't tell him."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would."

"What do you want, Sam?"

Sam smirked before he handed Blaine his cell phone.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Take a picture."

"What? No way?"

"Then I'll tell Kurt what happened. It's your choice."

Blaine scowled before he put Sam's phone in his pocket.

"Alright, how much do you want to see?"

"Everything."

"No, I only want Kurt to see everything."

"Fine then I'll just tell Kurt what happened."

Sam turned to leave but Blaine called to stop him.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent."

Blaine reached into his pocket and gave Sam's phone back.

"But I do it with my phone tonight, no earlier."

"Deal."

Sam reached out for Blaine to shake his hand but Blaine

just scowled and walked away.

"That was amazing, Brit." Santana said.

"I just can't stop thinking about Artie."

"Why are you thinking about him? What I did for you is something

that wheels could never do for you."

"I know, sex with you is super awesome but I just really miss

Artie."

"Well, fine. Why don't you just go back to Artie?"

"I love you and want to be with you."

"That's more like it."

The two kissed but immediately pulled away when their

teacher walked in.

"What are you girls doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Schue." Santana said.

"It felt like something to me." Brittany said.

Santana elbowed her in the ribs.

"Why did you elbow me in my area that is also my favorite

food."

Mr. Schue walked in and sat between them.

"Is there something you want to tell me, ladies?"

"Brittany and I are dating, Mr. Schue."

"You're dating? I didn't- I mean I didn't know you ladies were

interested in each other."

"Yes, we are, ever since 9th grade when Santana bent over in gym

class, I got excited."

"I'm happy for you two but I didn't know that you two were

interested in each other in that way. I'm gonna have to change the

rooms around again."

"You don't have to do that, Mr. Schue. Brittany and I will

behave."

Will looked into their pleading eyes and then decided that he

would give in.

"Okay, but please be respectful of each other and the room."

"Will do, Mr. Schue."

Will smiled before leaving the two girls alone.

Finn had decided to miss practice that day because he was still

feeling awful after Puck. Rachel also missed practice. She knew about

Quinn and Sam and was devastated that Quinn had moved on so fast

and that Quinn cared more about her popularity than Rachel. Kurt

was so anxious for practice to end that he didn't bother to go after a

solo opportunity for a Wicked song, all he could think about was Blaine

and his first time. He sat through Tina and Lauren trying to overcome

their shyness to sing "For Good" which was half-decent but Kurt knew

he and Rachel would easily have been superior to Tina and Lauren.

Mr. Schue had asked them to prepare their duets and he asked to meet

with each group separately to discuss the songs they were going to

perform and what each song meant to them. Kurt knew he would have

to try to cheer Finn up more from his broken heart but Kurt was

focused on Blaine right now. He briefly noticed Puck, who seemed to

be bored and irritable whenever Artie talked to him about anything.

Kurt quickly got ready to go to Blaine's room.

Blaine ran to his room and got out his cell phone.

"Just one last thing and I'm done with Sam forever."

Blaine stripped all his clothes off and pointed his cell phone

at the mirror, taking a very revealing picture of his body. He then

sent the picture to Sam. Finally, he could focus all of his attention on

Kurt.

Sam was sitting alone in his room when his phone vibrated.

When he saw the image, he pulled down his pants, ready to jerk off

to it. He started but quickly stopped when he saw Quinn walk in.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just resting."

"At eight o'clock on a Friday? I don't believe that."

Quinn walked over to Sam and grabbed his cell phone and

saw the picture.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sam?" She asked.

"Okay, okay. I am gay, Quinn. I'm attracted to Blaine, I

blackmailed him into giving me a picture of him naked. I'm sorry I

made you my gay beard, I just don't want to come out. I don't think I

ever want to, I just feel like it's my personal life and no one needs to

know, you know?"

Quinn nodded.

"I'm gay too, Sam. I was using you as my gay beard."

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming."

"So what do you want to do?"

"We'll pretend to date, we'll be each other's beards. I want to be

popular in school, not be a dike and I'm sure you don't want to go

through what Kurt went through. We'll keep this charade up."

"Deal."

"Now, I'll let you get back to enjoying Blaine, I'm gonna find

a picture of Megan Fox."

"Sounds good. See ya."

Quinn left Sam alone, to his sexy thoughts about Blaine.

Kurt walked in Blaine's room with a seductive grin on his face.

"I've been waiting for you, Blaine." He said.

Blaine perked up.

"Oh, Kurt, I want you so bad."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a bad boy who needs to be punished."

"Oh, yes you've been very naughty."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, ready to let his guard down and

go crazy. He was just about to kiss him, when he saw a picture on

Blaine's phone.

"Why is there a picture of you, oh my, a naked picture of you

on your phone, and why- WHY DID YOU SEND THAT TO SAM?" Kurt

asked.

"Just forget that, okay?" Blaine said.

He put his phone away.

"You need to answer my question, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Kurt, just forget it."

Blaine leaned in to kiss him but Kurt turned away.

"Do you not care about me anymore?"

"Kurt, no. I, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Well obviously you like pleasing other men, other than me."

"Kurt, no. It's not what it seems."

"Really? It seems to me like you're sending naked pictures of

yourself to Sam, and maybe you're sending them to more guys.

I thought you were happy to wait for me, Blaine, but it looks like

all you care about is just throwing yourself at any guy who's

interested."

"Kurt, please I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it. Call me old fashioned but I don't want

a boyfriend who shows his body to anyone but me. I'm sorry, Blaine.

We're done."

"Kurt, no! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry I trusted you. You know I was going to

say I love you tonight and now I just don't ever want to see you again.

Why don't you just go back to the Warblers and sing every solo, and do

it without me backing you up. I hope you're happy, Blaine. Because I'm

not."

Kurt then turned away from Blaine and left the room, leaving

Blaine crying hysterically on his bed.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's kinda sad and for you Klaine shippers, I'm sure reading about the break-up is hard, but I promise you that more is to come about my two favorite characters on Glee. Please comment/rate/review/say hello, I love hearing what you guys think. Glee's on in two days, by the way, how excited are you guys? **


	10. The Duets: Act I Finale

"So what do you two want to say to each other?" Mr. Schue

asked.

Finn smiled at Kurt and then looked at Mr. Schue.

"I just want to tell Kurt that I'm really happy that he's my brother,

he's always been there for me and he really makes me smile when I feel

down and I really love him."

Kurt smiled and blinked away a tear.

"That's very nice, Finn. What about you, Kurt? What would you

want to say to Finn?"

Kurt smiled and then turned towards his older brother.

"I went through a lot this year and sometimes I just felt so alone

and hurt but Finn really was there and when I came back to Mckinley,

Finn protected me and loved me and it just meant so much to me, it

still does."

Finn smiled.

"I think I feel a hug coming on." Finn said with a smile.

Kurt laughed and hugged his older brother.

"Well, I don't think you'll have any trouble picking out a song to

show your relationship."

"Are there any epic bromance songs out there for us, Mr. Schue?"

Finn asked.

"I bet you can find something great."

"Okay." Finn said.

Finn and Kurt left Mr. Schue alone.

"Well, I guess we got both our hearts broken." Kurt said.

"I'm glad we have each other. I feel a lot better now."

"I do too, Finn."

Kurt and Finn hugged again. Blaine and Puck both walked by but

Kurt and Finn both ignored them.

"Kurt, please, I want to talk to you." Blaine said.

"I'm done talking to you, Blaine." Kurt said.

Kurt then left the room, leaving Blaine heartbroken.

"Finn, can we talk?" Puck asked.

"I'm done talking to you, Blaine." Finn said.

Finn then left the room, not wanting to admit that he had

made a complete fool of myself.

"What did you do?" Puck asked Blaine.

"I sexted a pic of myself to another guy." Blaine said.

"Dude, you know who old school Kurt is. You can't do that."

Blaine shook his head.

"I was blackmailed into it. If I could just have a moment to talk

to Kurt, I could tell him that."

"I wish I could have a moment with Finn. I have something I need

to tell him."

"What's that? Is Rachel pregnant now?"

"No! I want to tell Finn that I'm into him."

"You're gay?" Blaine asked with shock in his voice.

"Do you have to say it so loud? I'm not a preppy gay boy like you

but Finn just gets me. He's my boy and I think I love him, I told him I

didn't but I was just really scared to get into this kind of thing but all

I think about when I jerk off is Finn and I think about him all the time

and I just don't want to be with anyone else."

"You should tell him that."

"I don't know."

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Let's make a deal. I'll sing to Kurt how I feel if you sing to Finn

how you feel."

Blaine stuck out his hand.

"Deal."

Puck shook his hand.

"But I'm still not as gay as you."

"Are you ready yet, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rachel said sadly.

Quinn turned to look at her.

"What's this about, Rachel?"

"You broke up with me all for your reputation. You're in a fake

relationship just so that no one will guess what the truth is about you.

It hurt me, Quinn because I really feel like I'm beginning to love you

and after all you put me through and continue to put me through, I just

feel like you could make an exception to your population rule and give

in to the feelings that I know you have."

"I told you I just don't have the strength to deal with it. You know

how homophobic McKinley is."

"Kurt got through it, Blaine's gone through it and so will we."

Rachel looked at Quinn, hoping Quinn would let her kiss her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I just can't do this. Now let's go to Mr. Schue

and pick a fun Faberry duet to do and that will be that."

The two girls then left their room, without another word.

"Artie."

"Yes, Tina?"

"Artie, I can't do this."

"You can't do what?"

"I can't have sex with you."

"Why's that?"

"Because I love Mike, I don't love you. I was awful to do what I did

but I just hated to see you sad and so lonely but I know that if I do this

just because I care, it'll hurt you even more, so we have to stop."

"So this was all a lie to you?" Artie asked.

"I'm so sorry." Tina said with tears coming down her face.

"Damn it. No sex!" Lauren said as she left the closet.

"No friendship either." Artie said.

"Artie, wait!"

But Artie wheeled himself out the door, leaving Tina alone

with Lauren.

"So looks like I won't be seeing you two hook up anytime soon."

"Lauren, just please leave me alone." Tina said.

"You know how do you think Mike's gonna feel knowing what you

did."

"I don't know, I didn't cheat on him, I was going to but I decided

not to. Oh, gosh, what have I done? I just care about Artie and I really

want to be friends with him."

"You really blew this one, didn't you, Asian?"

"Yes I did, Zizes, Yes I did."

"Kurt."

"I told you to leave me alone, Blaine."

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder but Kurt batted it away.

"Just listen to the song I'm going to sing to you, okay? It explains

everything."

"I am above listening to anything you say, Blaine."

"Kurt, just listen, okay?"

"I have ears, Blaine." Kurt snapped.

"I know you do, but I'm really interested in your lips."

"Don't think you can charm me with your unbelievably charming

and sexy self, Blaine."

Kurt tensed up when he realized he had complimented Blaine.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Yes, Blaine. When we were together, I was worried a bunch of

horny straight girls would try to take you away from me."

Blaine walked closer to Kurt.

"You know that I belong only to you."

"Not anymore."

Blaine shook his head.

"You'll always have my heart, Kurt. Even if we aren't together, I

won't be able to love anyone else but you, it's impossible."

Kurt looked at his ex-boyfriend for a moment before turning

away.

"I'll look forward to your performance."

With that, Kurt walked into the choir room. Blaine took a deep

breath and then walked in after Kurt, determined to make Kurt his

again. The rest of the glee club walked into the music room, ready to

watch the performances.

"Without further adue, our first big performance night. Lauren

has no roommate, so she will have a solo performance. Give it up for

Lauren everybody!" Mr. Schue said.

The glee club clapped as Lauren walked onto the stage. She was

dressed in an intense Ke$ha outfit.

"Hit it, you non-speaking piano player." She said.

**LAUREN**

** DANCE**

** BACK DOOR CRACKED WE DON'T NEED A KEY**

** WE GET IN FOR FREE**

** NO VP SLEZE**

** DRINK THAT COOL AID **

** FOLLOW MY LEAD**

** NOW YOU'RE ONE OF US**

** YOU'RE COMING FOR ME**

** IT' STIME TO KILL THE LIGHTS**

** AND SHUT THE DJ DOWN**

** TONIGHT WE'RE TAKING OVER**

** NO ONE'S GETTING OUT**

** THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW, BLOW, THIS PLACE ABOUT TO **

** BLOW, BLOW, THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW**

** WHOA-OHH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH**

** THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW**

** GO INSANE, GO INSANE**

** THROW SOME GLITTER, MAKE IT RAIN ON 'EM**

** LET ME SEE THEM HANDS, LET ME, LET ME SEE THEM HANDS**

** GO INSANE, GO INSANE**

** THROUGH SOME GLITTER, MAKE IT RAIN ON 'EM**

** LET ME SEE THEM HANDS, LET ME, LET ME SEE THEM HANDS**

** WE'RE TAKING OVER**

** GET USED TO IT**

** THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW**

** BLOW, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH **

** BLOW, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH**

** THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW**

** BLOW, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH**

** BLOW, OHHHHHHH**

** THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW,**

** OHHHHHHHH**

** THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW**

Everyone clapped as Lauren left the stage.

"Okay, great job, Lauren. Our next performers will be Rachel and

Quinn. Take it away ladies."

Quinn and Rachel got on stage. Rachel walked to the front of the

stage.

**RACHEL**

** YOU'RE EVERYTHING I THOUGHT YOU NEVER WERE**

** AND NOTHING LIKE I THOUGHT**

** YOU COULD HAVE BEEN**

** BUT STILL, YOU LIVE INSIDE OF ME**

** SO TELL ME HOW IS THAT**

** YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I WISH I COULD FORGET**

** THE ONLY ONE I LOVE TO NOT FORGIVE**

** AND THOUGH YOU BREAK MY HEART**

** YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE**

** AND THOUGH THERE ARE TIMES**

** WHEN I HATE YOU **

** CUZ I CAN'T ERASE**

** THE TIMES THAT YOU HURT ME**

** AND PUT TEARS ON MY FACE**

** AND EVEN NOW, WHILE I HATE YOU**

** IT PAINS ME TO SAY**

** I KNOW I'LL BE THERE AT THE END OF THE DAY**

** I DON'T WANNA BE WITHOUT YOU, BABE**

** I DON'T WANT A BROKEN HEART**

** DON'T WANNA TAKE A BREATH WITHOUT YOU, BABE**

** I DON'T WANNA PLAY THAT PART**

** I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU**

** BUT LET ME JUST SAY**

** I DON'T WANNA LOVE YOU IN NO KIND OF WAY**

** NO, NO, I DON'T WANT A BROKEN HEART**

** AND I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THE BROKEN HEARTED GIRL**

** NO, NO, NO BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL**

** I'M NO BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL **

** QUINN**

** NOW I'M AT A PLACE**

** I THOUGHT I'D NEVER BE, OOH**

** I'M LIVING IN A WORLD THAT'S ALL ABOUT YOU AND ME, **

** YEAH, AIN'T GOTTA BE AFRAID MY BROKEN HEART IS FREE**

** TO SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY, AWAY WITH YOU**

** YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, OH WOAH OH, OH **

** I DON'T WANNA BE WITHOUT MY BABY**

** I DON'T WANT A BROKEN HEART**

** DON'T WANNA TAKE A BREATH WITHOUT MY BABY**

** I DON'T WANNA PLAY THAT PART**

** I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, BUT LET ME JUST SAY**

** I DON'T WANNA LOVE YOU IN NO KIND OF WAY**

** I DON'T WANT A BROKEN HEART**

** I DON'T WANNA PLAY THE BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL**

**NO, NO, NO BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL**

** NO BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL **

The Glee club applauded for the two girls, who looked at each

other with tears in their eyes and then sat back down.

"Next we have Finn and Kurt."

Finn and Kurt both got up on stage.

"You ready, Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yes, always." Kurt replied.

**FINN**

** I WAS IN THE DARKNESS**

** I WAS OUT IN THE COLD**

** SEEMED NO ONE COULD HEAL THIS**

** THIS HOLE IN MY SOUL**

** YOU REACHED OUT YOUR ARMS TO ME**

** HELD OUT YOUR HEART TO ME**

** PULLED ME BACK FROM THE EDGE**

** THOUGHT I REACHED THE END**

** KURT**

** WHEN I WAS DROWNING**

** WHEN I WAS SO CONFUSED**

** YOU, YOU PULLED ME THROUGH**

** I WAS IN THE SHADOWS**

** LOST, NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE**

** YOU, YOU, YOU PULLED ME THROUGH**

** FINN**

** YOU GAVE MY FAITH BACK**

** FAITH WAS SO HARD TO FIND**

** YOU GAVE ME MY LIFE BACK**

** YOU WERE MY LIFE LINE**

** THE LOVE THAT YOU GAVE ME**

** IS LOVE THAT HAS SAVED ME**

** YOUR STRENGTH IS WHAT MADE ME STRONG**

** YOU HELD ME AND I HELD ON**

** KURT**

** WHEN I WAS DROWNING**

** WHEN I WAS SO CONFUSED**

** OH, YOU, YOU PULLED ME THROUGH**

** I WAS IN THE SHADOWS**

** LOST, NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE**

** YOU, YOU, YOU PULLED ME THROUGH**

** KURT, FINN**

** OUT OF THE DARK, INTO YOUR ARMS**

** INTO THE LIGHT**

** YOUR LOVE SAVED MY LIFE**

** WHEN I WAS DROWNING**

** WHEN I WAS SO CONFUSED**

** YOU, OHH YOU, YOU **

** PULLED ME THROUGH**

** WHEN I WAS DROWING**

** I WAS SO CONFUSED**

** OHHHH, YOU **

** OH, YOU, YEAH YOU **

** YOU PULLED ME THROUGH**

** OH, WHOA, OHH, OH, SEE YOU PULLED ME**

** OH, YOU PULLED ME THROUGH **

Finn and Kurt finished their performance and hugged to a

standing ovation from the group.

"You guys are really blowing me away! Alright, next we have Puck

and Artie!"

Puck lifted Artie up on the stage and then took his place.

** ARTIE**

** WHY DOES THE SUN GO ON SHINING**

** WHY DOES THE SEA RUSH TO SHORE**

** DON'T THEY KNOW IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD**

** CUZ YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE**

** PUCK**

** WHY DO THE BIRDS GO ON SINGING**

** WHY DO THE STARS GLOW ABOVE**

** DON'T THEY KNOW IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD**

** IT ENDED WHEN I LOST YOUR LOVE**

** ARTIE**

** I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND I WONDER**

** HOW EVERYTHING'S THE SAME AS IT WAS**

**I CAN'T UNDERSTAND**

** NO I CAN'T UNDERSTAND**

** HOW LIFE GOES ON THE WAY IT DOES**

** PUCK**

**WHY DOES MY HEART GO ON BEATING**

** WHY DO THESE EYES OF MINE CRY**

** DON'T THEY KNOW**

** IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD**

** IT ENDED WHEN YOU SAID GOODBYE**

** PUCK, ARTIE**

**WHY DOES MY HEART GO ON BEATING?**

** WHY DO THESE EYES OF MINE CRY? **

** DON'T THEY KNOW IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD**

** IT ENDED WHEN YOU SAID**

** GOODBYE**

Puck looked right at Finn while he sang and Artie looked right

at Brittany when he sang, both parties got the message, loud and clear.

"And now we have a special treat, Blaine has a special song just

for us."

Blaine got up on the stage.

"I was inspired when you guys did original songs at regionals, so

I thought I'd take a stab at song writing. I dedicate this song to the one

that got away, Kurt Hummel."

**BLAINE**

** I DON'T WANT TO SING ABOUT THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

** CUZ I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL HERE IN MY ARMS**

** I MADE A MISTAKE THAT RUINED EVERYTHING WE HAD**

** AND THE TEARS DON'T STOP FALLING**

** AND MY HEART WON'T STOP BREAKING**

** I CAN'T LIVE MUCH LONGER WITHOUT YOU**

** I JUST CAN'T STOP WANTING YOU**

** BABY, DON'T YOU KNOW**

** THAT THERE IS NO ONE ELSE**

** THERE IS NO ONE ELSE IN MY LIFE THAT I'LL EVER LOVE**

** NO ONE ELSE THAT I WANT TO HOLD IN MY ARMS**

** YOU HAVE MY HEART AND NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER HAVE IT**

** YOU'RE MY FIRST LOVE, AND HOPEFULLY MY ONLY**

** PLEASE HEAL MY BROKEN-HEART**

** BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU CAN FIX IT**

** CUZ WHEN YOU AND I WERE TOGETHER**

** THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD**

** WHEN YOU SMILED AT ME, IT MADE MY LIFE A DREAM**

** CUZ YOU MAKE THE CLOUDS GO AWAY**

** AND I KNOW WHEN I'M WITH YOU, THAT EVEN HEAVEN **

** ISN'T BETTER**

** BABY, DON'T YOU KNOW**

** THAT THERE IS NO ONE ELSE**

** THERE IS NO ONE ELSE IN MY LIFE THAT I'LL EVER LOVE**

** NO ONE ELSE THAT I WANT TO HOLD IN MY ARMS**

** YOU HAVE MY HEART AND NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER HAVE IT**

** YOU'RE MY FIRST LOVE, AND HOPEFULLY MY ONLY**

** PLEASE HEAL MY BROKEN-HEART**

** BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU CAN FIX IT**

Blaine received cheers and praises from his fellow New Directions

members. Blaine always needed Kurt's approval and he looked at Kurt

and smiled when he saw Kurt clapping as well. Blaine left the stage.

"Okay, that's all of our performances today. Tomorrow we'll

hear from Mr. Mike Chang and Sam Evans, Miss Pierce and Miss

Lopez, Miss Cohen-Chang and of course, yours truly. Now get a good

night's rest. Performances are at eight am sharp."

The whole glee club then left the room, with the exception of

Kurt and Blaine.

"Did you like my song?" Blaine asked.

"I did. I thought the song was beautiful, Blaine. You're a good

writer."

"Kurt, were you listening to the lyrics?"

Kurt nodded.

"I know how much you care, Blaine and I care so much for you too.

I know that I'm supposed to just fall back into your arms and melt from

your gorgeous voice but I'm still hurt and I don't want to rush back into

a relationship with you."

"Can I at least tell you what happened?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine told Kurt everything that happened.

"Well, after I kill Sam, maybe we can talk."

"Sounds good, Kurt."

"I just wish that it hadn't happened, I really want that spark back."

"I still have it and if you have room in your heart to forgive me, I

bet I can make you feel it again."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and watched him leave. Kurt then walked

onto the empty stage and played a karaoke CD. (Brad had left with the

rest of the glee club.)

**KURT**

** MEMORIES**

** LIGHT THE CORNERS OF MY MIND**

** MISTY-WATER COLOR MEMORIES**

** OF THE WAY WE WERE**

** SCATTERED PICTURES**

** OF THE SMILES WE LEFT BEHIND**

** SMILES WE GAVE TO ONE ANOTHER**

** FOR THE WAY WE WERE**

** CAN IT BE THAT IT WAS ALL SO SIMPLE THEN**

** OR HAS TIME RE-WRITTEN EVERY LINE**

** IF WE HAD THE CHANCE**

** TO DO IT ALL AGAIN**

** TELL ME, WOULD WE**

** COULD WE**

** MEMORIES**

** MAY BE BEAUTIFUL IN THE END**

** WHAT'S TOO PAINFUL TO REMEMBER**

** WE SIMPLY CHOOSE TO FORGET**

** SO IT'S THE LAUGHTER**

** WE WILL REMEMBER**

** WHENEVER WE REMEMBER **

** THE WAY WE WERE**

** THE WAY WE WERE **

**A/N: I realize how incredibly long this chapter was. Had to fit all those performances in. Glee is in less than three hours, people! Yesss! I feel like I should give music credits so here we go. **

**LAUREN-BLOW BY KE$HA**

**RACHEL, QUINN-BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL BY BEYONCE**

**FINN, KURT-YOU PULLED ME THROUGH BY JENNIFER HUDSON**

**PUCK, ARTIE-THE END OF THE WORLD BY SKEETER DAVIS**

**BLAINE-NO ONE ELSE (WRITTEN BY YOURS TRULY)**

**KURT-THE WAY WE WERE BY BARBRA STREISAND**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Chapter Eleven will be on its way shortly. Thanks **


	11. The Change

**A/N: Before I can bestow upon you the beginning of Part 2 I have to address several things: **

** Glee Last Night: I liked the episode even though it was kind of a filler for what's to come later. Mercedes was probably the best think about it. Karofsky is even more of a deusche then usual, loved Santana sticking up for Blaine and Kurt, gotta love an all-gay scene! Even if two of them are still in the closet! I am too excited for Born This Way next week!**

** A New Directions Summer Vacation, Part II: I've been really happy to see that people like this story, which is why I've expanded it into something larger than I intended. There are going to be some big changes to this second part of the story. The hotel in which are Gleeks are at will no longer be the setting. They are all going to an old summer camp, only populated by our favorite characters. Three characters will make a return to my story, two of which include Sue Sylvester (did you miss her?) and Emma Pilsburry (No longer Pilsburry-Howell, thank god. Emma Schuester, FTW!). Anyways, it's been a few days in between the events of Part I and Part II. Here is my new chapter!) **

Kurt was totally against the idea, and so were many of the girls.

They had signed up to spend their three weeks at a hotel, not some

run down summer camp. But after the remaining performances were

a disaster, Brittany forgot all the lines to her song and Tina's song got

cut short due to a power outage (Poor Tina just never catches a break),

Mr. Schuester decided that the gang would be removed from the

distractions of the hotel and placed where they could focus hard on

their musical work. Blaine was super cheery at the idea of summer

camp because he loved the outdoors. Kurt thought Blaine was super

cute when he got excited and this time was no exception. Kurt couldn't

stop staring which Blaine noticed. Before any of the girls could object,

Mr. Schue firmly made his mind up about the matter, so the gang packed

up their suitcases and got onto the bus, ready to head out into the camp

site. The camp site itself was fairly large, but it was a little uncivilized,

there was only four pavilions, which meant the girls would stay in one,

the boys would stay in the other, and the faculty would stay in the third

one. The final pavilion was for their food which lunch ladies had made.

Mr. Schue had called up Emma to join them on the trip. He had promised

Emma that she could have her own room and that Emma was allowed to

bring as much disinfectant as she wanted. Mr. Schue wasn't expecting

Sue Sylvester, however she quickly found out about the trip and decided

to be a part of it. She was to drive up the next day and insist on receiving

the biggest room in the faculty pavilion. There was a boy's and girl's

bathroom, however neither were all that civilized. Of all the gay men

and women attending the trip, they were all excited and nervous. Puck

was the most sexual of them all and he was excited because the showers

were all public, meaning he could get access to any naked guy he wanted

to see from New Directions. Finn, Blaine and Sam felt similarly while

Kurt assured himself that he would wear a bathing suit the whole time

and would not go in the shower when anyone else was in. Quinn

was nervous the public air might make her obvious and she hadn't

seen Rachel in that way since they broke up and while she was

attracted to her still, she was hoping to focus on her faux-boyfriend,

Sam. Emma would be offered her own bathroom due to her condition,

while Will and Sue would have to share with the kids. Sam saw his

teacher naked on a daily basis due to their secret sexual affair but he

was excited to see his teacher in public. No one wanted to see Sue

Sylvester, that was just disgusting. Kurt and Blaine would be roomed

with the guys, even though they were gay, none of the other guys

cared. Everything in the camp was wheelchair accessible so Artie

was okay with the arrangement. Artie had been feeling awful ever

since Tina led him on like that and Brittany dumped him. Artie

wanted to focus on spending time with his guy friends and the

music, and he would be home soon enough, to enjoy some Halo.

When they finally arrived, the girls raced to see their pavilion,

while the guys just wandered around. Will went into his own

pavilion. There were three rooms in it. To the left side, there was

a big bedroom where Emma would sleep. A bathroom was

connected to it. There was a third room with two beds and then

Will realized that he would have to share a room with Sue, now that

was terrifying. Will heard footsteps and saw Sam walking towards

him.

"So this is where you're sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Yes, have you seen your place yet?"

"Nah, I'm gonna wait. I don't really care too much about it, just as

long as there's a bed for me to sleep in. I'll be fine."

"Sam, Sue isn't coming up here until tomorrow." Will said with

a grin.

"Wait, you want to do it? Here, right now? What if someone

sees?"

"I'll close the door and cover the windows, and besides the

faculty pavilion is way far away from the main area. No one will even

notice."

"Let's do it."

Will and Sam then made out as Will sealed themselves out from

the rest of their world. Within ten minutes, Will was pounding into

Sam with his usual force and passion. Sam was groaning loudly but

Will didn't care to shut him up. It was hot. After what felt like a

few hours, the men finished their sex and they both cleaned up.

"Mr. Schue."

"Yes, Sam?"

"What's gonna happen once I go back home? I mean, what will

happen to us?"

"I don't know, Sam. I love doing this but I don't think I have

any feelings for you other than sexual ones."

Sam turned his back to his teacher for a moment before looking

him in the eyes again.

"I don't want to decide on anything right now. I just want to

enjoy my time here. We can talk at the end, soon good?"

"Yeah it does. But what about the sex?"

"I don't want to stop. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Then we'll keep it up."

"But how? I mean, you're sharing a room with Sue and I'm

sharing with the guys, I'm not into like orgies."

"We'll find the place. This camp site is big. It will work out."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah, I guess I will."

Sam left the faculty pavilion and was then ambushed by an

angry Kurt.

"Well hello Mr. Slut Eggs and Ham!" Kurt shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said defensively.

"Blaine told me everything that happened. I can't believe you

would do that to me." Kurt said, inching closer to Sam.

"Look, just forget it okay? I have my eyes set much higher and

taller."

"Look, just stay away from my man. Understand me?"

"Your man? Last time I heard you two broke up."

"Yes, we broke up because I needed some time to forgive Blaine

and to understand how I feel after all of this, but Blaine is mine, you

understand me, you dyslexic bitch of a son, if you so much as even

look at Blaine again, I will let it slip what you did to him and Finn

and Puck would not be happy to hear why Blaine and I split up."

"Alright, alright. I won't do anything."

"Good, now get out of here, stat! I'm ready to begin my late

afternoon facial and I want privacy while I do it."

Sam quickly left Kurt alone.

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen."

Kurt turned around to see Blaine, emerge from a bush.

"Blaine, how long have you been hiding in there?"

"I followed you here and then hid."

"Oh, ummm. Alright then?"

Blaine got closer to Kurt and looked at him right in the eye.

"I thought seeing you sing Blackbird was hot, but this was just

flat out orgasmic, seeing you pissed off is such a huge turn on for me."

Blaine got closer and closer making Kurt tense up.

"I was really mad at Sam. I didn't do it to turn you on."

"I heard you call me your man."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, but you did. Admit it, Kurt, you can't stand me being with

anyone else just like I can't stand seeing you with someone else."

"That may be possible."

"Admit it that you are ready to kill Sam if he so much as flirts with

me."

"I-I_I"

"Kurt, look me in the eyes and tell me those things aren't true and

I'll stop."

"I can't."

"Meet me tonight, Kurt, at the docks across from the girl's

pavilion. If you don't have any interest, don't come, but if you feel the

way I think you feel, then meet me at eight o' clock."

And with that, Blaine left Kurt alone his heart beating at the

speed of light in his chest.

**A/N: Rate/Review/Comment, Please? I really love to hear from my lovely readers. I hope you are okay with the new setting. I thought a change in scenery would make this next part even better than the first. Chapter 12 is gonna have some huge things in it, including the return of the characters I promised in the beginning Author's note. Also, we'll see more people and how they adjust to the new camp. 6 Days till Born This Way and Kurt's epic return. Love you guys xoxoxoxo. **


	12. The Teams

"l'm not giving up on you, you know."

Quinn turned around to see Rachel looking her in the eyes.

"Rachel, please, it's over. It's not gonna happen. I'm with Sam and

that's that."

Rachel shook her head.

"You love me, Quinn, Sam doesn't mean anything to you."

Quinn silenced Rachel.

"Not so loud. People are coming."

Quinn was indeed correct. There had been an evening call for all

of the kids to meet at the dock to discuss something important. Quinn

and Rachel had agreed to meet there a little earlier to discuss their

relationship. Both girls knew it would be a big challenge to stay

composed in a place where they were all so closely knit. The rest of

New Directions was filling in. Kurt had an exciting look on his face,

Blaine looked smug. Mike looked angry and hurt and Tina looked like

she had just cried. Mr. Schue was looking guilty about something.

When all of the group was assembled, Mr. Schue addressed the crowd.

"Hey guys! Welcome to your first official day as campers! I know

this sudden change of venue kind of brought you guys off guard but

I know this will be a really fun time. I called you all here because I want

to split you off into two teams: Team Fire and Team Wind. Team Wind

will be coached by me and Team Fire will be coached by-"

"A far more superior coach who does not have a hairstyle that

looks like a lesbian porn star."

All of New Directions gasped as they saw Sue Sylvester in her

blue track suit. She stood next to Will, looking at him with anger in

her eyes.

"Mr. Schue? What is she doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Sue found out about our little competition and thought she would

be a good coach. Coach Beiste was away and Ken is still in therapy."

"What about Miss Pilsburry?" Finn asked.

"Emma will be the judge. These two teams will perform their own

showcase, Emma will then pick which team she likes the best."

"That will be my team. Slut." Sue added.

"Whichever team wins, will win a free meal to Breadsticks and

will choose the opening number for Sectionals." Will said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh. We have to win." Santana said.

"What are the teams?" Blaine asked.

"Ah, yes. Now I randomly put you all on teams. So when I call

your name, please come over here and join me."

"And for those of you fortunate enough not to be called,

join me in spiting spongehair squarechin."

"Okay, Sue! First name is Tina, Mike, Finn, Lauren, Blaine, Sam

and Brittany."

The kids that were called stood by their teacher.

"So sorry you were all stuck with your soon to be bald aging

teacher. Now for the fortunate ones: Hor (Quinn), Latina Hor (Santana),

Gay Kid (Kurt), Man Hor (Puck), Cripple (Artie), and Beak Face

(Rachel)."

All of the kids called went over to Sue.

"Okay, with those teams you all will complete. You have all week

to practice. I can't wait to hear what you all come up with."

"And I can't wait to wipe the floor with you, William. All of the

best kids are on my team."

"Thank you." Brittany said.

"Mr. Schue. The teams are uneven." Rachel said.

"Yes, I know. Since Mercedes has left us, we don't have an even

number but I'm sure your team will be just fine."

"Your team can lick my nine." Sue said.

"Sue, this is just a friendly competition."

"Just like you and your guidance counselor only have friendly

intentions. You're going down Will!" Sue yelled.

"Sue, we agreed not to do fight."

"Oh, I won't fight, I'm gonna pee on your sheets, vomit in your

hair while you sleep and then take a dump the size of a treadmill on

your face and then mix it all up together in one disgusting bodily fluids

sandwich and then I'll see you in the morning."

Sue then left to her pavilion. Will groaned in response.

"Is she really gonna do all that, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked.

"Yes, she will. Guys, get a great night's sleep and then we'll

practice. Best of luck to both teams, there will be a winner but I'd be

proud to see either team win. Good night."

Will then left the kids alone. Most of the kids started to leave

with the exception of Quinn and Rachel.

"Everyone's gone now. Tell me why we can't be together."

"I don't know, Rachel."

"We're on the same team, Quinn. We're a shoe in to win. We have

the strongest voices of our entire group, the only other girls on Team

Wind is Lauren, who can't sing, Brittany, who can't remember the

words and Tina's solos are always interrupted, we're totally gonna win

this thing and then you and I can go on a proper duet to Breadsticks."

Quinn looked around before she inched closer to Rachel.

"You're right, we're definitely gonna win."

"I want you to be my prize."

Quinn leaned in closer and then kissed Rachel with passion and

love. Rachel felt her heart melting with Quinn's approval of her. The two

girls then pulled apart.

"Does this mean you're ready to come out?" Rachel asked.

"It means that I want us to sing a romantic duet to start up the

competition."

Rachel smiled and held hands with her girlfriend.

"I said, I was sorry, Mike."

"Sorry's not good enough, Tina."

"I felt bad for him, okay? That's the only reason I did what I did."

"I'm fine with you and Artie being friends but the idea of you

almost having sex with him just to make him feel better? That's

cheating, Tina, you know that cheating is Quinn trademarked."

"I know, I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again and I didn't go

through with it."

"I don't want to break up with you because we're the perfect

Asian couple and because the writers don't really care about us but

promise me you won't ever do this again."

"I promise it won't happen again."

"Good, now let's go eat some salad with chicken feet in it."

"I don't know if they'll have that here."

"I think there's an Asian staff."

"Whoa, Asians are spreading like Bieber Fever."

"BIEBER!"

"Mike, it's over, okay? Everyone knows that was a horrible time."

"I won't stop pushing for more Justin."

Mike and Tina held each other's hands on their way to eat their

Asian cuisine.

Blaine had everything in place. He had his CD in his CD player

and he was wearing a polo shirt and tight jean shorts which he knew

Kurt would love to see him in. This was gonna be perfect. Blaine

waited for his love to appear. He checked his cell phone to see that it

was a little after eight. Blaine's confidence started to waver as time

went on and there was no Kurt. An hour passed and Kurt didn't show.

Blaine then gave up and took his CD out of the player and was ready

to unplug it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi there." Kurt said.

"Kurt? You're late."

"Did you change your phone back for Daylights Saving Time?"

Blaine then realized that today was in fact the day that the clocks

should be moved back in an hour and he did so accordingly. He then

put his CD back in his player.

"Are you ready to hear what I have to stay?"

"You don't need to say anything, Blaine. I've done a lot of thinking

and-"

"I don't want you to do any thinking. Just feel."

Blaine then turned on the CD.

**BLAINE**

** YOU THINK I'M PRETTY**

** WITHOUT ANY MAKE-UP ON**

** YOU THINK I'M FUNNY**

** WHEN I GET THE PUNCH LINE WRONG**

** I FINALLY FOUND YOU**

** MY MISSING PUZZLE PIECE**

** I'M COMPLETE**

** LET'S GO ALL THE WAY TONIGHT**

** NO REGRETS, JUST LOVE**

** WE CAN DANCE UNTIL WE DIE**

** YOU AND I WILL BE YOUNG FOREVER**

** YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM**

** THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON**

** I CAN'T SLEEP **

** LET'S RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK**

** DON'T EVER LOOK BACK**

** MY HEART STOPS WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME**

** JUST ONE TOUCH**

** NOW BABY I BELIEVE**

** THIS IS REAL**

** SO TAKE A CHANCE AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK**

** DON'T EVER LOOK**

** I'M A GET YOUR HEART RACING IN MY SKIN TIGHT JEANS**

** BE YOUR TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT**

** LET YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME**

** BE YOUR TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT**

When Blaine finished his song, Kurt jumped on top of Blaine,

kissing him with a passion that Kurt had missed since their relationship

had ended.

"You are my teenage dream, Blaine. Now and forever." Kurt said.

"This is our song, Kurt. You and me forever." Blaine replied.

The boys kissed some more, and then spent the rest of the night

cuddling under the stars.

"Do you think this will turn into Romeo and Juliet?" Kurt asked.

"If it does, I get to be Romeo."

"Why do you get to play Romeo?"

"Because if I thought you died, I would have nothing to live for."

"And if I knew you were dead, oh I'd probably just buy a nice

scarf."

"Kurt!"

"I'm just kidding, Blaine. I couldn't bare to live without you, I don't

know how I made it this long without being in your arms."

"I don't know how I did either."

"Hi Will."

"Emma. I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, that's alright. I'm just trying to clean myself up from ah some

bodily dysfunctions."

"Oh, are you sick?"

"No, but my roommate is."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I really appreciate you being so

accommodating me like this, it means a lot."

"No problem."

Will stepped out of the bathroom to greet Emma.

"Will, I didn't come here just to see the kids. I came here to

talk to you about my feelings."

"What are your feelings?"

"I want to continue our relationship."

"So do I."

Will then leaned in to kiss Emma and Emma kissed back. It was

a very beautiful moment that was happy for the two but sad for Sam,

who was watching outside the window.

Santana was in complete pain. She was irritated by the pain and

she wanted it to go away. While she was in the girl's room, she saw

something that caught her eye. She took it out of Quinn's bag and went

into the bathroom. When the test results were finished, she screamed

in pain. The results were positive. She was pregnant.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Hope you liked this chapter. Lots of great drama coming up. Thanks for the reviews. I try to accommodate you guys as much as possible but if you really don't like my story, there is no need for you to read it or say anything hurtful. Thank you, any positive/constructive reviews would be great. Thanks!**


	13. The Return

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. Finally, she was happy, she

had her girlfriend with her, and they were not in the closet any longer.

Rachel and Quinn had told all of the girls who they were rooming with

that they were dating. Everyone was supportive which made Rachel

feel loved. Brittany and Santana were also out and official, so there

were two power lesbian couples at McKinley.

"Does this mean you guys are gonna have sex in front of us?"

"No, Lauren. We are not that lower class." Rachel replied.

"I'd be into it." Santana said.

This made Rachel blush but the rest of the girls laugh. It had

been a lot easier on Quinn to be out than she thought. When she told

Finn and Puck about it, both of them were shocked but supportive.

Puck went on about how he thought it was hot that he had sex with

a lesbian but Finn seemed to feel uncomfortable talking about his

past relationship with Quinn. Quinn wasn't sure why but she wasn't

in the mood to question him. The girls were in great harmony with

each other, however this was not the case in the guy's cabin. Finn

refused to sleep anywhere near Puck and did not talk to him. Puck

made several attempts to talk to Finn but Finn always ignored him.

Puck thought after his emotional solo, Finn would be more inclined

to talk to him but Finn hadn't said a word to him since they got at the

camp site. Kurt and Blaine had pushed their beds together and spent

the whole nights cuddling and kissing. Sam watched with jealousy

and anger. He was officially done with his teacher and all he could think

about was Blaine. Kurt had later forced him to delete the picture so all

Sam was able to see was what Blaine wore in public. He was desperate

to win Blaine for himself, he just had to come up with a plan. Mike was

good friends with Artie, and the two of them talked about girls and

what songs they wanted to sing. Puck and Finn were both still in the

closet, with Kurt, Blaine and Artie being the only ones that knew about

Finn and Puck's secret relationship. The three boys hadn't said a word

about it. Puck thought it wasn't badass at all to be in the closet and he

wanted to get Finn back but Finn refused to talk to him. Puck was

hoping to be on the same team as Finn, but he wasn't, which meant

he would have to find a way to woo his boy in another way, but how?

Puck was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard loud screaming

from the girl's cabin.

"What are they screaming about now?" Puck asked.

"Don't know. Girls are girls, I guess." Mike replied.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt screamed.

"What is it, baby?" Blaine asked.

"I like it when you call me baby." Kurt replied.

"I like you."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips which made Kurt blush.

"JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED ALREADY." Sam snapped.

"Okay, Mercedes just texted me. She's back!" Kurt squealed.

"What? But what about her recording contract?" Finn asked.

"She said she couldn't bare to be away from us this long, so she

decided to end it."

"That's so sweet of her." Blaine said.

"Can we see her, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, but before we see her, you have to do something for me."

"What's that, Blainey?"

"You need to kiss me."

"Okay."

Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's lips. After the kiss, Kurt and Blaine

walked up out of the room to see Mercedes. She was being hugged to

death by all the girls at the moment. Kurt and Blaine walked over.

Mercedes squealed and ran over to hug Kurt and then she hugged Blaine

after.

"I can't believe you're here!" Kurt screamed.

"I had to come back! I missed you guys so much!"

"So you just gave up your contract?"

"Fame is nice but nothing beats being with your friends."

Kurt hugged Mercedes again, beaming with her.

"So what's up? I feel like I've been gone forever."

Kurt and Mercedes walked away from the rest of the group.

"Well, a lot of stuff has gone down. I can't even begin. Blaine

and I broke up but then got back together again."

"Oh no! Why did you break up?"

"Sam is interested in Blaine and basically tried to break us up but

everything's fine now, Sam knows where he stands."

"Oh, so Sam is on team gay."

"I told you. No straight boy dyes his hair like that."

"You're still crazy. Anything else happen?"

"Not really, oh Rachel and Quinn are together and Brittany and

Santana are together. They just told us."

"Whoa, really? I didn't know those four swung that way."

"It seems like all of New Directions is gay these days."

"What?"

Kurt then realized he had eluded towards Finn and Puck and

panicked before covering it up.

"Never mind. So, hey we broke up into two teams, I guess you'll

be on my team because we were short a person. Does Mr. Schue know

your back?"

"Yes, I let him know I wanted to be back with you guys."

"Okay, then I'm sure you'll be on my team! Oh it's so exciting !

We are totally gonna win, we have all of the best voices on our team

well except for Blaine, he's so perfect."

Mercedes chuckled.

"Looks like you are completely smitten."

"I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Have you and Blaine ever- I mean you know?"

"No, we talked about it when were at the hotel but now it seems

like it's not gonna happen, I mean have you seen the lodging? It's all

public, and I'm not gonna go all brokeback here."

"Well I know it's personal, I won't get too much into it. Oh, I'm

just so excited to see you!"

"Oh, me too! Tell me what it was like to be a star!"

Mercedes took Kurt by the arm and told him all about her

experience.

The rest of the guys had left to find Mercedes with the exception

of Finn and Puck.

"Dude, we need to talk." Puck said.

"I'm done talking to you." Finn replied.

"Why are you so angry? I thought we were okay after my song."

"I understood what you were saying, it doesn't mean that I forgive

you."

"Why not, Finn? I know this whole thing was a mistake, but I'm

into you now, and being in the closet is totally wimpy."

"So is abandoning me."

"Finn, I couldn't keep that up not after you started to love me."

"Love you? Love you? Really, Puck? There's no way I could love

you after what you did to me."

"Finn, I care about you and I want us to go out."

"Follow me outside."

Puck followed Finn outside until they were alone in the woods.

"Listen to this song, Puck. It says everything."

Finn then took a deep breath and sung acapella.

**FINN**

** I KNOW I CAN'T TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS YOU**

** CUZ ALL THAT'S WAITING IS REGRET**

** AND DON'T YOU KNOW I'M NOT YOUR GHOST ANYMORE**

** YOU LOST THE LOVE I LOVED THE MOST**

** I LEARNED TO LIVE HALF ALIVE**

** AND NOW YOU WANT ME ONE MORE TIME**

** AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE**

** RUNNING 'ROUND LEAVING SCARS**

** COLLECTING YOUR JAR OF HEARTS**

** AND TEARING LOVE APART**

** YOU'RE GONNA CATCH A COLD**

** FROM THE ICE INSIDE YOUR SOUL**

** SO DON'T COME BACK FOR ME**

** WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE**

** AND IT TOOK SO LONG JUST TO FEEL ALRIGHT**

** REMEMBER HOW TO PUT BACK THE LIGHT IN MY EYES**

** I WISH I HAD MISSED THE FIRST TIME THAT WE KISSED**

** CUZ YOU BROKE ALL YOUR PROMISES**

** AND NOW YOU'RE BACK**

** YOU DON'T GET TO GET ME BACK**

** AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE**

** RUNNING 'ROUND LEAVING SCARS**

** COLLECTING YOUR JAR OF HEARTS**

** AND TEARING LOVE APART**

** YOU'RE GONNA CATCH A COLD**

** FROM THE ICE INSIDE YOUR SOUL**

** SO DON'T COME BACK FOR ME**

** DON'T COME BACK AT ALL**

** WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE**

** WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE**

Finn finished his song with tears in his eyes. Puck looked at him

with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I never meant to."

"I just don't think it was meant to be."

"Okay."

Puck then left Finn without another word.

"Hey, Santana. Why aren't you outside with the others? Mercedes

is here now, I think she teleported here."

"I just don't feel like celebrating right now." Santana said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm gonna tell you."

"Promise."

"I've got a bun in the oven."

"Oh, well I'll help you get out when it's ready. "

"No, Brittany. I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sue, Emma and Will will be in the next one, promise! Rate/Review please! Thanks!**


	14. The Confession

"Did you see the stork?"

"No, Brittany. Babies don't come from storks. How many times do I need

to say that to you?"

"Oh, okay. So we're gonna keep it right?"

"I don't know. This all came so fast."

"You lasted pretty long."

"Brittany, it has nothing to do with that."

"Well, yeah, I mean you and I made it."

"Brittany, are you serious? We didn't make the baby. You're not the

baby daddy."

"I'm not?"

"No, it's one of the guys. I have to find out who it is."

"Well who did you sleep with?"

"Umm."

Santana realized trying to figure out who the baby daddy was would be

like trying to understand why people actually like Justin Bieber, the

world may never know. She had sex with practically every guy in New

Directions, with the exception of the gay ones, of course. They all sort of

blended together, future and present. She would have to be sneaky and

try to figure it out. She might never figure it out though without like a

AND or DNA test or whatever.

"Who are possible choices?" Brittany asked.

"Puck, Finn, Sam or Mike." Santana replied.

"You got Mike to cheat on Tina?"

"He was easy and not that good."

"Oh my god, Mike's Lindsay Lohan?"

"No, but that's a good one."

"So what do we do now?"

"I say we go to the boy's room and look for clues."

"Okay that sounds great."

"Yeah, let's get started."

Brittany and Santana left the girl's room and snuck into the boy's room.

"So I hear Mercedes is back." Emma said.

"Yeah, it's really exciting. She is incredibly talented and I'm glad that she

will still be around for next year. I'll put her on team fire to even out the

teams."

"Sounds good. I'll have a tough choice picking the team that wins."

"It won't be a tough choice, Irma. By the way that blouse is hideous."

Sue walked into Emma's room, wearing her classic track suit with a

toothbrush in her right hand.

"Both teams are great, Sue. It will be hard." Will said.

"Nonsense. Team Fire will burn out the competition, leaving the other

team with no reason to live, if I have it my way, we'll have seven

suicides."

"Sue, knock it off! You know that's not the reason why we're doing this."

"And you know using that much amount of product in your hair will

kill the ozone layer, and yet here we are."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we all get a good night's sleep and

prepare for tomorrow. You two can coach your teams and I can check

to see how all of you are doing. That sounds like fun, don't you think?"

Will and Sue both looked at each other angrily and then went into

their room to sleep while Emma sprayed some more disinfectant

around her bed before she fell asleep.

"I want to talk to you, Kurt."

"Talk to me, Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands outside their cabin. The

energy upon Mercedes' arrival had died down.

"I want to talk to you about sex."

"What about it?"

"I know that you're into romance and everything but sex can be

very romantic."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to be your first time and I want you to be

my first time as well."

"I think that could be arranged in the future."

"I don't want to wait, Kurt."

"Blaine, there's no way we can do that while we're here at camp.

We are rooming with several other guys."

"There are other places we can go, Kurt. It can be such a beautiful

moment for us."

Kurt thought for a moment and then rested his head on his

boyfriend's lap.

"I want to be intimate with you, Blaine. I want you to touch me

and I don't want anyone else to ever touch me in that way but you. I

wanted to do it with you before we changed our location but a

romantic summer night in a campsite can be just as beautiful as a hotel."

"You're so beautiful, you know that." Blaine said.

Blaine then kissed Kurt's head and held him in his arms.

"So are you."

The boys then started to kiss passionately and Blaine rested his

body on top of Kurt's. Sam was watching from a distance, incredibly

angered at what he saw. He had to come up with a plan to break up the

two. But what would that be? Sam was shocked to see Kurt leave Blaine

alone. Sam took his chance and walked over to where Blaine was. When

Blaine saw Sam, he started to back away.

"I don't think you should be near me. Kurt's the jealous type."

"When are you going to get it into your head that Kurt's not the

one for you. I am, Blaine. I'm in love with you, I can't stop thinking

about you. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry that I did it to

you but I only did it because I just can't bare to see you in the arms

of someone else."

Blaine's expression changed and he walked closer to Sam.

"Sam, I'm flattered that you feel that way and I think it was big

of you to apologize but Kurt's my boyfriend and I'm in love with him

and I just don't feel that way about you or anyone else and I don't think

I ever will."

"Have you seen my abs? I'll take my shirt off, you'll see."

Blaine put a hand out to stop Sam.

"There's no need. My heart belongs to Kurt Hummel."

Blaine then left Sam alone.

**SAM**

** OH, WHOA, OH, OH, OH, WOAH OH, OH, OH**

** EVERYBODY'S LAUGHING IN MY MIND**

** RUMORS SPREADING ABOUT THIS OTHER GUY**

** DO YOU DO WHAT YOU DID WHEN YOU DID WITH ME**

** DOES HE LOVE YOU THE WAY I CAN**

** DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THE PLANS YOU MADE WITH ME**

** CUZ BABY I DIDN'T**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME HOLDING YOUR HAND**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME MAKING YOU LAUGH**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** THIS IS SO SAD**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME **

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** FEELING YOUR KISS**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** BUYING YOU GIFTS**

** THIS IS SO WRONG**

** I CAN'T GO ON**

** TILL YOU BELIEVE**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** I NEED TO KNOW SHOULD I FIGHT FOR LOVE**

** OR DISARM**

** IT'S GETTING HARDER TO SHIELD**

** THIS PAIN IN MY HEART**

** OH WOAH THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** HOLDING YOUR HAND**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME MAKING YOU LAUGH**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** THIS IS SO SAD**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME **

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** FEELING YOUR KISS**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** BUYING YOU GIFTS**

** THIS IS SO WRONG**

** I CAN'T GO ON**

** TILL YOU BELIEVE**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** HOLDING YOUR HAND**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** AND MAKING YOU LAUGH OH BABY**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** TALKING FOR HOURS**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

** I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET YOU GO**

** I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET YOU GO**

** NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET YOU GO**

** THAT SHOULD BE ME**

"See anything in Finn's bag?" Santana asked.

"Yes."

"I mean, anything relating to me."

"Oh, no."

"Wow, Brittany? Okay it might be Finn or Puck but I doubt it's

Mike, I mean we only did it once and it was a while ago."

"What are you doing in here?" Puck asked.

"None of your business, Puckerman." Santana snapped.

"We're looking for evidence." Brittany said.

Santana slapped her hand on her forehead.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck said.

"Santana needs to figure out what guy got her pregnant."

"Brittany! No!" Santana yelled.

"You're pregnant?" Puck asked.

"Tell anyone and I'll crack one of your nuts. Left or right, you can

decide."

"Relax, I won't say anything. But I can tell you I'm not your baby

daddy."

"Why? We've had sex before."

"We haven't had sex in forever and that's because you and

Brittany are together and I'm -. If you just got pregnant, the baby

daddy's probably Sam, seeing as you dated him the last."

Santana then remembered having sex with Sam and having

the condom break. Of course, it was definitely Sam's. Santana had

so many sexual partners it had all blurred together.

"I have to tell him." Santana said.

"But you and Brittany are together, what do you want to be a

pregnant lesbian with your own boy-bitch?"

"I'm not asking for your help, Puckerman. I'm asking for your

silence."

"Whatever. Just get out of the boy's room."

Santana and Brittany then left. Finn walked into the room and

climbed up into his bed.

"Are you doing okay, Finn?" Puck asked.

"No. I'm not."

Puck turned to look over at his friend.

"Dude, what's up?"

"I have an itch down there."

**A/N: Reviews would be great! Thanks for all your support. It really means a lot to me. The next chapters are gonna focus on the two teams, Team Wind and Team Fire. I had to get Mercedes back to even the teams up. They'll be more performances throughout the chapters. The song that was sung by Sam is called That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber. I personally don't like him but I like that song, the lyrics are actually good and I know Sam likes Bieber so I thought it fit his storyline. He's also Santana's baby daddy and he's gay and secretly in love with Blaine. Drama! Right? Okay, I'll stop babbling now. **


	15. The Hurt

"Woah, dude, Seriously." Puck said.

"Yes, it really itches." Finn replied.

"Umm, did I give it to you?"

"Well, obviously. With the exception of Santana, you're the only one I've done

it with."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I made you itch."

"Dude, I'm scared. Like this could seriously be a STD."

"Relax, man."

"You're not the one who has hermes."

"Herpes, Finn. Herpes."

"Whatever. I need to go to a doctor. Don't they like check this stuff out?"

"I can take you."

"Dude, we don't have a car. It's the middle of the night and we're not

allowed to leave the camp site."

"Since when I have ever followed the rules. I can hot wire Mr. Schue's

car. We'll be back with plenty of time for our first practice tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can hot wire the car?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a bad ass remember?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The boys agreed to sneak out of their room when the rest of the boys

returned to the cabin. As soon as the boys returned and fell asleep, Puck

and Finn snuck out. They walked to the parking lot and then Puck got into

the car, which his teacher had left unlocked, and then hot wired the car.

"Get in." Puck commanded.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Finn asked.

"Yes, it is. Now get in." Puck replied.

Finn got in the car and the two boys drove away.

"Is Sam here?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Blaine replied.

"I need to talk to him."

"Well he's sleeping. And this is the boy's cabin." Blaine said.

"Yeah and you're probably fucking Kurt in here." Santana replied.

"That is private information."

"Just let me talk to him, pretty boy. It's important."

"Fine, I'll go get him."

Santana waited until Sam returned with Blaine. Blaine then left

the two alone.

"What is it, Santana? I'm tired."

"I'm pregnant and you're the father." Santana blabbed out.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Sam yelled.

"Shut up! Yeah I'm pregnant so you're gonna take care of me. Get me

what I want when I want it. All that stuff, blah blah blah."

"Wait but Santana we used protection and that was a while ago."

"Condom must have been defective, whatever. It's your responsibility

now. You have to support me."

Santana then turned on her heel and left Sam alone, in tears.

"_Okay I know what you're thinking," Santana thought to herself. "I was _

_pregnant and I was so relaxed and care free about it. What gives? Well it turns_

_out I'm not pregnant. I had a little stupid moment involving shoving Quinn's_

_thermometer up my vajay jay. I laughed to myself when Quinn used it to take_

_her temperature. She was lesbo, she probably licked Rachel. Wouldn't be much_

_difference with me, anyway. Now I probably shouldn't have just told Sam I _

_was pregnant but I thought I might as well have some fun with this. Finn_

_was Quinn's bitch when she was pregnant, and I could use someone to do _

_meaningless tasks for me. So that was the plan. Tell Sam I was pregnant and_

_exploit him. After all, I know he broke up Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt's my_

_boy. I knew I had to get him back in New Directions and so I did, I was just_

_doing another nice thing for him. I would tell Brittany, of course. I'm sure_

_she would be on board with it. This is gonna be fun." _

Santana then walked into the girl's room.

"Mr. Hudson?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me." Finn replied.

"I have good and bad news."

"How can you have both at the same time?"

"It's two different things."

"Okay."

"You don't have an STD, it's an allergic reaction to hay. If you're

sleeping on a bed with hay on it, try to do the best you can to make sure

your body doesn't touch it."

"So what's the good news?" Finn asked.

"That was the good news, Finn." Puck replied.

"Oh, so what's the bad news?"

"You have some damage in your rectum."

"My what?"

"The rectum, in your anus. There's been a tear. It's nothing permanent but

you might want to take care of yourself, you might have trouble with your bowels

and I would avoid any kind of intercourse for a while." The doctor looked in

Puck's direction, who was smirking. Finn was blushing.

"Thanks doctor." Finn said.

"I'm serious about the intercourse, there." The doctor said again.

"It's not happening anytime soon, I promise." Finn said.

Puck then looked down again and walked with Finn out of the

hospital.

"Figures I was too big enough for you to handle, Finny D."

"Shut up, Puck! God, that was so embarrassing."

"I thought it was hilarious."

"You want to bottom next time, cuz that pain isn't funny."

"You want to do it again?"

Finn looked away.

"I don't know, I just feel like it's unfair how you dominated every time.

I was always curious to try to top but you never let me."

"I'll let you right now."

"But we're broken up and I told you we don't have a chance."

"We can go back to just sex."

"That really hurt me and you remember?"

"That's because we were confused, this time we know what's up."

"Well, maybe just one time."

"I got the stuff in the car."

"You brought lube and condoms with you?"

"I'm always prepared."

Finn and Puck then got in the back seat, ready to pick up where they left off.

Morning came too quickly for New Directions.

"GET UP YOU SLOPPY BABIES!" Sue yelled at the girls.

The girls groaned as they got up. Sue then walked into the boy's room.

"GET UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR HUMAN BEINGS!" She yelled at them.

After a miserable wake up, the entirety of New Directions gathered in

the grass in the center of the site. There they saw Sue, Will and Emma. Emma

stood in front of them with a smile.

"Welcome, all. It's so good to see you. Sue is the leader of Team Fire and

Will is the leader of Team Wind. You will now go with your fellow team leaders to

begin practicing. Good luck to all! I'll be around to monitor your progress."

The kids walked over to their respective teams.

"Where's Finn?" Tina asked.

Everyone then looked around but they could not find him.

"And where's Puck?" Quinn asked.

No one could find him either.

"Oh gosh! This is awful. Okay, I should call the police. I want you all to keep

up with your competition. I'll go check for them and if I don't see them then I'll call.

This is just dreadful, but enjoy your time together." Emma said.

With that, she was gone. All of New Directions was worried about Finn and

Puck, but the show must go on. Sue then grabbed her team and took them to the

main stage where they were going to perform at the end of their time.

"I booked this stage the entire week, no one on that miserable excuse for a

team will ever be able to practice on it. If anyone of them are ever on stage, I have

the legal right to euthanize their entire team."

"Umm, Miss Sylvester, we don't mind sharing." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, but I do. Okay, team get up on stage. Now dance or something."

"We need a song first." Rachel said.

"Pick one, Barbra." Sue snapped.

"What about a Michael Jackson song?" Artie asked.

"I'd be down with some Thriller." Santana said.

"Alright." Rachel said.

"Okay, go ahead and sing and dance your hearts out. I gotta take a waz."

Sue left. The whole gang of New Directions began to sing and dance to

the music. However, everyone stopped in their tracks when Rachel fell off the

stage and fell to the ground with a thud. Quinn raced to her side.

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

"Ouch! No! It's my ankle. I can't move it!" Rachel replied.

"Someone help her!" Quinn snapped.

Santana and Kurt raced to help Rachel and led her to a chair.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"No, it hurts. I don't think I can stand up."

"That sucks." Santana said.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Artie replied.

Sue returned.

"Why aren't you dancing? And why are you sitting? I won't tolerate slacking,

Streisand."

Sue shoved Rachel off the chair and sat down. Rachel screamed in pain,

which caused Kurt and Santana to help Rachel into another chair.

"What's wrong with that one?" Sue asked.

"Rachel broke her ankle. She needs to go to the hospital." Quinn said.

"I broke my uterus, Q and you know what I did. I just sucked it up and went

on making my top ten ugliest ginger's list. Suck it up, Barbra."

"I don't think I can compete. Oh no! I can't compete! This is a disaster! There

is no way this team can win without my far superior voice in lead vocals."

"I'm getting, Mr. Schue." Quinn said.

She left to get him. She returned with her teacher shortly, who checked on

Rachel.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm okay, it just really hurts." Rachel said.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay? There's one not far from here."

Will walked towards his car, with Kurt and Santana supporting Rachel behind him.

"Where's my car?" Will asked.

His car was not there.

"Did you park it somewhere else?" Santana asked.

"No. It was right here, as soon as we arrived." Will replied.

Emma then ran to New Directions with tears down here eyes.

"Miss P, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Finn and Puck have been in a car accident." She said.

**A/N: Nasty place to stop, I know! I just am obsessed with drama lol. I'm so excited for Born This Way! I'll probably post the next chapter before then, I can't stay away from Glee! Anyways, reviews would be awesome!**


	16. The Proposition

"You can take my car." Emma said.

Emma gave Will her car keys and Will thanked her and then left

with Rachel. Emma then turned to look at Kurt, who looked incredibly

upset.

"Miss Pilsburry, what did they say? What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, Finn and Puck took Mr. Schuester's car and went

somewhere. On their way back, they were hit by a drunk driver. They're

in the hospital now."

"I have to see Finn." Kurt said.

"Kurt, they aren't even at the hospital yet. The nurse said she

would contact me the minute she knew something else. Right now, I just

need you to be brave, okay?"

"Okay. But please let me know when you hear something."

"Of course, I will sweetie."

Kurt wiped away more tears before leaving to go back to his

group. Santana was worried too but she hoped for the best. Sam then

appeared next to her.

"Here's your food and magazines. Anything else I can get you?"

"Nope, you served your purpose today. But hey, you might get

lucky for your team. Finn was in a car accident. He probably won't be

able to compete, so you'll probably get lead guy status."

"Oh my gosh, really. Is Finn okay?"

"They haven't heard anything, other then some drunk driver hit

him. I feel awful for Kurt, he was really upset."

"I'll bet he'll go crying to Blaine about it." Sam snapped.

"Well, duh. Blaine's his boyfriend." Santana replied.

"He doesn't deserve him."

Santana had amazing gaydar due to being a previous closeted

lesbian and just a flat out bitch. Her fake baby daddy was gay and totally

crushing on Blaine. It made perfect sense, Santana totally saw Sam

checking out Blaine's butt. Instead of confronting him, she thought she'd

have some fun with this.

"Well then who does deserve him?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, just not Kurt." Sam replied.

"No, seriously who? I mean, Finn and Puck are obviously not

interested, Artie is a cripple, Mike is with Tina. There are no other

guys that would want him. Unless, you want him?"

"What? No that's crazy."

Santana turned to look at him with hostility.

"You're gay? You're like Blaine? How could you be interested in

another guy when I'm pregnant with our baby!" Santana yelled.

"It's just who I figured out I am, okay? I didn't mean for this

to happen. I was confused and Kurt helped me realize I was gay when

I was at that motel with him. That was back when you and Karofsky

were together."

"Well this won't do, Lips. You need to support me."

"I will support you! Geez, I have no shot with Blaine, he's

completely in love with Kurt. It's over and it never even started."

Santana then came up with a plan. She knew pretending to be

pregnant was super bitchy (look at Terri Schuester), how could she let

Sam know she wasn't pregnant without him getting mad? Easy, she

could get Sam and Blaine together. He'd be so distracted with Blaine, he

wouldn't even care about Santana's lie. Yes, it was perfect.

"What if I could convince you that you have a shot with Blaine?"

She asked.

"That's never gonna happen, I don't know why you think it

would."

"Meet me tonight by the docks, dress nice."

"Why?"

"Because Blaine's gonna be there."

Santana then turned and left, leaving Sam shocked.

"This is officially the worst display of a group I have ever seen!"

Sue yelled.

"That's because Rachel is gone, Kurt is really upset about the

accident, actually all of are upset about the accident. It's all any of us

can think about. We lost Rachel and Puck, and Kurt for today. And

we're tired. We've been practicing all day without a single meal." Quinn

said.

"Winners can eat meals. Losers drink their sweat." Sue replied.

"Can we please just take five already?" Mercedes asked.

"Fine, but you all better get the anchors out of your pants and

get better."

Sue then left the group alone.

"Okay, she is officially insane." Mercedes said.

"I know, but it's old news honestly." Artie said.

"You think Finn and Puck are gonna be okay?" Quinn asked.

"I bet they'll be fine." Santana said.

"I really hope so. If anything bad happened to Finn, I can't imagine

how upset Kurt's gonna be." Mercedes said.

"And with Rachel, Finn and Puck in the hospital, it just doesn't

seem like this is even fun anymore. And in other related news, we're a

person short for the competition again. Two if Kurt stays so sad."

"He'll be alright, he's tough." Artie replied.

"Hello."

"Emma, it's Will."

"How's Rachel?"

"She didn't break her ankle. She just sprained it. The doctor said

she should stay off her feet for a few days and then she should be fine."

"Oh, that's excellent news."

"Did you hear anything about Finn and Puck?"

"Nothing new. I'm so worried. And what are we gonna tell their

parents? I mean, we have to call."

"I'll call them but I want to wait until we hear more information

before we upset them. How's Kurt?"

"He's very upset. Blaine's with him now. Poor thing, I can tell Kurt

really loves Finn."

"Alright, I'll be back soon with Rachel. I think tonight we'll have to

hold an emergency meeting. I don't think I was clear enough about the

rules."

"Okay, I think that's a great idea."

"Alright, bye then. See you in a bit."

"Bye, Will."

"It's okay, baby. It's gonna be okay."

Blaine held Kurt in his arms, trying to comfort him.

"What if he's gonna die? What if I lose my only brother?"

"He's gonna be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just have this feeling, like it's gonna be okay."

Kurt then rested his head on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes.

Blaine held him and kissed him on the head and started to massage his

back. Kurt fell asleep in his boyfriend's loving arms. Blaine was shocked

when he saw Santana walk in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Blaine whispered.

"Can't I talk to you?" Santana said.

"Not in here. And keep your voice down. Kurt's asleep."

"Fine then come outside with me."

"I'm not leaving Kurt."

"Fine then I'll whisper. I need a favor. I need you to pretend to be

with Sam."

"What?"

"Look, I realize I screwed up. I told Sam I was pregnant even

though I'm not actually pregnant. I need something to distract him. I

know he's gay and in love with you, so I want you to pretend to date him

so that way he won't really care when I tell him I'm not pregnant."

"Why would you lie to Sam like that?"

"I like being served, okay? My relatives were slaveholders. Look,

will you do it for me or not?"

"Absolutely not. Kurt is my boyfriend, I lost him once, I'm not

losing him again."

"If you do this for me, then I'll help you."

"Help me how?"

"I know you've been wanting in Kurt's pants ever since you

started dating. I can convince Kurt to do the nasty with you if you fake

date Sam. I won't tell Kurt so he won't find out. You can break it off with

Sam within a few days. It's not cheating if it's fake."

"What if Sam wants to kiss me or worse?"

"Just tell him you have a cold sore or something. Look are you in

or what?"

"I want to be the one to be Kurt's first and I want to do so on my

own terms but I haven't been able to talk about it anymore after the first

time and it's kind of been pushed to the side currently. If you promise

to ask him with maturity, then I'll agree to it but just for two days max,

and absolutely no kissing, I will never cheat."

"It's a deal." Santana shook Blaine's hand and left.

Emma's phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

"Yes, hello."

"Miss Pilsburry?"

"Yes, this is she."

"The boy, Mr. Puckerman is doing just fine. He needed some

stitches but he's all patched up now."

"That's great. What about Mr. Hudson?"

"His condition is critical."

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely. I thought Born This Way was a great episode. Glad Kurt's back but I'll miss Blaine. I still hate Karofsky but I hope Santana accepts herself. Can't wait for Rumors. I doubt Kurt is cheating, he's too old fashioned for that. Sam could be coming out to him. Bonus points if you catch my Born This Way and Rumors episode references. **


	17. The Revelations

Rachel was miserable. Flat out miserable. While the rest of her team

was engaged in song and dance, she had to spend the entire day

in her bed with ice on her heel. Quinn came to visit her frequently as

did some of the other girls, which was nice, but they always had to

leave her. It was truly awful. There was no more word on Finn's

status and Rachel was really worried. Even though things didn't

work out with Finn, Rachel still cared deeply about him. She also

knew how much it was hurting Kurt. He tried to be brave but his

heart wasn't in the song these days. Blaine did his best to cheer

him up but Rachel could tell that there was nothing he could do.

Only time would tell. Puck arrived just yesterday, making the teams

even again.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Puck." Kurt said.

Kurt and Puck were in the guy's room alone. The rest were

practicing their big number.

"That drunk did this to you, not me. I did the best I could, okay?"

"The best you could wasn't good enough, because of you, I

might lose my brother."

"You don't think I feel awful about this? I was gonna tell him,

I was gonna tell Finn that I love him when we got back here and that

stupid driver hit us. My instincts just made me turn the car away from

myself. I feel like crap, okay?"

"Puck, I'm sorry. I'm just really upset and I don't know who to

blame or what to do. I can't stop crying."

Puck smiled at Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know he means a lot to

you and I know you mean a lot to him too. I want Finn to be okay but

I honestly don't know any more than you do."

"I honestly can't think of anything but Finn right now but I still

want to have fun. Are you ready to go out there and perform?"

"I'll try."

Puck and Kurt went to find their team-mates.

"There you guys are. How are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I'm alright." Kurt replied.

"Just a little tired." Puck said.

"It's good to have you back, Puck." Mercedes said.

"Thanks."

"Okay, enough with the gooshy stuff. We gotta practice." Santana

said.

"Can I sing a song?" Puck asked.

"Sure. It'd be good practice." Artie answered.

Puck took to the stage with his guitar.

"This is for Finn." He said.

**PUCK**

** MHMM MHMM YEAH OH WOAH**

** I STOOD BY THE EXIT DOOR OF THE HOTEL CAFÉ **

** HE WAS PLAYING WITH HIS BAND**

** I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A SUCKER, HAD A WEAKNESS FOR**

** A BOY PLAYING THE DRUMS WITH A DRINK IN HIS HAND**

** HIS WORDS WERE LIKE HEAVEN IN MY HURRICANE**

** MY KNEES BUCKLED UNDER**

** I THOUGHT EVERYONE WAS WACTCHING ME**

** WATCHING YOU SAVE MY LIFE WITH THE SONG**

** YOU WERE MINE**

** IN THE BACK OF MY MIND**

** OH JUST FOR ONE NIGHT**

** JUST FOR A WHILE**

** THERE'S ALWAYS ONE THAT GETS AWAY**

** THE ONE THAT SNEAKS UP ON YOU THAT SLIPS AWAY**

** YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MINE**

** IN THE BACK OF MY MIND**

** OH WE HAD A NIGHT**

** JUST A LITTLE WHILE**

** THER'S ALWAYS ONE THAT GETS AWAY**

** THE ONE THAT SNEAKS UP ON YOU THAT SLIPS AWAY**

** IN A CLOSED OFF CORNER OF MY HEART YES**

** I'LL ALWAYS SEE YOUR FACE**

** THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

** OH THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

** THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

** OH THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

** OH YEAH WOAH OH **

** I'M NOT A VICTIM OF CLICHES**

** I DON'T BELIEVE IN SOUL MATES**

** HAPPY ENDINGS ONLY ONE**

** OH AND I MET YOU AND ALL THAT CHANGED**

** I HAD A TASTE AND YOU'RE STILL SITTING ON THE TIP**

** OF MY TONGUE**

** FINN, YOU WERE MINE**

** SOMEWHERE IN TIME**

** I'LL LOOK FOR YOU FIRST**

** IN MY NEXT LIFE**

** THERE'S ALWAYS ONE THAT GETS AWAY**

** THE ONE THAT SNEAKS UP ON YOU THAT SLIPS AWAY**

** SLIPS AWAY**

** IN A CLOSED OFF CORNER OF MY HEART, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**

** YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY **

When Puck finished his song, all of Team Fire clapped for him. Quinn

then got up on stage and looked at Puck with a smile.

"Puck, do you love Finn?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Puck said.

And then Puck leaned on Quinn and cried. Cried for the possible

loss of someone that Puck just realized he couldn't live without. Quinn

comforted him as the rest of the team supported Puck as well.

"Girls, please tell me what's been happening. I feel like I'm not

even here, just stuck here all day." Rachel said.

"Well, first things first, turns out Puck is in love with Finn."

"Mercedes, are you sure? Since when where Puck and Finn into

other boys?"

"No idea, but Puck was curious and he kissed Finn and then it led

to this sexual flin and then Finn said he loved Puck but Puck wasn't

ready and then Finn said no to Puck when he said he was ready. Puck

convinced Finn to be sexual again but apparently Finn bailed at the last

minute. Puck was planning on saying that he was in love with Finn and

wanted a relationship when they got back from the doctor's but now

Finn might not make it alive. I've never seen Puck so upset." Quinn said.

"You know what I just realized? Puck and Finn's ship name is

Fuck." Brittany said.

"Well Sam and Kurt would be Kum." Santana said back.

"Okay can we stop with the perverted ship names? I want to

know what else is going on." Rachel said.

"Well do you guys know Sam is gay and that he's actually

with Blaine now." Santana said.

All of the girls looked at Santana oddly.

"If I had a drink, I would totally have just done a spit take."

"Mercedes is right, a big what the fuck moment is in order."

Santana hopped off her bed to talk to her friend.

"Kurt and Blaine decided to take a break and Sam professed

his love for Blaine and Blaine is interested." Santana said.

"Bull crap. Kurt and Blaine are totally in love." Lauren said.

"Not anymore." Santana said.

"What? I don't believe it. I'm texting Kurt." Mercedes said.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Santana yelled.

"Too late, already sent the text." Mercedes said.

"Why so defensive, Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, okay! Sam and Blaine aren't dating, Sam likes Blaine but

Blaine's obsessed with Kurt. Blaine's pretending so that way Sam will

forget I lied to him about being pregnant."

"You lied to him about being pregnant? Really?" Lauren asked.

"I actually thought I was, turns out I used a thermometer instead

of a pregnancy test." Santana said.

"Kurt said he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Oh and now

he's pissed, yeah really pissed."

"Just tell him to forget it okay, please. If Sam and Blaine last just

like a day, I can tell Sam and he won't care. I was gonna tell him like

right now actually but I need Blam to be on!"

"Blam?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine and Sam ship name. It was all I could think of, just please,

please keep it under wraps? Okay, I already told Kurt what Blaine

wanted me to tell him. Just please help me."

"Okay, fine. But just one day don't you even think about

breaking up my man and his boy."

"Got it wheezy. I'll see you chickies later."

Santana then left the girl's room and walked to where Sam

was. She then saw Blaine and Sam together. Blaine was holding Sam's

hands and Sam was smiling. Santana was about to break them up when

she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Kurt! Hi!" Santana said.

"You have fifteen seconds to explain yourself before I kill you."

"It's fake, Kurt, Okay? Blaine's not cheating on you, he still loves

you. I got him to pretend to be with Sam to make him happy for my

own selfish purposes. I told you all that stuff about trust and sex

because Blaine wanted me to. Just please pretend for like one day

and I'll promise that this whole thing will end."

Kurt looked at her with his signature bitch smirk before finally

changing his expression.

'"Oh, fine, but just one day. One day!"

"Thanks, Hummel."

Santana then left and went down to Sam and Blaine, who

were now cozy with each other.

"How did you do it, Santana? I can't believe it. Thank you so much.

I promise you'll receive all the support you can get from me. I won't

let you down."

"Yeah, that support's not needed. I'm not pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"I'm not pregnant. It was all a mistake. So I'm gonna gay, go

and leave you two lovebirds alone."

"How could you do that to me, Santana? I was so worried."

"Sam, it's all fine. It's done. Enjoy Blaine."

"You're not off the hook, Santana. I can't believe you! I can't

even! You know what, Blaine I'm sorry I really do love you but I just

don't think I can be with you right now. I don't think I have the

emotional capacity to be in a relationship right now." Sam said.

"So you mean it's over?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, it's over."

"Thank god. You have really sweaty palms."

Blaine left the two to find his beloved.

"What the hell, Santana? I was so happy to finally have Blaine and

now you upset me so much, I have to end it!" Sam yelled.

"BLAINE NEVER LOVED YOU, YOU IDIOT! I MADE HIM DATE YOU

SO YOU WOULDN'T BE MAD AT ME FOR MY PREGNANCY SCARE."

"YOU WHAT? OH YOU REALLY DID IT NOW, SANTANA! YOU

KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO MR. SCHUE AND I'M TELLING HIM WHAT

YOU DID TO ME. HOW DARE YOU?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP!"

"AND YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

Sam then turned on his heel and left to get his teacher. Santana

lost herself to her tears and didn't return to the girl's room that night.

"Kurt."

"Who's that?"

"It's Miss Pilsburry."

"What is it?"

"Come on outside with me."

Kurt and Emma walked outside.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so late but I wanted you to be the first

to know something."

"What happened? Is it Finn?"

"Yes, it's Finn. Kurt, Finn's okay. He was really hurt and he has to

go through surgery but he's gonna be okay. They're allowing visitors

so I figured you and I could go see him tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect. Oh, thank god. Thank god."

"Are you starting to have a change of heart over your faith?"

"If praising God makes Finn better, I'll sing the Hallelujah chorus

until football players stop wearing stir-up pants."

Emma laughed.

"I'm glad Finn's okay too. I'll see you in the morning, Kurt. Good

night."

"Good night."

Kurt then saw Puck sitting by himself and Kurt walked over to

him.

"Finn's gonna be okay, Puck."

"Really?" Puck jumped up in the air.

"Really. I am going to visit him tomorrow and I want you to come

with me."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to tell Finn what you told Quinn. I know you love

being seen as a bad ass but I know you really love Finn and I want

to see the two of you together and happy."

"Kurt, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kurt and Puck hugged. Blaine walked outside and saw the two

of them.

"What's going on, guys?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Creating a fake relationship with

Sam Evans? I expected more out of you, Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt! Please I'm sorry, Santana said-"

"I know what she said, Blaine. I wasn't actually asleep, I heard

the whole thing. I know that you didn't have the guts to talk to me

about sex after our first non-committing talk."

Blaine blushed and Puck laughed.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry."

"You did it to help Santana and you showed me how much you

care. I'm appreciative of it, actually. I just hope Sam will be okay, at

first I hated him for what he did and now I just kinda feel sorry for him."

"We could always have an orgy." Puck suggested.

Kurt slapped him on his shoulder.

"Not appropriate, Puck!"

"What can I say? I love my boy Finn but I'll always be a sex

shark."

Kurt laughed and then linked arms with Puck and Blaine and

then walked back to his dorm with the two boys.

"Rachel."

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I think I'm straight."

**A/N: Realized this chapter was really long, I hope you guys liked it. 6 Days Till Rumors! Exciting! As always, reviews would be lovely. Thanks! **


	18. The Virgins

**A/N: I made a few brief changes to the past two chapters because there was a plot inconsistency (Blaine and Kurt had talked about sex but nothing came of it.) I made the change in the past two chapters of Blaine asking Santana to talk about it a second time and Kurt saying Blaine didn't have the guts to talk to him in a more serious way. **

**This chapter is a tribute to an album (same deal as the Glee episode: Rumors). You'll figure out what album it is in time. All of the songs from Rumors are available now, you should check them out, they're very good. With that, please enjoy the new chapter. A lot of stuff is happening! **

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Rachel asked.

"When Puck was crying on my shoulders, I just felt very protective

of him and it just felt right, I felt natural. I mean, I know I ignored it all

this year but Puck and I did have a baby together. That's a serious

thing. Maybe it's an opportunity for me to have a second chance. I mean,

I don't think of women in a sexual way. I mean, I just don't feel attracted

to you anymore."

"News flash, Quinn. Puck loves Finn, we all heard him yesterday."

"Yeah, well Finn's not around right now and Puck is lonely."

"How could you do this to me, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I thought that was who I was but now I've

changed."

Quinn then walked away from Rachel.

"Fine go to him, Lucy Caboosey!" Rachel shouted.

Quinn ignored Rachel and left to go find Puck. Rachel was

now fully healed from her accident and she intended to perform.

Rachel took to the stage, several minutes later, with her team watching.

"I've selected a number that conveys my feelings at the moment."

"No one cares how you feel, just get on with it." Sue snapped.

**RACHEL **

** NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA**

** NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA**

** NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA**

** NA, NA, NAH **

** I GUESS I JUST LOST MY GIRLFRIEND**

** I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT**

** SO I'M GONNA DRINK MY MONEY**

** I'M NOT GONNA PAY HER RENT**

** I GOT A BRAND NEW ATTITUDE**

** AND I'M GONNA WEAR IT TONIGHT**

** I'M GONNA GET IN TROUBLE**

** I'M GONNA START A FIGHT**

** NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NAH**

** I'M GONNA START A FIGHT**

** NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NAH**

** I'M GONNA START A FIGHT**

** SO, SO WHAT I'M STILL A ROCK STAR**

** I GOT MY ROCK MOVES**

** AND I DON'T NEED YOU**

** AND GUESS WHAT**

** I'M HAVING MORE FUN**

** AND NOW THAT WE'RE DONE**

** I'M GONNA SHOW YOU TONIGHT**

** I'M ALRIGHT, I'M JUST FINE**

** AND YOU'RE A TOOL, SO **

** SO WHAT, I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR**

** I GOT MY ROCKMOVES**

** AND I DON'T WANT YOU TONIGHT**

** YOU WERE'NT THERE**

** YOU NEVER WERE**

** YOU WANT IT ALL**

** BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR**

** I GAVE YOU LIFE**

** I GAVE MY ALL**

** YOU WEREN'T THERE**

** YOU LET ME FALL**

** SO, SO WHAT I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR**

** I GOT MY ROCKMOVES**

** AND I DON'T NEED YOU**

** AND GUESS WHAT**

** I'M HAVING MORE FUN**

** AND NOW THAT WE'RE DONE**

** I'M GONNA SHOW YOU TONIGHT**

** I'M ALRIGHT, I'M JUST FINE**

** AND YOU'RE A TOOL, SO **

** SO WHAT, I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR**

** I GOT MY ROCKMOVES**

** AND I DON'T, I DON'T WANT YOU TONIGHT**

** BA DA BA DA DA DA **

Rachel finished her song to applause from her team, with the exception

of Quinn, who had her head down in guilt.

"Well, I must say your anger is delicious." Sue said.

"Mr. Schue. I have to talk to you." Sam said.

"Sure, Sam. What's going on?" Will asked.

"Santana lied about being pregnant with my baby so she could

boss me around. Then, she decided that she would hook me up with

Blaine, who I've been crushing on since I met him at that valentine's day

thing at Breadsticks but it was all a lie to distract me. Isn't there some

like rule against that? I mean like it's abuse."

"Sam, I don't know what to tell you. What Santana did was awful

but I have no power to do anything about it."

"Wow, really? It seems like you're just really useless these days."

"Excuse me?"

"First, you and I start fucking around and then you just dump me

for the guidance counselor as soon as she comes up without so much as

a word to me. You just like do it and expect me to just shut up about it.

What if I tell her what you and I did, huh? How do you think she'd feel

knowing her true love is secretly gay?"

"Sam, I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. I wanted to tell

you but I was busy and I couldn't find the time."

"I don't even care, Mr. Schue. I can't believe how awful of a person

you are."

"Sam, please. We can talk about this calmly. I realized my feelings

for Emma again, I might be attracted to men as well, I'm not sure right

now but Emma is so special to me and I want to be with her. Please,

keep this between us."

"I don't think so."

Sam then ran away from his teacher and found a place to himself.

** SAM**

** I DANCE AROUND THIS EMPTY HOUSE**

** TEAR US DOWN THROW YOU OUT**

** SCREAMING DOWN THE HALLS**

** SPINNING ALL AROUND AND NOW WE FALL**

** PICTURES SCREAMING UP THE PAST**

** YOU'RE TAUNTING SMIRK BEHIND THE GLASS**

** THIS MUSEUM FULL OF ASH**

** ONCE A TICKLE, NOW A RASH**

** THIS USED TO BE A FUNHOUSE**

** BUT NOW IT'S FULL OF EVIL CLOWNS**

** IT'S TIME TO START THE COUNTDOWN**

** I'M GONNA BURN IT DOWN, DOWN, DOWN**

** I'M GONNA BURN IT DOWN**

** 987654321, FUN!**

** NO, I'M CRAWLING THROUGH THE DOGGY DOOR**

** MY KEY DON'T FIT IN MY LIFE NO MORE**

** I CHANGE THE DRAPES**

** I BREAK THE PLATES**

** I BURNED A NEW PLACE**

** BURN THIS FUCKER DOWN**

** DO, DO, DO, DO**

** DO, DO, DO, DO**

** DO, DO, DO, DO **

** DO, DO, DO, DO **

** 987654321**

** THIS USED TO BE A FUNHOUSE**

** BUT NOW IT'S FULL OF EVIL CLOWNS**

** IT'S TIME TO START THE COUNTDOWN**

** I'M GONNA BURN IT DOWN, DOWN, DOWN**

** THIS USED TO BE A FUNHOUSE**

** BUT NOW IT'S FULL OF EVIL CLOWNS**

** IT'S TIME TO START THE COUNTDOWN**

** I'M GONNA BURN IT DOWN, DOWN, DOWN**

** I'M GONNA BURN IT DOWN**

"Are you ready to see him?" Emma asked.

Puck and Kurt nodded.

"Is he conscious? Can he talk?" Puck asked.

Emma nodded.

"Most of the damage was his rib cage. His spinal chord is just fine,

thankfully."

Emma pushed open the hospital door. Kurt and Puck went on

the left and right of Finn respectively. He was in the hospital bed with

several treated bruises and wounds. He smiled when he saw them.

"Kurt! Puck! I'm so happy to see you. Oh and I'm happy to see

you too, Miss Pilsburry." Finn added.

"Yes, of course, Finn." Emma said. "I think I'll wait outside."

She let the three boys alone.

"How are you, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I'm okay. It was kinda cool actually. I was like in my own world

for several days."

"I'm just glad that you're back in this one." Kurt said.

Puck and Finn exchanged glances and Kurt got the message.

"You know I'm behind on my moisturizing routine, I'll be

right back."

Kurt winked at Puck and then left the room.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. All of this was my fault. I should have never

hot wired Mr. Schue's car, we should have just told him what we needed.

I should have been more careful on the road and I shouldn't have

pressured you into sex when you weren't ready. I'm sorry I caused all of

this."

"It's okay, dude. I'm gonna be fine. They said that I can be back

in a week, so I can perform with my team."

"That's great. Finn, I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Finn, I love you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to sing to

you and hold your hand and I want to be there for you when you

need me and I want to have hot and passionate sex with you but it

will be because I care and not that I want someone to fuck. I know

I screwed it up so badly but if you just give me another chance, I

promise I'll make it up to you."

Finn smiled at his friend.

"Come here."

Puck got closer to his friend.

"Kiss me." Finn said.

Puck kissed Finn on the cheek.

"When I'm better, you and me are gonna be together but I'm

gonna top."

"You're on."

Several hours later, Emma returned to find Will in her room with

very little clothing on. Soon after, Will and Emma were passionately

kissing on her bed. Will was incredibly sexually excited and he was sure

that Emma could feel his erection. Emma pulled apart.

"Will, I'm ready."

"You're ready?"

"Yes, let's have sex."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've waited way too long for this. I'm ready."

Will slowly removed his clothing and Emma removed hers. Will

slid on top of Emma now completely erect.

"Are you ready? I'll be slow, I promise."

"Yes, I'm ready."

Will slowly entered inside of Emma and groaned. He was

definitely interested in this. He then slowly began thrusting, and

then eventually continued his speed. Emma enjoyed it and started

to groan in excitement. Will was in pure ecstasy. After several

minutes of that, Emma hopped on top of Will and bounced up and

down causing Will to groan. Emma felt dirty and she was loving it.

"Are you ready for the grand finale?" Will asked.

"Bring it on, Will." Emma replied.

Will pulled out and shot his load on Emma's chest. Will fingered

Emma and she finished as well, screaming with pleasure. After a few

minutes of cleaning, both dressed and then sat on the bed together.

"I can't believe how good that felt. Why did I wait so long? Emma

asked.

"Did I make your first time special?" Will asked.

"Yes, you did, but I want more, more."

"Well, I'm happy to oblige."

Quinn noticed Puck to himself and went over to talk to him.

"Hi, Puck." She said.

"Hey there."

"So I was thinking maybe you and I could do a song together."

"Sure, what song?"

"Maybe a romantic song?"

Puck laughed.

"I don't think that would be the right fit."

"Maybe it will be."

"Quinn, we're both gay."

"I'm not, it was just an experiment."

"Oh, okay, but I am, Finn and I are a thing now."

"Surely you can't be serious. I mean you're a bad ass."

"Yeah, I still am."

"But you can't be a bad ass gay guy. That just doesn't work."

"Yes, it does, Quinn. It does to me. What are you trying to say

anyway?"

"I just think you and I could still have feelings for each other."

Quinn leaned in closer to Puck but Puck moved away.

"No way, Quinn. Forget the song, I'm doing it with Finn, not you."

Puck left Quinn alone. When no one else was around, Quinn

opened herself up in song.

**QUINN**

** DRINKING WINE AND THINKING BLISS**

** IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS**

** I JUST NEED A COMPASS AND A WILLING ACCOMPLICE **

** ALL MY DOUBTS THAT FILL MY HEAD**

** ARE SKIDDING UP AND DOWN AGAIN**

** UP AND DOWN AND ROUND AGAIN**

** DOWN AND UP AND DOWN AGAIN**

** OH I'VE HAD MY CHANCES AND I'VE TAKEN THEM ALL**

** JUST TO END UP RIGHT BACK HERE ON THE FLOOR**

** TO END UP RIGHT BACK HERE ON THE FLOOR**

** PENNIES IN A WELL, A MILLION DOLLARS**

** IN THE FOUNTAIN OF A HOTEL**

** FORTUNE TELLER THAT SAYS MAYBE YOU WILL GO TO HELL**

** BUT I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL**

** HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM**

** THE CRACKS IN THE CRYSTAL**

** THE CRACKS IN THE CRYSTAL BALL**

**IRONY, IRONY, THIS HATE AND LOVE, HATE AND LOVE**

** WHAT IT DOES TO ME, WHAT IT'S DONE TO ME**

** WHAT IS DONE, DONE**

** PENNIES IN A WELL, A MILLION DOLLARS**

** IN THE FOUNTAIN OF A HOTEL**

** BROKEN MIRROS AND A BLACK CAT'S COLD STARE**

** WALK UNDER LADDERS ON MY WAY TO HELL**

** I'LL MEET YOU THERE**

** BUT I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL**

** HMM, I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL**

** BOUT THE CRACKS IN THE CRYSTAL**

** THE CRACKS IN THE CRYSTAL BALL**

"What did Santana say to you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt and Blaine were alone in their cabin and the door

was closed. All the guys knew not to go in, Blaine had arranged it.

"She said that sex is a great way to connect to someone you love

and that it will open up an even stronger and powerful romance than

you ever could have imagined. I believe her."

"That's what I want with you, Kurt."

"I want that with you too, Blaine."

"Kurt, I'd like to take your virginity now."

"I want you to take it now, Blaine."

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt and kissed him. Kurt felt the instant

fireworks he always felt when his boyfriend kissed him. Blaine

removed Kurt's shirt gently and then removed his own shirt. Kurt

was very attracted to his boyfriend, especially his chest. Kurt kissed

it up and down which Blaine shivered in response to. Kurt reached

for Blaine's belt.

"Before we start, Kurt. There's something I need to tell you."

"What's that, Blaine?" Kurt asked, still distracted.

"I'm not a virgin."

"What?"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine.

"I'm not a virgin, Kurt. It's no big deal."

"Why did you say you were?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"So you would have always lied and said I was your first?"

"No, I was going to tell you."

"I thought I was your first boyfriend."

"You are my first boyfriend, I wasn't dating him, it just happened.

He pressured me and I was feeling lonely so I said yes. I really regret it."

Kurt then put his shirt back on and stood up.

"Where are you going, Kurt?"

"I need to process this, Blaine. I'm really disappointed in you.

After all we've been through this trip, I can't believe that you would

have kept this from me for six months."

Blaine stood up.

"Kurt, please. I consider this time to be my first time, this is love.

This is what I want for us."

"I really wanted to be your first, Blaine. I wanted to think that

I would be the first one to touch you in that way to show the world that

you're my first love and that I was the one who got to be with you first."

"Kurt, you are."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. This isn't happening."

Kurt walked out of the room, leaving his boyfriend once again

in tears.

**KURT**

** HAVE YOU EVER FED A LOVER WITH JUST YOUR HANDS**

** CLOSE YOUR EYES AND TRUST IT, JUST TRUST IT**

** HAVE YOU EVER THROWN A FIST FULL OF GLITTER IN THE **

** AIR, HAVE YOU EVER LOOKED FEAR IN THE FACE**

** AND SAID I JUST DON'T CARE**

** IT'S ONLY HALF PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN**

** THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG**

** THE SUN BEFORE THE BURN **

** THE THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING**

** AND THE BREATH BEFORE THE PHRASE**

** HAVE YOU EVER FELT THIS WAY **

** HAVE YOU EVER HATED YOURSELF FOR STARING **

** AT THE PHONE**

** YOU'RE WHOLE LIFE WAITING ON THE RING TO PROVE**

** YOU'RE NOT ALONE**

** HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TOUCHED SO GENTLY **

** YOU HAD TO CRY **

** HAVE YOU EVER INVITED A STRANGER TO COME INSIDE**

** IT'S ONLY HALF PAST THE POINT OF OBLIVION**

** THE HOUR GLASS ON THE TABLE**

** THE WALK BEFORE THE RUN**

** THE BREATH BEFORE THE KISS**

** AND THE FEAR BEFORE THE FLAMES**

** HAVE YOU EVER FELT THIS WAY**

** LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA**

** THERE YOU ARE**

** SITTING IN THE GARDEN**

** CLUTCHING MY COFFEE**

** CALLING ME SUGAR**

** YOU CALLED ME SUGAR**

** OH, WOAH, NO, NO, NO **

** HAVE YOU EVER WISHED FOR AN ENDLESS NIGHT**

** LASOOED THE MOON AND THE STARS AND **

** PULLED THAT ROPE TIGHT**

** HAVE YOU EVER HELD YOUR BREATH**

** AND ASKED YOURSELF **

** WILL IT EVER GET BETTER THAN TONIGHT**

** TONIGHT **

Kurt lost himself to his tears.

"Santana, we need to talk." Brittany said.

"What's up, Britts? Do you want to make out?"

"No, Santana. I don't. I heard what happened with you and

Sam."

"Oh, right."

"Santana, I don't want to be with someone so mean."

"Brittany?"

"I'm going back with Artie, Santana. I never felt right about

hurting him the way I did. You hardly ever focus on me and it's

just-I've had enough. I'm putting my foot up."

"You mean down?"

"My feet are already down."

"Brittany? It was just a mistake."

"The mistake was going out with you."

Brittany turned on her heel and ran into the door. She

then left the room, leaving Santana alone.

**SANTANA**

** I DON'T MIND IT**

** I DON'T MIND IT ALL**

** IT'S LIKE YOU'RE THE SWINGSET**

** AND I'M THE KID THAT FALLS**

** IT'S LIKE THE WAY WE FIGHT**

** THE TIMES I CRY**

** WE COME TO BLOWS**

** AND EVERY NIGHT**

** THE PASSION'S THERE**

** SO IT'S GOTTA BE RIGHT, RIGHT?**

** NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU**

** WHEN YOU SAY DON'T COME AROUND HERE NO MORE**

** I WON'T REMIND YOU**

** YOU SAID WE WOULDN'T BE APART**

** NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU **

** WHEN YOU SAY YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE**

** SO DON'T PRETEND TO**

** NOT LOVE ME AT ALL**

** JUST DON'T STAND THERE AND WATCH ME FALL**

** CUZ I, CUZ I STILL DON'T MIND AT ALL **

** IT'S LIKE THE WAY WE FIGHT**

** THE TIMES I CRY**

** WE COME TO BLOWS**

** AND EVERY NIGHT**

** THE PASSION'S THERE**

** SO IT'S GOTTA BE RIGHT, RIGHT? **

** NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU**

** WHEN YOU SAY DON'T COME AROUND HERE NO MORE**

** I WON'T REMIND YOU**

** YOU SAID WE WOULDN'T BE APART**

** NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU**

** WHEN YOU SAY YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE**

** SO DON'T PRETEND TO **

** NOT LOVE ME AT ALL, WOAH OH **

** CUZ I DON'T BELIEVE YOU **

Tina was up on stage, ready to sing her song for her team.

**TINA **

** I DON'T WANT TO BE THE GIRL **

** THAT LAUGHS THE LOUDEST**

** OR THE GIRL WHO NEVER WANTS TO BE ALONE**

** I DON'T WANNA BE THAT CALL AT 4 O CLOCK**

** IN THE MORNING**

** CUZ I'M THE ONLY ONE YOU KNOW IN THE WORLD**

** WHO WON'T BE HOME**

** AH-HA SUN IS BLINDING**

** I STAYED UP AGAIN**

** OH, I AM FINDING**

** THAT'S NOT THE WAY I WANT MY STORY TO END**

"I'm sorry, Tina. We're gonna have to cut your song short. I have

to meet with all of you guys."

Tina stepped off the stage and sat with the rest of New Directions.

"Now, guys. There have been lots of accidents happening and I

feel I need to be more clear about the rules around here. No one, and I

mean no one is ever allowed to leave here for any reason, unless me

or Miss Pilsburry is with you. Don't ever leave with Sue, she will kill

you. Your safety is my number one priority, guys." Will said.

"Hey, where's Blaine?" Artie asked.

Kurt ran in to the meeting.

"Blaine's gone. I can't find him anywhere!" Kurt yelled.

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. The album tribute was Funhouse by P!nk. I think she's awesome so that's why I did it. Please rate/review. It would mean a lot. I think I'm getting close to the end of the second act. Let me know if you'd like to see a third. Okay, thank you!**


	19. The Hearts

While the rest of New Directions searched for Blaine, Kurt took to the

stage alone to express himself.

**KURT**

**USED TO DREAM OF BEING A MILLIONAIRE**

**WITHOUT A CARE**

**BUT IF I'M SEEING MY DREAMS AND YOU WEREN'T THERE**

**CUZ IT'S OVER, THAT JUST WON'T BE FAIR**

**DARLING, RATHER BE A POOR MAN LIVING ON THE STREET,**

**NO FOOD TO EAT**

**CUZ I DON'T WAN'T NO PIE IF I HAVE TO CRY**

**CUZ IT'S OVER WHEN YOU SAID GOODBYE**

**I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE**

**I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE**

**I SHOULD'VE**

**ALL AT ONCE**

**I HAD IT ALL**

**BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING**

**NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE**

**FROM ABOVE**

**SEEMS I HAD IT ALL**

**BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING**

**SINCE YOU'RE GONE**

**I KNOW I PUSHED YOU AWAY**

**WHAT CAN I DO THAT WOULD SAY OUR LOVE**

**TAKE THESE MATERIAL THINGS**

**THEY DON'T MEAN NOTHING**

**IT'S YOU THAT I WANT**

**ALL AT ONCE**

**I HAD IT ALL**

**BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING**

**NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE**

**FROM ABOVE**

**SEEMS I HAD IT ALL**

**BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING**

**SINCE YOU'RE GONE **

**I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE**

**I SHOULD'VE**

**ALL AT ONCE**

**SEEMS I HAD IT ALL**

**BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING**

**NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE**

**FROM ABOVE**

**SEEMS I HAD IT ALL **

**BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING **

**SINCE YOU'RE GONE**

Kurt then cried out his tears and fell to the stage. He finally realized that

he didn't care that Blaine wasn't a virgin, all he cared about was having

Blaine with him right now, so he could tell him that he loved him and

that he never wants to let him go.

Several hours passed, and New Directions had no luck finding Blaine.

They had no idea where he was. Will called the police department and

gave them a description of what Blaine looked like. Sam had been

looking hard for Blaine, as even though Blaine would never be his, Sam

still couldn't bare to know that Blaine was harmed. Will saw Sam

upset and cornered him outside his pavilion.

"Sam, I want us to talk some more about yesterday."

"I'm done, seriously, I'm just done. I'm not gonna tell Miss P, I

honestly just don't care about it anymore. But don't expect me to like

you all of the sudden. As soon as the new year comes by, I'm quitting

Glee unless you find a suitable replacement."

Sam then left his teacher alone with his head down.

"Any luck finding Blaine?" Emma asked.

Will shook his head.

"I'm really worried. I have no idea where he is. This is getting out

of hand, first Rachel getting hurt then Puck and Finn's car accident and

now Blaine gone without a trace. This is truly awful. I think I'm gonna

cancel the rest of this trip."

"What?" Emma asked.

"It makes the most sense to me. If I can't find Blaine, what it would

do to his parents, and I don't even want to think of what Kurt would do.

I can't lose any more of these kids I really love them and I wouldn't be

able to live with myself if anything else bad happened."

"I respect your decision, Will. When are we gonna tell them?"

"I'm gonna tell them tonight, I want them to enjoy today and then

I'll let them know."

"What about the final showcase between the two teams? I've

noticed that both of your two teams have been working hard."

"We can have them put on a variety show tonight for fun.

I can tell them what's gonna happen after the show."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah."

Emma then looked at Will with a smile on her face.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we could get a little

more comfortable in my room tonight?"

Will smirked at her.

"Of course, my lady."

"Rachel, can we talk?"

"What do you want, Quinn?"

Quinn walked over to Rachel and put her arm around her.

"I want to talk about us."

"What about us?"

Rachel looked away and crossed her arms.

"I think that you and I should give it another go."

Rachel turned towards her.

"But you're straight."

"I thought I was but I think I was just trying to make myself

straight so I could be normal, like that one time you and Blaine

got together."

"Don't remind me."

"Come on, Rach. Let's go out again."

"If you think that I'm just gonna crawl right back into your arms

again, you are clearly using too much product."

"Rachel, just give me another chance."

"Forget it, Quinn! I've moved on!"

Quinn pulled away.

"What is there someone else?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Rachel said.

"Ready to go, baby."

"Why, yes of course, my love."

Quinn groaned as Rachel and her partner left.

"So are you sure you can't be back sooner?" Puck asked Finn

over the phone.

"I really want to come back and see everyone but the doctor

said I have to stay for another six days."

"Come on, man. Why don't you and I Thelma and Louise it on

out of there tonight?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time we tried that?

I don't plan on us getting into yet another car accident."

"Dude, it's during the day, no one gets drunk during the day, well

maybe Ke$ha but well she's always drunk. Come on man, I want to bust

you out so that way you can bust my ass."

"Sounds hot."

"It will be, but no way I'm waiting six days to see you, plus your

team needs you to perform dude and I want to sing a duet with you just

for fun."

"I don't know how you're gonna do it but if you can do it, then I'm

in."

Puck smirked to no one in particular.

"Excellent, just sit tight, I guarantee you by tonight you'll be in my

arms."

"Can't wait."

"See ya soon, Finny."

Puck hung up his phone.

Sue Sylvester knew of just a couple of things that she must

accomplish. One, make fun of Will Schuester's hair, and Two, find Team

Wind's set list and sheet music and destroy them both. After insulting

Will hair's (You hair looks like it's composed of the sweat from two gay

obese men having sex), She quickly found where Team Wind was

practicing and saw a folder where the set list and sheet music were. She

walked to the docks and chucked the folder into the water, watching as

it sunk to the bottom of the lake. She laughed as she walked away.

Night time, approached quickly and Kurt was still in tears. There was

still no sign of Blaine. Rachel was with her new girlfriend much to the

anger of Quinn and Emma and Will both had huge smiles on their faces.

"I know that it's kind of last minute but I really want to give you

all a chance to show us what you've got. First up, Tina!"

The New Directions cheered as Tina took to the stage.

"This song is for Mike." Tina said.

**TINA**

** HE PUT IT ON ME, I PUT IT ON**

** LIKE THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG**

** IT DIDN'T FIT, I WASN'T RIGHT**

** WASN'T JUST THE SIZE**

** THEY SAY YOU KNOW WHEN YOU KNOW**

** I DON'T KNOW**

** I DIDN'T FEEL THAT FAIRYTALE FEELING, OH NO**

** AM I A STUPID GIRL FOR EVEN DREAMING THAT I COULD**

** IF IT'S NOT LIKE THE MOVIES **

** THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD BE, YEAH **

** WHEN HE'S WON, I'LL COME DOWN**

** AND MY WORLD WILL STOP SPINNING**

** AND THAT'S JUST THE BEGINNING, YEAH**

"Hey Guys." Puck said.

All of New Directions turned around to see Puck and Finn

beaming at them.

"Finn!" Kurt screamed.

Kurt ran over to Finn and gave him a big hug and Finn returned it.

All of New Directions hugged Finn and conversed with him.

"Guys, I wasn't done with the song." Tina said.

"That's okay, Tina. Another time." Will said.

"Wait, how did Finn come back early?" Emma asked.

"The ah hospital said it was okay." Puck said.

"How did you get there?" Kurt asked.

"I walked, it's not too far and my Finn is worth it."

"Puck, remember what I said about leaving without my

or Emma's permission?"

"No, I don't remember."

"Puck, you and I will be spending tomorrow doing some cleaning."

"Whatever."

Puck then grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him.

New Directions cheered and applauded for the new couple. After a

little bit more cheering, Finn raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue, Can I perform something?"

"Sure, Finn. Come on up."

**FINN**

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** SO I CAN, SO I CAN**

** WATCH YOU LIVE AND BREATHE YOUR STORY LINES**

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** SO I CAN, SO I CAN**

** KEEP TRACK OF VISIONS IN MY EYES**

** WHILE HE'S DECEIVING ME**

** IT CUTS MY SECURITY **

** HAS HE GOT CONTROL OF ME**

** I TURN TO HIM AND SAY **

** DON'T SWITCH THE BLADE**

** ON THE GUY IN SHADES, OH NO**

** DON'T MASQUERADE WITH THE GUY IN SHADES, OH NO**

** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT**

** CUZ YOU GOT IT MADE WITH THE GUY IN SHADES, OH NO**

** AND I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** SO I CAN, SO I CAN**

** FORGET MY NAME WHILE YOU COLLECT YOUR CLAIM **

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT, SO I CAN, SO I CAN**

** SEE THE LIGHT THAT'S RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES**

** WHILE HE'S DECEIVING ME**

** HE CUTS MY SECURITY **

** HAS HE GOT CONTROL OF ME**

** I TURN TO HIM AND SAY **

** DON'T SWITCH THE BLADE**

** ON THE GUY IN SHADES, OH NO**

** DON'T MASQUERADE WITH THE GUY IN SHADES, OH NO**

** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT**

** DON'T BE AFRAID OF THE GUY IN SHADES, OH NO**

**IT KINDA SCARED YOU**

**CUZ YOU GOT IT MADE WITH THE GUY IN SHADES, OH NO**

** OH, I SAY I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** I SAY IT TO YOU NOW**

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** I CRY TO YOU **

** I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

** I WEAR MY SUNGLESS AT NIGHT**

All of New Directions clapped for him after he finished, except for Tina

who was still grumpy.

"What an excellent performance, Finn." Will said.

"Yes, indeed. I love that song." Puck said with a smirk.

Finn blushed and sat next to his boyfriend.

"I have some sad news for you guys that I must tell you."

"Is it that One Tree Hill got cancelled? Because that's not bad

news." Brittany said.

"No, it's-" Will started.

"Guys, Blaine's calling me!" Kurt yelled.

Everyone huddled around him.

"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt asked.

"K-kurt, I'm stuck, I can't move, my foot's caught, I don't know

where I am."

"Blaine, what happened? Why did you leave?"

"I just took a swim in the lake and then walked around a bit on

the other side and I fell and now my foot's stuck. I can't move."

"Blaine, I need more information than that, Please, we all want

to find you."

"It's another camp site, it's not too far from here. Oh no! Oh

no!"

"Blaine, what's wrong? Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

All of New Directions looked at him with concern.

"The phone line went dead." Kurt said.

**A/N: So reviews would be lovely! The next part I post will be the close of the second açt. Let me know if you'd like a third, if not, I'll end it with the next chapter. Also, Rachel's new girlfriend will be revealed next chapter, and Blaine will be addressed. And maybe Tina will finally have a full solo? Hmmmm, we'll see. Please comment/review, it really means a lot to me. **

**Songs in this chapter: **

**Doesn't Mean Anything by Alicia Keys: Kurt**

**Not Like the Movies by Katy Perry: Tina**

**I Wear My Sunglasses at Night by Corey Hart: Finn **

**Performance episode is coming up next! Lots of songs for all! 3 **


	20. The Love

**A/N: Okay, so due to the really sweet and nice comments I got, I'm going to continue this story with a third act. The second act is also going to be a little longer. This is NOT the second act finale. That will be next chapter. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual relations between two people, if that is not your thing, then don't read this chapter. **

**Okay, so please enjoy this. It only features three characters, more will be in use next chapter. Thanks, love you guys so much! **

It was a race against time for Kurt Hummel. He knew nothing about

what had happened to his boyfriend, but he knew he couldn't wait a

moment longer. He had ran away in the direction of where he knew

Blaine was, completely ignoring his teacher and his friends who told

him to wait. None of the words they said made any sense and he

didn't want to hear anything else. All he knew was that he had to find

his boyfriend and save him for whatever danger he was in. He ran

through the roads, ran up the mountain where he then finally saw

his boyfriend lying on the ground. Kurt ran over to Blaine, but he

was completely out of it.

"Blaine! Blaine! Please wake up! Please!" Kurt said with tears

piercing his eyes.

Blaine did not respond to him. Will approached him.

"Kurt, you can't just run off like this." Will said.

"I can't be without him. I never got a chance to tell him how I

feel."

"Kurt, this is an old abandoned camp site, no one has been

here for years, there's no way of knowing what happened to Blaine."

"Exactly, so he's probably fine."

Will examined Blaine closer and saw bruises along his face

and arms. Will then looked up and saw another cliff directly above

them.

"I think Blaine fell off and dropped his phone." Will said.

"Well get some doctors, nurses anything." Kurt said.

Will was hurt to see he had no reception.

Will told him this. Kurt looked at his teacher.

"Can I be alone with him?" Kurt said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I just want to be alone with my boyfriend." Kurt snapped.

Will put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll be back at the site. I know you know your way."

Will left Kurt alone.

"Blaine, I don't know what's happening but if you can hear me,

just know that I love you so much and that if you ever do fully heal,

I want to be with you in everyway possible, making love included, I

don't care that you've been with someone else, all I care about is

that you'll be here with me forever." Kurt said.

"That's so beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he saw Blaine pick himself up and smile

at his boyfriend.

"Blaine? What? What?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Finally that teacher of yours is gone."

"Why do you want Mr. Schue gone?"

"So I can do this."

Blaine kissed Kurt gently at first, but increased his passion as

he continued, Kurt reciprocated and then eventually pulled apart.

"What happened, Blaine? I thought, I thought I lost you."

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away and then smiled at him.

"I fell and lost my phone, it hurt but I was okay from it. I was

gonna go back to the site but then I saw you coming, so I was gonna

let you know I was alright but then I saw Mr. Schue, so I thought I'd

surprise you with a passionate kiss as soon as he left."

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry this happened." Blaine said.

"I just don't want to think about it."

Blaine then inched closer to his boyfriend.

"Did you mean what you said to me?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'm scared, Blaine. I think that's why I keep trying to look for

excuses to not be with you intimately. I just feel so close to you, so

attached and I'm just so worried that I'm gonna lose you and if that

happens, I know I won't ever be able to recover. I just don't want to

get too close for fear of eventually losing you in the end."

"Kurt, you could never lose me. If you were at the end of the

earth, I would spend my entire life trying to find you. I'm never going

to let you go, nothing will tear us apart. And when I can legally marry

you, I'm gonna get down on one knee and I'm going to ask you to be

my love forever and if you say yes, I'll be the luckiest and happiest

man in the world."

"Oh, Blaine."

Kurt then kissed Blaine again, grasping onto him tightly. Blaine

responded by grabbing onto Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm ready." Kurt said.

"What about the showcase?" Blaine replied.

"Fuck it."

"I've never heard you use such language."

"I've never been so sure about something in my life. I'm ready."

"Kurt, we would need some supplies."

Kurt smirked.

"I became prepared, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt had indeed been preparded.

"Are you ready? There's no turning back now."

"I'm ready."

Blaine and Kurt kissed each other before Blaine slowly removed

his boyfriend's shirt, and Kurt removed Blaine's. Blaine got on top of

Kurt, kissing him lightly on the lips. Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's

back and Blaine smiled back at him in response. Blaine then removed

Kurt's pants, fully exposing him.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine said.

"Let me see you." Kurt replied.

Blaine removed his pants as well and Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I'm starting to have some dirty thoughts." Kurt said.

"I have several." Blaine said.

Blaine now fully pressed his body onto Kurt's and the two

moved together, first slowly but then they increased their speed.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt said.

"You like this?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, so much." Kurt replied.

After several more minutes, Blaine kissed Kurt again and then

looked at him again.

"Are you ready for the next step?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I think so."

Blaine took the lubricant and then opened Kurt up with it. He

then slowly placed his index finger inside of Kurt. Kurt groaned with

pleasure.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Just relax, Kurt. Don't think, just feel."

Blaine added a second finger in, and smiled at Kurt, as he saw how

much Kurt enjoyed this.

"Oh, Blaine. Oh, please don't stop. OH, Blaine!"

"Oh, Kurt, I knew'd you like this."

Blaine added a third finger, keeping his focus on pleasing his

boyfriend. Kurt was really into it now, backing onto Blaine's fingers,

reveling in his pleasure.

"Blaine, I want you inside me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll never hurt me as long as you're here."

Blaine then prepared himself and slowly entered Kurt. Blaine

grunted as he realized how tight Kurt's opening was but what really

turned him on was knowing that Kurt was his and that no one would

else ever be with Kurt this way.

"Just relax, Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt breathed in slowly and accepted Blaine inside of him.

"Oh, Blaine."

"Are you okay?"

"I love this."

Blaine slowly moved in and out kissing Kurt as he did so. Blaine

then found Kurt's prostate and pushed into it which made Kurt scream

out with pleasure.

"OH MY GOD! BLAINE, PLEASE, DON'T STOP!" Kurt screamed.

Seeing Kurt so excited and so pleasured by him made Blaine

incredibly turned on. Blaine continued his thrusts, making sure that

Kurt was pleasured every single time. After several minutes, Kurt

knew he was ready to finish.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt screamed when he finished.

Blaine slowly pulled out and finished as well calling out Kurt's

name when he did. The two boys then kissed each other some more.

"How was it?" Blaine asked.

"I loved it." Kurt said.

Blaine laid out next to Kurt.

"So was I better than that other guy?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know the other guy that you were with."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. No other guy exists when I'm with you."

Kurt smiled and rolled on top of Blaine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt planted another kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Blaine."

"Yes, baby."

"Blaine, I think we lost our clothes."


	21. The Showcase: Act II Finale

Will Scheuster kept waiting and waiting for Kurt to come back, but he

never did. He figured that Kurt needed his time, so he decided to leave

him and wait until he came back. Of course, that would mean that Kurt

and Blaine would not be able to participate in the final showcase, and

he knew that both teams would miss the boys, but it had to be done.

Will was still worried about Blaine, and was just about to call for help

when he got a text from Kurt.

**Kurt: Blaine's fine, Mr. Schue. Just a few bruises but he's just fine. If you could have some first aid ready, that would be great. I don't know when we'll be back…..**

** Will: Will do, Kurt. Thanks for letting me know. Glad Blaine's alright. Be safe…..**

** Kurt: MR. SCHUE! **

** Will: Just care for your health, Kurt. **

Will put down his phone and continued the walk back to their camp

site. He became disgruntled when he saw Sue greet him.

"Oh, darn. I was hoping you had finally just decided to kill

yourself and spare the world one pathetic life. The only way I'll be

able to get over this horrid news is by crushing your team." She said.

"Sue, I'm not getting into this right now. Kurt and Blaine aren't

going to be joining us today."

"I'm sorry, did you say no Porcelain? Who else can belt a full

seventeen minute melody of Celine Dion in French?"

"You'll just have to get around it, Sue." Will said.

Will then left to find his team and to tell them the news about

Blaine.

"Mr. Schue. There you are, where's Blaine?" Finn asked.

"He's okay, he's with Kurt right now." Will replied.

"Are they getting their sweet boy kisses on?" Brittany asked.

"Ah, can we not talk about this? I don't want to think about my

little brother like that." Finn said.

"I think it's so hot." Lauren said.

"Guys, come on. Let's give them some privacy." Will said.

"Yeah, listen to Mr. Schue and his perfect advice." Sam snapped.

Will chose to ignore Sam.

"Alright, guys. Now I definitely think that we're the under dogs

in this competition. All of you are very talented and have great voices

but Team Fire has some very good singers as well. We're going against

Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, it's going to be hard for us to win, but I think

if we really get our hearts and minds into it, I think we can pull out

on top." Will said.

"We can do this guys." Tina said.

"Yeah, just hope nothing interrupts your solo again." Mike joked.

Team Wind laughed and Tina frowned.

"Put your hands in, guys. Ready, Team Fire on three. 1,2,3."

"TEAM WIND!" They all shouted together.

"So here's the deal, Porcelain is unavailable to us, which means

that we're gonna have to completely rework the set list."

"I can take his part. It's a sweet song and I'd like to sing it

to my girlfriend."

Rachel blushed and smiled.

"Alright, Santana. Okay well then I guess we're all set. Now

get close to me."

The team did so.

"I want you to only think about one thing when you're up on stage

tonight."

"To have fun?" Mercedes asked.

"TO WIN! Winning is the most important thing. We must crush

their sorry group of singers so hard they'll be sore for weeks."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone." Artie said.

Sue leaned down into his chair.

"I want to see you get mean, cripple. I want you to sing so well

tears of pain will come down their cheeks because they know they

will never be as good as you." Sue snapped.

"Is it weird that I'm kinda turned on right now?" Puck asked.

"Put your hands in."

The team did so.

"Take them out. I don't want to touch your germs. Now go out

there and kill!"

"You mean sing?" Quinn asked.

"Whatever." Sue snapped.

The two teams assembled, with Sue and Will standing next to

each other.

"Okay, we're going to flip a coin. The winner gets to perform first."

Emma flipped a coin into the air.

"HEADS!" Sue yelled.

The coin fell to the ground.

"It's heads." Emma replied.

"You gotta love two-headed coins." Sue said as she walked away.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

Sue sat down on one of the chairs, while Team Wind and Will

sat in other chairs away from her. Emma sat in the center. Team Fire

was hidden from sight. The music started to play, and Rachel and

Santana walked down the aisle on two different sides.

**RACHEL **

** IF I COULD GRANT YOU ONE WISH**

** I WISH YOU COULD SEE THE WAY YOU KISS**

** OH I LOVE WATCHING YOU BABY**

** WHEN YOU'RE DRIVIG ME CRAZY**

** OH I LOVE THE WAY YOU **

** LOVE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** THERE'S NO WHERE ELSE I'D RATHER BE**

** OH TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEL WITH YOUR ARMS AROUND ME**

** I ONLY WISH YOU COULD SEE**

** SEE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME **

** WOAH OH OH THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** SANTANA**

** IT'S NOT RIGHT, IT'S NOT FAIR**

** WHAT YOU'RE MISSING OVER THERE**

** SOMEDAY I'LL FIND A WAY TO SHOW YOU**

** JUST HOW LUCKY I AM, TO KNOW YOU**

** OH I LOVE THE WAY YOU**

** LOVE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE I'D RATHER BE**

** OH TO FEEL THE WAY I **

** FEEL WITH YOUR ARMS AROUND ME**

** I ONLY WISH THAT YOU COULD SEE**

** SEE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** WOAH OH OH THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** SANTANA, RACHEL**

** YOU'RE THE MILLION REASONS WHY THERE'S LOVE **

** REFLECTING IN MY EYES**

** OH I LOVE THE WAY YOU**

** LOVE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE I'D RATHER BE**

** OH TO FEEL THE WAY I **

** FEEL WITH YOUR ARMS AROUND ME**

** I ONLY WISH THAT YOU COULD SEE**

** SEE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** WOAH OH OH THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** OH I LOVE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** OH I LOVE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** OH YEAH, I LOVE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** WOAH OH OH **

** THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** WOAH OH OH THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

Team Wind clapped for Rachel and Santana's duet. Rachel

and Santana were now on stage together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Team Fire!" Rachel said. The rest of

the team then appeared behind the two girls.

** QUINN **

** ALL THE THINGS I KNOW RIGHT NOW**

** IF I ONLY KNEW BACK THEN**

** THERE'S NO GETTING OVER**

** NO GETTING OVER**

** JUST NO GETTING OVER YOU**

** ARTIE**

** WISH I COULD SPIN MY WORLD INTO REVERSE**

** JUST TO HAVE YOU BACK AGAIN**

** THERE'S NO GETTING OVER**

** THERE'S NO GETTING OVER**

** THERE'S JUST NO GETTING OVER YOU**

**PUCK**

** BRING IT BACK! **

** HEY, HEY I CAN'T FORGET YOU BABY**

** I THINK ABOUT YOU EVERYDAY**

** I TRIED TO MASCARATE THE PAIN**

** THAT'S WHY I'M NEXT ON THE BOOTH**

** D-D-DANCE TO THE GROOVE**

** THERE IS NO,**

**QUINN**

**THERE IS NO GETTING OVER YOU**

**PUCK**

**BABY IT FEELS SO RIGHT**

** TO DANCE TO THE BEAT UP NIGHT**

** THE HEAT BETWEEN YOU AND I **

** RETREAT TO THE MORNING LIGHT**

** WE LIKE TO LIVE LIKE CLASS**

** AND P0UR THEM SHOTS UP IN THE GLASS**

** BUT THERE IS NO, THERE IS NO GETTING OVER YOU**

**QUINN**

** JUST NO GETTING OVER YOU**

** PUCK **

** I'M A PARTY AND PARTY AND PARTY**

** AND P AND P AND PARTY AND PARTY **

** AND PARTY, AND P AND PARTY **

** I'M A PARTY AND PARTY AND PARTY**

** AND P AND P AND PARTY AND PARTY **

** AND PARTY, AND P AND PARTY **

** QUINN **

** ALL THE THINGS I KNOW RIGHT NOW**

** IF I ONLY KNEW BACK THEN**

** THERE'S NO GETTING OVER**

** NO GETTING OVER**

** JUST NO GETTING OVER YOU**

** ARTIE**

**WISH I COULD SPIN MY WORLD INTO REVERSE**

** JUST TO HAVE YOU BACK AGAIN**

** THERE'S NO GETTING OVER**

** THERE'S NO GETTING OVER**

** THERE'S JUST NO GETTING OVER YOU, YEAH AH **

**PUCK **

** I'M A PARTY AND PARTY AND PARTY**

** AND P AND P AND PARTY AND PARTY **

** AND PARTY, AND P AND PARTY **

** I'M A PARTY AND PARTY AND PARTY**

** AND P AND P AND PARTY AND PARTY **

** AND PARTY, AND P AND PARTY **

** AND P AND P AND **

** MERCEDES**

** PEOPLE IN THE PLACE**

** IF YOU'VE EVER FELT IN LOVE**

** THEN YOU KNOW, YEAH YOU KNOW**

** WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT**

** THERE'S NO GETTING OVER AHHH **

** AHHH AHHH NO NO NO **

** PUCK **

** I'M A PARTY AND PARTY AND PARTY**

** AND P AND P AND PARTY AND PARTY **

** AND PARTY, AND P AND PARTY **

** I'M A PARTY AND PARTY AND PARTY**

** AND P AND P AND PARTY AND PARTY **

** AND PARTY, AND P AND PARTY **

** AND P AND P AND **

** QUINN**

** THERE'S JUST NO GETTING OVER YOU**

Once again, they received applause from their fellow Glee

clubbers. Artie wheeled himself forward for the final song.

**ARTIE **

** SHE WAS MORE LIKE A BEAUTY QUEEN**

** FROM A MOVIE SCENE**

** I SAID DON'T MIND**

** BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM THE ONE**

** WHO WILL DANCE ON THE FLOOR IN THE ROUND**

** SHE SAID I AM THE ONE, **

** WHO WILL DANCE ON THE FLOOR IN THE ROUND**

** SHE TOLD ME HER NAME WAS BILLIE JEAN**

** AS SHE CAUSED A SCENE**

** THEN EVERY HEAD TURNED WITH EYES THAT DREAMED**

** OF BEING THE ONE**

** WHO WILL DANCE ON THE FLOOR IN THE ROUND **

** PEOPLE ALWAYS TOLD ME BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU DO**

** AND DON'T GO AROUND BREAKING YOUNG GIRL'S HEARTS**

** AND MOTHER ALWAYS TOLD ME BE CAREFUL **

** OF WHO YOU LOVE**

** AND BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU DO CAUSE THE LIE**

** BECOMES THE TRUTH **

** ARTIE, TEAM FIRE**

** BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER**

** SHE'S JUST A GIRL WHO CLAIMS THAT I AM THE ONE**

** BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON**

** SHE SAYS I AM THE ONE, BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON**

** ARTIE**

** FOR FORTY DAYS AND FOR FORTY NIGHTS**

** THE LAW WAS ON HER SIDE**

** BUT WHO CAN STAND WHEN SHE'S IN DEMAND**

** HER SCHEMES AND PLANS**

** CAUSE WE DANCED ON THE FLOOR IN THE ROUND**

** SO TAKE MY STRONG ADVICE**

** JUST REMEMBER TO ALWAYS THINK TWICE**

** TEAM FIRE**

** DO THINK TWICE**

** ARTIE**

**SHE TOLD MY BABY WE'D DANCED TIL THREE**

**THEN SHE LOOKED AT ME**

**THEN SHOWED A PHOTO MY BABY CRIED**

**HIS EYES WERE LIKE MINE (OH NO) **

**CAUSE WE DANCED ON THE FLOOR IN THE ROUND, BABY**

**PEOPLE ALWAYS TOLD ME BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU DO**

** AND DON'T GO AROUND BREAKING YOUNG GIRL'S HEARTS**

** SHE CAME AND STOOD RIGHT BY ME**

** THEN THE SMELL OF SWEET PERFUME**

** THIS HAPPENED MUCH TOO SOON**

** SHE CALLED ME TO HER ROOM **

** ARTIE, TEAM FIRE**

** BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER**

** SHE'S JUST A GIRL WHO CLAIMS THAT I AM THE ONE**

** BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON**

**BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER**

** SHE'S JUST A GIRL WHO CLAIMS THAT I AM THE ONE**

** BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON**

** SHE SAYS I AM THE ONE BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON**

** BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER**

** SHE'S JUST A GIRL WHO CLAIMS THAT I AM THE ONE**

** BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON**

** SHE SAYS I AM THE ONE**

** BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON**

** SHE SAYS I AM TH EONE**

** BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON**

** SHE SAYS I AM THE ONE**

** BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER**

** ARTIE**

** BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER**

** TEAM FIRE**

** BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER**

** ARTIE, TEAM FIRE**

** BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER**

All of the audience rose to a standing ovation for Team Fire, including

Sue, who screamed that her team was the best.

"There will be a short break and then we will hear from Team

Wind." Emma said.

Sue went over to insult Will some more, while Quinn found

Rachel.

"You did a really good job, Rachel." Quinn said.

"Thanks, Quinn. So did you. Fergie would be proud."

"Rachel, wait!"

Rachel turned back towards her ex-girlfriend.

"What is it, Quinn?"

"Why are you with Santana? You don't even like her."

"I care about her deeply. She's my girlfriend now, and unlike

you, she knows who she is."

Quinn put her arm on Rachel's shoulder to stop her.

"Rachel, when are you going to get it into your head that I'm

the one for you, no one else is right, certainly not Santana."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I can't keep trying to chase after you.

Santana loves me."

"Really? Then why is she kissing Brittany?"

Rachel looked over to see that Quinn was right. Santana

and Brittany were kissing. Rachel felt her phone vibrate. She

picked it up.

**Santana: We're broken up. **

Rachel didn't respond to the text and she put her phone back

in her pants.

"Just perfect, now I'm single again."

"No, you're not Rachel. You're with me."

"Why should I believe anything you say? What if tomorrow

you decide you're straight again?"

Quinn kissed Rachel passionately on the lips.

"Satisfied?" Quinn asked when she pulled apart.

"I think so."

Rachel and Quinn held hands and then sat down with the rest

of her team to watch Team Wind go on. Team Wind disappeared from

view. Finn walked onto stage, alone.

**FINN**

** GO AHEAD AS YOU WASTE YOUR DAYS WITH THINKING**

** WHEN YOU FALL EVERYONE SINS**

** ANOTHER DAY AND YOU'VE HAD**

** YOUR FILL OF SINKING**

** WITH THE LIFE HELD IN YOUR**

** HANDS ARE SHAKING COLD **

** THESE HANDS ARE MEANT TO HOLD**

** SPEAK TO ME**

The rest of Team Wind was now on stage with him.

**FINN, TEAM WIND**

** WHEN ALL YOU GOT TO KEEP IS STRONG**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG**

** LIKE I KNOW YA DO**

** AND EVEN WHEN YOUR HOPE IS GONE**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG JUST TO MAKE IT THROUGH**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG**

** SAM**

** SO A DAY WHEN YOU'VE LOST YOURSELF COMPLETELY**

** COULD BE A NIGHT WHEN YOUR LIFE ENDS**

** SUCH A HEART THAT WILL LEAD YOU TO DECEIVING**

** ALL THE PAIN HELD IN YOUR**

** HANDS ARE SHAKING COLD**

** YOUR HANDS ARE MINE TO HOLD**

** SPEAK TO ME **

** SAM, TEAM WIND**

** WHEN ALL YOU GOT TO KEEP IS STRONG**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG**

** LIKE I KNOW YA DO**

** AND EVEN WHEN YOUR HOPE IS GONE**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG JUST TO MAKE IT THROUGH**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG**

** TEAM WIND**

** GO ON, GO ON, GO ON, GO ON **

** FINN**

** WHEN EVERYTHING IS WRONG WE MOVE ALONG**

** TEAM WIND**

** GO ON, GO ON, GO ON, GO ON**

** SAM**

** WHEN EVERYTHING IS WRONG, WE MOVE ALONG**

** SAM, FINN**

** ALONG, ALONG, ALONG**

** WHEN ALL YOU GOT TO KEEP IS STRONG**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG**

** LIKE I KNOW YA DO**

** AND EVEN WHEN YOUR HOPE IS GONE**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONE**

** JUST TO MAKE IT THROUGH **

** TEAM WIND**

** WHEN ALL YOU GOT TO KEEP IS STRONG**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG**

** LIKE I KNOW YA DO**

** AND EVEN WHEN YOUR HOPE IS GONE**

** MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONE**

** JUST TO MAKE IT THROUGH **

** MOVE ALONG**

** GO ON, GO ON, GO ON, GO ON**

** FINN**

** RIGHT BACK WHAT IS WRONG**

** WE MOVE ALONG**

** TEAM WIND**

** GO ON, GO ON, GO ON, GO ON **

** SAM**

** RIGHT BACK WHAT IS WRONG**

** WE MOVE ALONG**

** TEAM WIND**

** GO ON, GO ON, GO ON, GO ON**

** RIGHT BACK WHAT IS WRONG**

** WE MOVE ALONG**

** GO ON, GO ON, GO ON, GO ON**

** RIGHT BACK WHAT IS WRONG**

** WE MOVE ALONG **

Team Fire cheered for Team Wind.

"SHUT UP! DON'T CLAP FOR THE ENEMY!" Sue yelled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Team Wind!" Finn said.

Lauren, Brittany and Mike took to the front of the stage.

**BRITTANY **

** BOY WALK IN THE SPOT, HE'S SO FRESH AND**

** HE GOT WHAT HE NEEDS TO IMPRESSIN'**

** JUST LOOK AT THE WAY THAT HE DRESSIN'**

** AIN'T NO QUESTION CHICKS LIKE OH **

** MIKE**

** GIRL WALKIN' THE SPOT, SHE SPOT TRAFFIC**

** SHE'S GOT EVERYTHING YOU CAN'T PASS IT**

** SHE'S BLOWING YOUR MIND WITH HER ASSET**

** SO JESSICA ALBA FANTASTIC**

** INSTANT CLASSIC BOYS LIKE OH **

** LAUREN**

** MAYBE I CAN SEE US MOVING LIKE THAT**

** MAYBE I CAN SEE US TOUCHING LIKE THAT**

** BABY I CAN SEE US KISSING LIKE THAT**

** WE DON'T NEED NO MORE THAT HE SAID SHE SAID **

** MAYBE I CAN SEE US MOVING LIKE THAT**

** MAYBE I CAN SEE US TOUCHING THAT LIGHT**

** BABY I CAN SEE US KISSING LIKE THAT**

** WE DON'T NEED NO MORE THAN HE SAID SHE SAID **

** TEAM WIND**

** HE SAID GIRL YOU WINNING**

** SHE SAID BOY WHERE YOU BEEN AT **

** STOP TALKING LET'S GET WITH IT**

** JUST LIKE THAT THEY **

** HE SAID YOU'RE AMAZING**

** SHE SAID THEN WHY YOU WAITING**

** NO MORE DELIBERATING**

** WHAT YOU DOIN' LET'S GET TO IT**

** JUST LIKE THAT THEY **

** BRITTANY **

** BOY ACTIN' AS IF THERE'S NO PRESSURE**

** HE DO EVERYTHING TO GET WITH HER**

** HE SAY ANYTHING TO CONVINCE HER**

** MONEY SPENT TO DIAMONDS SEND HER**

** MIKE**

** GIRL PLAYING IT COOL BUT SHE'S WITH IT**

** SHE'S LOVING THE FACT THAT SHE'S GIFTED**

** EVERYTHING HE DOES SHE GETS LIFTED**

** FEELS SO WICKED LOVIN' LIKE OH **

** LAUREN **

**MAYBE I CAN SEE US MOVING LIKE THAT**

** MAYBE I CAN SEE US TOUCHING LIKE THAT**

** BABY I CAN SEE US KISSING LIKE THAT**

** WE DON'T NEED NO MORE THAT HE SAID SHE SAID **

** MAYBE I CAN SEE US MOVING LIKE THAT**

** MAYBE I CAN SEE US TOUCHING THAT LIGHT**

** BABY I CAN SEE US KISSING LIKE THAT**

** WE DON'T NEED NO MORE THAN HE SAID SHE SAID **

** TEAM WIND**

** HE SAID GIRL YOU WINNING**

** SHE SAID BOY WHERE YOU BEEN AT **

** STOP TALKING LET'S GET WITH IT**

** JUST LIKE THAT THEY **

** HE SAID YOU'RE AMAZING**

** SHE SAID THEN WHY YOU WAITING**

** NO MORE DELIBERATING**

** WHAT YOU DOIN' LET'S GET TO IT**

** JUST LIKE THAT THEY **

** BRITTANY**

** ONE NIGHT WITH YOU**

** BOY JUST ONE NIGHT WITH YOU**

** ALL THE THINGS WE COULD DO**

** EVERY DAY I THINK OF**

** ONE NIGHT WITH YOU**

** NO ONE ELSE BUT US TWO**

** ALL OUR DREAMS COULD COME TRUE**

** IF WE'D JUST GET TOGETHER **

**TEAM WIND**

** HE SAID GIRL YOU WINNING**

** SHE SAID BOY WHERE YOU BEEN AT **

** STOP TALKING LET'S GET WITH IT**

** JUST LIKE THAT THEY **

** HE SAID YOU'RE AMAZING**

** SHE SAID THEN WHY YOU WAITING**

** NO MORE DELIBERATING**

** WHAT YOU DOIN' LET'S GET TO IT**

** JUST LIKE THAT THEY **

**LAUREN**

** UH, WHAT YOU WAITING FOR**

** TEAM WIND**

** HE SAID GIRL YOU WINNING**

** SHE SAID BOY WHERE YOU BEEN AT **

** STOP TALKING LET'S GET WITH IT**

** JUST LIKE THAT THEY **

** HE SAID YOU'RE AMAZING**

** SHE SAID THEN WHY YOU WAITING**

** NO MORE DELIBERATING**

** WHAT YOU DOIN' LET'S GET TO IT**

** JUST LIKE THAT THEY **

** YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT**

** YOU'RE GONNA WANT IT**

** YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT**

** WE DON'T NE NO MORE THAT HE SAID SHE SAID**

** YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT**

** YOU'RE GONNA WANT IT**

** YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT **

** BRITTANY, LAUREN, MIKE**

** WE DON'T NEED NO MORE THAT HE SAID SHE SAID **

Once again, Team Fire clapped for their opponents, ignoring Sue's

requests for them to stop. Tina took to the front of the stage.

**TINA **

** IMAGINING YOU FAR AWAY**

** SEARCHING FOR THE WORDS TO SAY **

** I FEEL IT WHEN YOU FALL APART**

** OUR LIVES ARE OUR GREATEST ART**

** I DON'T WANNA CHANGE YOUR MIND**

** CUZ I ACCEPT YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU ARE**

** AND WE'LL BE STAY HERE WITH ME NOW**

** THE ONLY THING THAT OUR HEARTS ARE MADE OF**

** ARE THE ACTS OF FORGIVENESS AND –**

Lightning flashed in the sky followed by a loud bolt of thunder.

"Tina, I'm sorry. We're going to have to cut you short but I think I

have a winner. You all were amazing though. I'll announce the results

inside, come on in quickly children."

The children did so, leaving Tina alone.

"Fuck me!" Tina shouted.

**A/N: So that was the end of the Second Act! I hope you guys liked it. I will do a third act, including a new surprise location. Are you excited? Like really excited? I'll also announce who the winner was. Comments/Reviews would make me smile. Love you guys so much! **

**Music credits: **

**The Way You Love Me: Performed by Rachel and Santana, originally by Faith Hill **

**Getting Over: Performed by Quinn, Artie, Puck and Mercedes,**

**originally by Fergie, Chris Willis, David Guetta and LMFAO **

**Billie Jean: Performed by Artie and Team Fire, originally by Michael Jackson **

**Move Along: Performed by Finn, Sam and Team Wind, originally by All-American Rejects**

**He Said, She Said: Performed by Brittany, Mike, Lauren and Team Wind, originally by Ashley Tisdale **

**Forgiveness and Love: Performed by Tina, originally by Miley Cyrus**


	22. The Results

Kurt and Blaine made the journey back to the camp site with a song in

their hearts.

**BLAINE**

** I WASN'T JEALOUS BEFORE WE MET**

** NOW EVERY MAN THAT I SEE **

** IS A POTENTIAL THREAT**

** AND I'M POSSESSIVE, IT ISN'T NICE**

** YOU'VE HEARD ME SAYING THAT **

** ROMANCE WAS MY ONLY VICE**

** BUT NOW IT ISN'T TRUE**

** NOW EVERYTHING IS NEW**

** AND ALL I'VE LEARNED HAS OVERTURNED**

** I BEG OF YOU **

** KURT**

** DON'T GO WASTING YOUR EMOTION**

** LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME**

** IT WAS LIKE SHOOTING A SITTING DUCK**

** A LITTLE SMALL TALK, A SMILE AND BABY**

** I WAS STUCK, I STILL DON'T KNOW**

** WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH ME**

** A GROWN-UP MAN SHOULD NEVER FALL SO EASILY**

** I FEEL A KIND OF FEAR**

** WHEN I DON'T HAVE YOU NEAR**

** UNSATISIFIED, I SKIP MY PRIDE**

** I BEG YOU DEAR**

** BLAINE**

** DON'T GO WASTING YOUR EMOTION**

** LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME**

** DON'T GO SHARING YOUR DEVOTION**

** LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME **

** I'VE HAD A FEW LITTLE LOVE AFFAIRS**

** THEY DIDN'T LAST VERY LONG **

** AND THEY'VE BEEN PRETTY SCARCE**

** KURT**

** I USE TO THINK THAT WAS SENSIBLE**

** IT MAKES THE TRUTH **

** EVEN MORE INCOMPREHENSIBLE**

** KURT, BLAINE**

** CUZ EVERYTHING IS NEW**

** AND EVERYTHING IS YOU**

** AND ALL I'VE LEARNED**

** HAS OVERTURNED**

** WHAT CAN I DO **

** DON'T GO WASTING YOUR EMOTION**

** LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME**

** DON'T GO SHARING YOUR DEVOTION**

** LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME **

Kurt and Blaine kissed again.

"Geez, Kurt, keep any more of that up and I won't be able to go

back decent." Blaine said.

"I just want you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said seductively.

"Oh, Kurt. Kurt, we have to go back. We missed the whole

showcase, don't you want to know who won?"

"I would rather spend all of my time making you scream my

name."

Kurt started to massage Blaine which made him groan.

"Damn, Kurt. You can't keep doing this to me, I can't resist you

much longer."

"Why resist?" Kurt said seductively.

He placed another kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Alright, Kurt. We go back and then you're mine." Blaine said with

a cocky smile.

"Mhmm." Kurt said as he licked his lips.

Kurt and Blaine finally made it back to the original camp site.

There had been thunder, but it had only lasted a few minutes. It was

raining hard outside but neither boy really cared about getting wet.

Kurt was so lost in Blaine's eyes, he hard forgotten one little detail.

"Crap, Blaine! We lost our clothes, remember?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, god."

Both boys were still unclothed from their previous endeavors and

they were so distracted from their love for each other, that they had

forgotten to search for their clothes.

"Should we go back and get them?"

"There's no time. Let's sneak back to the cabin."

Kurt and Blaine snuck back to the boy's cabin. Thankfully, it

was deserted. Kurt and Blaine walked to their bunks and were about

to put on clothes when they heard wolf whistling. They both turned

around to see Sam looking at them.

"Well, damn, look at you two." Sam said.

"Knock it off, Sam." Kurt snapped.

He quickly pulled up a pair of pants to cover himself.

"I'll bet that ass is so tight." Sam said.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that." Kurt snapped.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Sam leered.

"Something will be done, Sam. Something really awful,

something that will completely ruin your life. I will get my

official revenge on you, it could happen at anytime, at any place

but it will happen." Kurt said.

"You don't scare me." Sam sad half-convincingly.

"Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about."

"Umm, they're about to announce the winner of the showcase

in the faculty pavilion. Come in as soon as you can."

Sam then vanished from view. Blaine, who was still naked,

grabbed Kurt again smothering him with kisses.

"I love how overprotective you are of me." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed in response.

"Blaine, we should probably get finished changing. They're

going to announce the winners."

Blaine groaned and put clothes on.

"Fine, but I mean it, you and me tonight."

"We can cuddle as long as it's subtle, I don't want anyone to see

us."

"There are many things we can do under the covers."

Kurt blushed again and then held hands with Blaine.

The rest of New Directions welcomed back Kurt and Blaine,

none of them held a grudge against the two boys for missing the

competition. Kurt sat next to Mercedes and Blaine sat behind him,

never taking his eyes off Kurt's amazing ass. Blaine was inside there

once and he knew he was going to be inside there many times, oh no,

Blaine knew he was showing, so he tried to think of things to cool

himself down, like thinking about girls, ah yes there he was. Emma

stood in front of the whole group and smiled.

"Thank you all for being so patient. I was really impressed with

what I saw today, both teams really gave it their all-"

"Just get on with it, Irma." Sue snapped.

"Very well. The winning team is…"

_It was just silence. Honest silence. That's all that I could hear, and_

_that's all that had happened. I couldn't bare to see the looks of hurt on my_

_team mate's faces. I knew that it was just a small competition, it was no_

_big deal that we lost but a part of me really wanted to win. _

"THAT'S CRAP, ELLEN! THEIR LAST SOLOIST DIDN'T EVEN

FINISH THE DAMN SONG!" Sue bellowed.

"My choice is final, Sue. Team Wind is victorious." Emma said.

The members of Team Wind cheered while members of Team

Fire clapped for them, even though Sue told them not to.

"Sleep with one eye open, Schuester." Sue snapped, before leaving

to go to bed.

"Guys, there's something that I need to tell you." Will said.

"What's that, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"Tonight is our last night here. I'm sending you guys home a week

early."

"What? Why, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"From Finn and Puck's accident, to Blaine disappearing, I can't

risk anything bad happening to any of you guys again. You all mean

too much to me and I just would never be able to live with myself if I

was responsible for anything that might harm you."

"The accident was my fault, Mr. Schue, not yours." Puck said.

"And I was responsible for running off." Blaine said.

"It's not open to discussion. I've arranged for the buses to

pick us up tomorrow morning to take us back to Lima."

"But, Mr. Schue. I don't want to go back. I've had such a fun

time." Artie said.

"I'm glad, Artie and I promise you there will be other trips but

I think this is what's best for New Directions."

After more protests, the kids eventually returned to their bunks

to sleep, upset about their last week lost. Sam was the only one who

stayed behind.

"Congratulations on your team winning, Sam." Will said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Sam said.

"Is everything going okay?" Will asked.

"No, it never is." Sam replied.

"What's the matter, Sam?"

"My aunt just called me and she said she was diagnosed with

cancer. She has only two weeks left to live and I haven't seen her

in years."

"Where does she live, Sam?" Will asked.

"She lives in Nashville, right in the country." Sam replied.

Will thought for a moment and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking of ways in my mind that I can make up for

what I did to you and I think I've just found it. Sam, we're not going

back to Lima tomorrow. We're going to Nashville, Tennessee."

**A/N: So this is the official third act opening. It will take place in Nashville, Tennessee where Sam's aunt lives. Santana mentioned that Sam lived in the south so this is where I got this location from. And let me know what you thought of this chapter, were you surprised that Team Wind won? Those thoughts were Rachel's by the way, if you were wondering. Are you excited about glee in the south? Are you pumped up for a brand new glee episode premiering wait for it….TODAY! Can you resist the power of Klaine? Cuz I seriously get horny just writing it. Tee-hee. Anyways, love you all so much. Thanks for reading, and if you're actually reading this long author's note, I love you so much. If you're not, I get it haha. **


	23. The South

It had happened so fast that Sam could hardly feel anything at all. Mr.

Schue had offered to go stay with his aunt in Tennessee and Sam had

accepted and now glee was headed down south. Before he knew it,

they were in the bus headed down to the good ol' south. Sam

remembered a song that he remembered his brother, Stevie used to

listen to all the time.

"Mr. Schue. Can I sing a song right now? I know we're on the bus

but I just think it fits perfectly with how I'm feeling right now." Sam said.

"Sure, Sam. What song?"

"You'll see."

Sam brought out his ipod speakers and blasted up the volume.

**SAM**

** FANCY CARS AND DIAMOND RINGS**

** I SEEN ALL KINDS OF SHINY THINGS**

** I SHOULD BE FEELIN LIKE A KING**

** BUT LORD I DON'T**

** GREAT BIG TOWNS SO FULL OF USERS**

** MAKE A MILLION, STILL A LOSER**

** SOME MAY BET ON YOU TO WIN**

** MOST HOPE YOU WON'T**

** LIVIN' WILD, AIN'T NO MERCY BEING FREE**

** WHEN IT BRINGS YOU TO YOUR KNEES**

** CAN'T KEEP LYING**

** I SEE THE ROAD NOW**

** I KNOW JUST WHAT I NEED**

** TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO TENNESSEE**

** I'M GOING HOME NOW**

** TO SOUTHERN, IT'S SO SWEET**

** AND FIND MY WAY BACK TO TENNESSEE**

** NOW I KNOW THERE'S NO COMFORT IN THIS WORLD**

** GOD I MISS THAT HOMETOWN BOY**

** WANNA HOLD HIM **

** I'M ON THE ROAD NOW**

** I KNOW JUST WHAT I NEED**

** TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO TENNESSEE**

** I'M COMING HOME NOW TO SOUTHERN**

** IT'S SO SWEET**

** AND FIND MY WAY BACK TO TENNESSEE**

** OH WOAH**

**ALL THIS TIME I WAS CHASING AFTER DREAMS**

** IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME**

** I WAS LOST WITHOUT HIM**

** I'M ON THE ROAD NOW**

** I KNOW JUST WHAT I NEED**

** TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO TENNESSEE**

** I'M COMING HOME NOW TO SOUTHERN, IT'S SO SWEET**

** AND FIND MY WAY BACK TO YOU AND ME**

** FIND MY WAY BACK TO TENNESSEE**

New Directions clapped for him.

"Isn't that song in Hannah Montana: The Movie?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, my brother and sister watch it all the time and this song

was in it." Sam replied.

"Wow, so you actually like Miley Cyrus?" Puck asked.

"No, this song was by her dad." Sam replied.

"So you like her dad?" Finn asked.

"No, I just like the song. Stop making such a huge deal out of it."

"Guys! That's enough. You know what? We are headed towards

Tennessee, which is where that movie takes place. So to get ourselves

pumped up for the trip, our first week's assignment is to each sing

songs from the movie." Mr. Schue said.

"Are you serious? We're a glee club, not a Disney Channel

theatrical film." Kurt said.

"Put the fangs away, Kurt. This is final."

"Finally, I'll have a chance to redo the Climb without laryngitis."

"So what songs are there for us to sing, I'm not exactly a Hor for

Hannah." Santana said.

"Does anyone have the CD? We can listen to it on the way down."

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Puck yelled.

"I have it." Sam said.

"Great, why don't you put it in, not too loud but loud enough for

everyone to hear."

Sam did as he was instructed. Puck plugged his ears as Hannah

Montana blasted from Sam's speakers.

"I LOVE HANNAH MONTANA!" Brittany yelled.

"SHE SOUNDS LIKE A MAN!" Sue yelled.

The rest of the bus ride was painful for some while enjoyable

for others. Sue continuously flicked boogers in Will's hair, some of

New Directions enjoyed the music while others hated it. After an

incredibly long journey that ended with Best of Both Worlds. The

New Directions made it to their destination.

"LAND! LAND!" Puck screamed with joy as he kissed the ground.

"You might not want to kiss the ground." Sam said.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Cuz my horse just goes wherever he wants."

"Ugh, gross!" Puck yelled.

"Whoa. We're not in Lima anymore." Tina said.

The house was actually a mansion which overlooked a peaceful

meadow. It had stables in the back where several horses were.

"Woah, Sam. You didn't tell us your aunt was loaded."

"Just not something that comes up in normal discussion, I guess."

Santana then pushed Sam out of her way so she could check

out the house some more. The rest of New Directions then walked up

to the house. Sam knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes

passed, and a boy opened the door and when he saw Sam, he hugged

him.

"Sam, I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I remember you?"

"Well it has been years. My name's Grady, I was in your fifth

grade class."

"Oh, wow. Umm, what are you doing at my aunt's?"

"I'm working for her."

"Oh, well can you tell her we're here? This is my school's

glee club."

"Oh, wow. Hi, umm yeah sure I'll let her know. Please come in.

Make yourselves feel at home, that's what she would want."

Grady then left them alone.

"Well, come on in guys." Sam said.

The entire members of New Directions walked into the

house. They were amazed at the beauty of the house, with a

glass chandelier above their heads and several rooms branching

in all different ways.

"Okay, all the bedrooms are upstairs. The one at the far

end is my aunt's so don't take that one, but other than that they

are all open."

The entirety of the New Directions went upstairs to claim rooms

with the exception of Sam and Will.

"Are you doing okay, Sam?" Will asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it's so weird to be back here. It's been a while."

"It's never too late to return home, Sam."

Grady came back in their room with Sam's aunt.

"Sam!" She said.

"Aunt Sally!"

Sam hugged his aunt, knowing he wouldn't have much time left to

do this.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I'm great, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Sam. And this charming man must be Mr.

Schuester."

"Please call me, Will."

He shook her hand.

"Sure thing, Will. You may call me Sally. I'm so happy to have

a chance to see Sam again, and I'd love to meet all of his friends."

"Sure thing. They're all pretty tired from the journey, they're

all looking around for rooms, I hope that's alright with you."

"Oh it's just fine. Breakfast will be hot and ready in the

morning whenever they're ready for it."

"Oh thank you."

"Let me give you a tour."

Sally took Will out of the room, leaving Grady and Sam alone.

"It is good to see you, Sam."

"Yeah, you too."

"Sam, a lot of things have changed since you left."

"What changed?"

"I'm gay, Sam."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought it. Girls were all over you."

"Girls just aren't my thing."

"Mine either."

"Are you gay too?"

Sam nodded.

"It took some figuring out but yeah."

"Oh, well in that case can you answer me something?"

"What's up?"

"Do they have more cute boys like you up there in the north

or are you the best they've got?"

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Really because I think you're cute too."

"Yes! Do you realize how amazing this is, Blaine. We get an

entire room to ourselves." Kurt said.

"Oh, yes. More time for us to get to know each other."

Kurt and Blaine started to make out but pulled apart when

they were interrupted by Rachel.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Kurt snapped.

"I was gonna ask you what song you were gonna sing for

our assignment."

"I'm kinda busy, Rachel." Kurt snapped.

"Just take a break from fucking each other and answer her

question." Quinn said, entering the room.

"Fine, well I was thinking about singing Bless the Broken Road

by Rascal Flatts. They're not so bad and the song is half decent."

"What about you, Blaine?"

"I was thinking of singing Taylor Swift's Crazier. Of course, the

song would be dedicated to my boyfriend."

Kurt blushed again.

"Good choices. I was thinking about singing Dream, I think it

relates the most to me and Rachel." Quinn said.

"Oh, so I see. And we all know you're gonna sing The Climb." Kurt

said.

"It makes the most sense, I think. After all, I get through all of my

obstacles."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That was so good." Puck said.

"Damn, I'll say."

"So remember don't tell anyone we did it, okay?"

"Mum's the word."

"What?"

"I won't say anything."

"Cool. Well see ya around dude."

"See ya."

Puck felt guilty about what he had just done, but he couldn't help

himself, that dude was hot, he was practically eye-fucking him the

minute he saw him. But then Puck realized that he was now a cheater

and that Finn would not be happy about this when he finds out.

**A/N: There are two OC's in this story, Sorry I didn't warn you about it. Aunt Sally, is Sam's dying aunt, and Grady is Sally's helper. I hope you're okay with them being around, but I promise this story is about New Directions, I just needed them for this act. Next chapter will be the full tribute to the Hannah Montana Movie soundtrack. If you hate it, it's not gonna last anymore than next chapter. I just thought it made sense for Sam's storyline. Please review! Thanks a button! Oh and any guesses as to how Puck slept with? **


	24. The Damage

**QUINN**

**DO ME A FAVOR**

**AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME**

**TELL ME HOW YOU WANT THIS TO BE**

**GO OUT ON A LIMB AND JUST DREAM**

**PAINT A PICTURE**

**CHOOSE YORU COLORS EXTRA WISE**

**ESPECIALLY WHAT YOU PUT ON MY MIND**

**IMAGINE WHAT IT BE LIKE TO TOUCH THE SKY YEAH AH**

**WOAH OH YOUR THOUGHTS ARE GONNA PICK ME UP**

**DO YOU KNOW IT'S GOOD TO FEEL TOO MUCH**

**OH YOU'VE GOT MY HEADS IN THE CLOUDS**

**OH YOU'VE GOT ME THINKING OUT LOUD**

**THE MORE YOU DREAM ABOUT ME THE MORE **

**THAT I BELIEVE THAT NOTHING'S EVERY OUT OF REACH**

**SO DREAM, DREAM, DREAM **

**WHOA, YOU'RE GIVING ME THE WILL TO TRY**

**DO YOU KNOW THAT THERE'S HAPPY IN THESE LIVES?**

**OH YOU'VE GOT MY HEADS IN THE CLOUDS**

**OH YOU'VE GOT ME THINKING OUT LOUD**

**THE MORE YOU DREAM ABOUT ME THE MORE **

**THAT I BELIEVE THAT NOTHING'S EVERY OUT OF REACH**

**SO DREAM, DREAM, DREAM**

**IT'S LIKE MY BIRTHDAY**

**EVERYTIME YOU LOOK AT ME **

**IT'S LIKE THE BEST THING EVERY TIME THAT YOU DREAM**

**YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**

**WHOA, YOUR THOUGHTS ARE GONNA PICK ME UP**

**DO YOU KNOW IT'S GOOD TO FEEL TOO MUCH, MUCH?**

**OH, YOU GOT MY HEAD IN THE CLOUDS**

**OH, YOU GOT ME THINKING OUT LOUD**

**THE MORE YOU DREAM ABOUT ME **

**THE MORE THAT I BELIEVE**

**THAT NOTHING'S EVER OUT OF REACH**

**SO DREAM, DREAM, DREAM **

**THE MORE YOU DREAM ABOUT ME**

**THE MORE THAT I BELIEVE**

**THAT NOTHING'S EVER OUT OF REACH**

**SO DREAM, DREAM, DREAM, DREAM **

The New Directions all clapped for her and Rachel gave her a kiss

on the cheek. They were outside in the backyard.

"Excellent song, Quinn. Alright, now I have some news for all of

you. We are all putting on a benefit tomorrow night to raise money for

Nationals next year. I expect some great performances!" Will said

Energetically.

"You won't get any if we're forced to sing Hannah." Puck said.

"That's just for today, Puck." Will replied.

"Good." Puck said.

"Alright, well I'll see you all soon. Enjoy the rest of your day."

New Directions left with the exception of Puck and Finn.

"Hey, Finn. Can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Finn, I have to tell you something and it's not easy for me to say."

"What's up?"

"I slept with Sam."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I had sex with Sam last night."

"YOU WHAT?" Finn bellowed.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"I thought you and I were going out. I thought you loved me. I

told you I wanted a relationship not some gay hormance."

"Finn, please. You don't know how sorry I am."

"I don't even want to know. I'm done with you and your all crap. I

will never trust you again."

Finn left Puck alone.

**PUCK**

** I'VE BEEN RUNNING**

** IN CIRCLES ALL DAY LONG**

** I'M OUT OF BREATH**

** BUT I'M STILL GOING STRONG**

** I'M GONNA GET YOU**

** YEAH NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY**

** YOU THINK I'M LOSING**

** BUT I ALWAYS GET MY WAY**

** DON'T WALK AWAY**

** WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU**

** THIS AIN'T NO TIME**

** FOR YOUR BAD ATTITUDE**

** DON'T GIVE ME THAT FACE**

** WHEN YOU KNOW I'M REALLY DONE FOR THE CHASE**

** CUZ MY HEART'S ALREADY IN IT**

** AND I'M NEVER GONNA QUIT IT**

** WHEN YOU FINALLY GONNA GET IT**

** DON'T WALK AWAY **

** WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU**

** YOU ACT ACT LIKE**

**LIKE I DON'T HAVE A CLUE**

** YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL**

** BUT I'M SO ONTO YOU**

** YOU THINK YOU FIGURED OUT JUST TO HOW WIN THIS GAME**

** I'M ON YOUR TRACKS**

** YEAH I KNOW EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE**

**DON'T WALK AWAY**

** WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU**

** THIS AIN'T NO TIME**

** FOR YOUR BAD ATTITUDE**

** DON'T GIVE ME THAT FACE**

** WHEN YOU KNOW I'M REALLY DONE FOR THE CHASE**

** CUZ MY HEART'S ALREADY IN IT**

** AND I'M NEVER GONNA QUIT IT**

** WHEN YOU FINALLY GONNA GET IT**

** DON'T WALK AWAY **

**I WON'T GIVE UP JUST LIKE THAT**

**I'M GONNA MAKE YOU MINE**

**IF IT TAKES EVERYTHING I HAVE **

**DON'T WALK AWAY**

**WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU**

**THIS AIN'T NO TIME FOR YOUR BAD ATTITUDE**

**DON'T GIVE ME THAT FACE**

**WHEN YOU KNOW I'M REALLY DONE FOR THE CHAHSE**

**CUZ MY HEART'S ALREADY IN IT**

**AND I'M NEVER GONNA QUI TIT**

**WHEN YOU FINALLY GONNA GET IT**

**DON'T WALK AWAY **

"God, I still hate her." Puck said.

"So Blaine what song do you wanna sing at the benefit tomorrow?

I was thinking I could sing something from Wicked." Kurt said.

"I don't know. Wicked might be a little too northern for their taste.

I thought I would embrace the southern culture and sing something

that has that country feel to it."

"Do as you must, I suppose. I guess Wicked is a little too northern,

hmm well what songs do I know by country artists?"

"Do you like Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Sing a T-Swizzle song."

"Okay. Well I'm going downstairs to practice. See you tonight?"

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt on the cheek as he left their room.

"Aunt Sally?" Sam asked.

"Hello, Sam dear."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure thing."

Sam and Sally sat down by a bench outside the lawn.

"I made a huge mistake, and this isn't the first time I did it."

"What happened, Sam?"

"I got in the middle of two of my friend's relationships."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was interested in this ah- person that my one friend was

dating and I really wanted to be with that person so I tried to

break them up and I just did the same thing with another couple."

"So you're interested in the boys that already have boyfriends?"

"How do you know I was gay?"

"Grady and I are very close, Sam. But that's beside the point.

Sam, I remember when I was your age, there was this boy who I

was crushing really hard on but he had a girlfriend. I fought hard for

his attention and did everything I could to break them up."

"What happened?"

"That boy was your uncle and that girl now is Sarah Palin.

Look, the point is let fate decide who you want to be with. I know

it's lonely right now, Sam, but the right guy will come along."

"How do I make it up to my friends?"

"Tell them what you told me. Opening up to people is scary but

it's a beautiful thing. Don't let your friends fly away."

"Can you sing with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

** SAM **

** YOU TUCKED ME IN**

** TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS**

** KEPT ME SAFE AND SOUND AT NIGHT**

** LITTLE BOYS DEPEND ON THINGS LIKE THAT**

** BRUSHED MY TEETH AND COMBED MY HAIR**

**HAD TO DRIVE ME EVERYWHERE**

**YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE WHEN I LOOKED BACK**

**YOU HAD TO DO IT ALL ALONE**

**MAKE A LIVING, MAKE A HOME**

**MUST HAVE BEEN AS HARD AS IT COULD BE**

**AND WHEN I COULDN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT**

**SCARED THINGS WOULDN'T TURN OUT RIGHT**

**YOU WOULD HOLD MY HAND AND SING TO ME**

**SAM, SALLY**

**CATERPILLAR IN THE TREE**

**HOW YOU WONDER WHO YOU'LL BE**

**CAN'T GO FAR BUT YOU CAN ALWAYS DREAM**

**WISH YOU MAY AND WISH YOU MIGHT**

**DON'T YOU WORRY HOLD ON TIGHT**

**I PROMISE YOU THERE WILL COME A DAY**

**BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY **

** BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY**

** SAM**

**FLAP YOUR WINGS NOW YOU CAN'T STAY**

**SAM, SALLY**

**TAKE THOSE DREAMS AND MAKE THEM ALL COME TRUE**

**BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY**

**BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY**

**WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY**

**ALL ALONG AND KNOWING JUST WHAT TO DO**

**BUTTERFLY, BUTTERFLY**

**BUTTERFLY, BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY**

**SALLY**

**BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY **

"You have such a beautiful voice, Aunt Sally." Sam said.

"So do you, Sam. So do you." She said with a smile.

"Tina."

"Yes, Mike?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why? When? How? What?"

"I need to be with someone who can finish a song and you always

get interrupted and frankly I'm just not turned on by you right now."

"I can finish a song. See I'll sing for you right now."

"Okay, sing something for me."

** TINA**

** YOU READY? HERE WE GO**

** LIFE IS JUST A PARTY**

**SO COME AS YOU ARE**

**DRESS IT UP OR DRESS IT DOWN**

**DON'T FORGE TYOUR GUITAR**

**JUST BE COURAGEOUS THIS STYLE'S CONTAGIOUS**

**EVERYONE CAN ROCK OUT LIKE A SUPERSTAR **

**LET'S GET CRAZY**

**GET UP AND DANCE**

**TAKE A SWING**

**DO YOUR THING**

**IT'S WORTH TAKING A CHANCE**

**LET'S GET CRAZY**

**YEAH JUST KICK UP YOUR HEELS**

**DON'T MISS OUT, TIME TO SHOUT**

**ALWAYS KEEPING IT REAL**

**LET'S GET CRAZY**

**CRAZY, OUR SONGS, OUR SMILES**

**OUR HAIR, OUR SMILE**

**OUR LAUGHS, OUR HEARTS**

**OUR GRACE, OUR-**

"OWWWW!" Tina shrieked. The boombox she had playing fell

on her toe.

"Told you, the laws of nature forbid you to finish a solo song,

even a super short Hannah Montana song."

"Well if you don't have me, then who are you gonna be with?

You'll be all alone."

"No, I don't think so. I'll find someone."

Mike then left Tina alone in tears.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hi, Sam."

"Do you know where Kurt and Blaine are? I need to talk to them."

"I honestly don't."

"Oh, well how about Puck and Finn?"

"Oh, did you hear? Puck and Finn broke up, Puck cheated, that

figures."

"Yeah, I know. I want to talk to them both."

"Good luck with that."

"Quinn, do you ever wonder what went wrong with us?"

"I cheated on you, I don't deserve you."

"I know, but before that, I have to say I really cared for you."

"I did too, Sam. But it's different now. We both are gay."

"I don't know, Quinn. I know we were each other's beards but I

kind of liked the idea of being with you again."

Sam then reached out and kissed Quinn on the lips and she kissed

back.

"Something bad is going to happen to me again, I'm sure of it. But

this just feels right."

"Hello, Mrs. Evans. The New Directions would like to put on a little

number just to thank you for your hospitality. Without futher adue, hit

it guys."

The music played and all of the New Directions entered.

**NEW DIRECTIONS**

** BOOM CLAP, BOOM DE CLAP DE CLAP**

** BOOM BOOM CLAP, BOOM DE CLAP DE CLAP**

** SAM**

** THAT'S RIGHT**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** BOOM BOOM CLAP, BOOM DE CLAP DE CLAP**

** BOOM CLAP, BOOM DE CLAP DE CLAP**

** SAM**

** TRY IT WITH ME, HERE WE GO **

** 1,2,3**

** EVEYBODY COME ON OFF YOUR SEATS**

** I'M GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT A BEAT**

** THAT'S GONNA MAKE YOU MOVE YOUR FEET**

** FINN**

** I'LL GIVE THE BBQ**

** SHOW AND TELL YOU HOW TO MOVE**

** IF YOU'RE 5 OR 82**

** THIS IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO**

** MIKE**

** POP IT, LOCK IT**

** BRITTANY**

** POLKA DOT IT**

** MIKE, BRITTANY**

** COUNTRY FIVIN' HIP HOP HIP**

** PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE SKY**

** MOVE SIDE TO SIDE**

** JUMP TO THE LEFT, STICK IT GLIDE**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** ZIG ZAG CROSS THE FLOOR**

** SHUFFLE IN DIAGONAL**

** WHEN THE DRUMS HITS HANDS ON YOUR HIPS**

** ONE-FOOTED 180 TWIST**

** AND THEN A ZIG ZAG, STEP, SLIDE**

** LEAN IN LEFT, CLAP THREE TIMES**

** SHAKE IT OUT, HEAD TO TOE**

** THROW IT ALL TOGETHER, THAT'S HOW WE ROLL**

** SAM**

** DO THE HOEDOWN**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** THROWDOWN**

** SAM**

** DO THE HOEDOWN**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** THROWDOWN**

** SAM**

** THROW IT ALL TOGETHER, THAT'S HOW WE ROLL **

** PUCK**

** WE GET TO FOUR, FIVE, SIX**

** AND YOU'RE FEELIN' BUSTED**

** RACHEL**

** BUT IT'S NOT TIME TO QUIT**

** PRACTICE MAKES YOU PERFECT**

** BRITTANY, MIKE**

** POP IT, LOCK IT, POLKA DOT IT**

** COUNTRY FIVIN' HIP HOP HIP**

** PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE SKY**

** MOVE SIDE TO SIDE**

** JUMP TO THE LEFT, STICK IT, GLIDE**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** ZIG ZAG CROSS THE FLOOR**

** SHUFFLE IN DIAGONAL**

** WHEN THE DRUMS HITS HANDS ON YOUR HIPS**

** ONE-FOOTED 180 TWIST**

** AND THEN A ZIG ZAG, STEP, SLIDE**

** LEAN IN LEFT, CLAP THREE TIMES**

** SHAKE IT OUT, HEAD TO TOE**

** THROW IT ALL TOGETHER, THAT'S HOW WE ROLL**

** SAM**

** DO THE HOEDOWN**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** THROWDOWN**

** SAM**

** DO THE HOEDOWN**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** THROWDOWN**

** SAM**

** THROW IT ALL TOGETHER, THAT'S HOW WE ROLL **

Aunt Sally clapped for all of the New Directions with a warm smile

on her face.

**A/N: I saw Rumors and I liked it but I thought Sam's acting was ehhh. I smiled when it said he was from Tennessee, it likes make my story totally credible. Sam has to be bisexual after tonight, I'm totally convinced he is, even though the writers will probably forget about it, but whatevs. Reviews, would be love! I promise no more Hannah, I just thought it would work in the storylines. **

**Next episode teaser: **

"You think you're straight again?"

"Maybe I'm bi, all I know is I wanna give Sam a shot. I'm sorry, Rachel."

"I just want to apologize, Finn. It was my fault."

"Puck has a brain, man. He should have known better."

"I'll sing an amazing uninterrupted solo and you'll totally want me back."

"Whatever you say, Tina."

"How could you do this to me, Blaine?"

"Kurt, please, wait. This isn't what it looks like!"


	25. The Benefit: Part 1

**Previously on Glee: **

**-Puck slept with Sam and Finn broke up with him**

**-Quinn believes she's straight and wants Sam**

**-The Gleeks will be hosting a benefit in order to help pay for Nationals**

**-Sam's aunt has cancer and is going to die soon**

**-And that's what you missed on GLEE**

"You think you're straight again?"

"Maybe I'm bi, all I know is I wanna give Sam a shot. I'm sorry,

Rachel."

"This is just ridiculous, like absolutely ridiculous. This is the

second time you've decided that you're totally not gay and go after

some guy. What about us, Quinn? You and me? I thought we had

something special."

"I just am so confused. And I'm sorry about all of this but I

think until I figure it all out, we should break up."

"You're breaking up with me again?"

"Yes, Rachel."

Quinn left a heartbroken Rachel alone.

"Alright guys. We have to prepare the set list for our benefit

tonight. Now who would all like to sing? I really want as many of

you guys to sing as possible."

"Mr. Schue, I have a song picked out just for the occasion."

"Excellent, Rachel. I'll put you down. Anyone else?"

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Artie, Puck, Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and

Sam raised their hands. Brittany and Mike said that they would dance

while Lauren said she was not in a country mood. Mr. Schue then made

up his set list with all of the songs that the kids told them they wanted to

sing. He told them the order would be a surprise. With that, he

dismissed them.

"Hi Sam." Quinn said when they were alone.

"Hi there, Quinn."

"Sam, have you done any thinking about us?"

"Aren't you with Rachel?"

"Not anymore."

"Well, I do like you."

"I like you too."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

Quinn and Sam hugged and then held hands much to the

confusion of Brady, who saw this.

"Tina, why have you brought me here?"

"I just want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'll sing an amazing uninterrupted solo and you'll totally want

me back."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Tina."

"No, Mike. Seriously, I'm on stage, everyone here is nice, so I can't

get booed off, we're inside, so they're won't be a thunderstorm and no

boom box will land on my feet. It's perfect! And I have the perfect song

to sing for it."

"I'm gonna go before your talking gets cut off, too. Bye Tina."

Mike left Tina alone.

Kurt and Blaine were upstairs in their room, getting ready for

the benefit.

"Kurt, you know I love you but is all this prep work on yourself

really necessary? You look amazing without doing a thing."

Kurt smiled and blushed.

"I have to look perfect, not amazing. And perfection takes time,

Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna hop in the shower, see ya in a bit."

Blaine walked into the bathroom. Sam then walked into their

room.

"What do you want, Sam? I'm busy." Kurt bitch snapped.

"I want to talk to you."

"That's what you're doing now."

"No, I mean, about what went down between us. You know the

whole thing with Blaine."

"I've told you a million times, Blaine is mine. You can't have him."

"I know, Kurt. I want to apologize for being so awful and trying

to break you up. I guess I was just jealous, I did the same thing to Puck

and Finn."

"You were the reason they broke up? Wow, another reason for me

to want to end your life."

"Kurt, I just want things to be cool with us. I remember what you

did for me when my parents were out of work and it meant a lot."

"I cared about you, Sam and then you pulled this. I'm done talking

to you."

"But-"

"I'm done, Sam."

Sam left Kurt. Blaine then hopped out of the shower.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt turned around to see Blaine eyeing him with a very sexy look

on his face.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Kurt, I think you need to stop with the make-up and make

something of mine rise up."

"Blaine."

"I want you to say my name, Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Yeah that's right, Kurt. I'm gonna make you scream. You're going

to get punished."

"Blaine!"

"Yeah, that's right, Kurt. I'm gonna make you beg for me."

"BLAINE! WE'RE NOT ALONE!"

Blaine then saw Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes in

the doorway.

"Oh, I-I-I." Blaine stammered.

He then ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Kurt, I didn't realize you were so kinky." Santana joked.

"Shut it, Santana." Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, were you and Blaine gonna have boy kisses?" Brittany

asked.

"Brittany, I don't want to talk about it."

"Before we witnessed this, uhm action, Mercedes and I were

gonna ask you to help us practice for tonight."

"I'm not quite ready yet ladies. I'll let you know and I'll help you

then." Kurt said.

"Okay, thank you, Kurt." Mercedes said with a giggle.

The girls left.

"You can come out now, Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine then left the room.

"That was incredibly embarrassing."

"Next time you talk kinky, make sure we're alone, Blaine."

"Right, sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough, Blaine."

Kurt stood up and eyed Blaine down.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt. I don't know what else to say."

"You're gonna have to be punished."

"Why? What for?"

"Turn around."

"Excuse me?"

"Turn around, Blaine." Kurt snapped.

Blaine turned around and then found himself being spanked.

"Kurt, are you spanking me?"

"You refer to me as master, Blaine." Kurt snapped.

"Yes, master." Blaine said.

Blaine was getting the idea now and it was hot. Kurt spanked

Blaine not too hard but with enough force that excited Blaine.

"On your knees, slave." Kurt snapped.

Blaine then preceded to do so. After fully disrobing, Kurt

engaged in sex with his boyfriend, this time Kurt was the top and

Blaine was the bottom. Blaine knew that it felt good but it also was

difficult to accommodate the other boy but Kurt was different. He

had waited until he knew Blaine was comfortable and continued to

enter in and out of him until Blaine got used to it. Once he did, Kurt

returned to full kink mode which drove Blaine insane. Kurt was yelling

and swearing at him which eventually ended in Blaine finishing rather

quickly. Kurt simply put on his clothes on and swished his hair and then

walked out the door. Blaine collapsed on the bed, unable to believe how

amazing that was.

"Okay, everyone ready to go!" Mr. Schue said.

"Blaine will be done shortly." Kurt said.

"Probably recovering from the sex." Santana said.

Kurt blushed and the group laughed. Blaine returned with the

group with a huge smile on his face. The group then walked out the

door. Mr. Schue was about to leave when he saw Grady and Sam's

aunt talking.

"Are you okay?" Grady asked her.

"I'm not feeling too good right now, no. It's just fine, I probably

don't have much time left here. I'll have to make it count. I really hope

that someday they can find a cure to this horrible disease."

As soon as Will heard those words, he knew what he had to do.

The money they raised tonight would go to cancer organizations, not

for Nationals. That was a much better cause. Will smiled to himself and

walked out the door.

The benefit was filled with all kinds of people which made all of

them smile. They were hoping it wouldn't be the night of neglect

scenario again. All of New Directions mixed in and chatted with the

other people. Finn was up first and he walked backstage where he

was greeted by Sam.

"Finn."

"What do you want?" Finn snapped.

"I just want to apologize, Finn. It was my fault."

"Puck has a brain, man. He should have known better."

"I talked him into it. He was totally against the idea. I just

thought that he was hot and I wanted to be with him."

"I thought we were friends, Sam. I thought that you cared about

me. You know how much I loved Puck and was happy to be with him

and you just had to screw all that up for some sick twisted fantasy of

yours. Kurt told me what you tried to do with him and Blaine. Stop

trying to steal his boyfriend and don't you dare try and be with Puck."

"Dude, I'm with Quinn now."

"Oh, so now it's steal all my ex's is that your game?"

"No, dude. I just think I like her again."

"Dude, whatever. Just get out of here."

Sam left Finn alone, still feeling guilty.

Will stepped out onto the stage.

"Thank you all for supporting us. Our first performer tonight is

Finn Hudson."

Finn stepped out and walked to the microphone

**FINN**

** OH WELL IMAGINE**

** AS I'M PACING THE PEWS IN A CHURCH CORRIDOR**

** AND I CAN'T HELP BUT TO HEAR, NO I CAN'T HELP**

** BUT TO HEAR AN EXCHANGING OF WORDS**

** WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING! WHAT A **

** BEAUTIFUL WEDDING SAYS A BRIDESMAID**

** TO A WAITER**

** OH YES BUT WHAT A SHAME**

** WHAT A SHAME**

** THE POOR GROOM'S BRIDE IS A WHORE**

** I CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF**

** CLOSING THE GOD DAMN DOOR, NO**

** IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS**

** WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY**

** I'D CHIME IN HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF**

** CLOSING THE GOD DAMN DOOR**

** NO IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS**

** WITH A SENSE OF**

** I CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF**

** CLOSING THE GOD DAMN DOOR, NO**

** IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS**

** WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY**

** AGAIN…..**

The whole room clapped for Finn as he finished. Mr. Schue

wasn't happy Finn said the word "whore" but he tried to be

supportive. After a few minutes, Will announced the next act: Rachel.

Rachel took to the stage with poise and confidence.

**RACHEL **

** WHEN WILL I SEE YOU AGAIN**

** YOU LEFT WITH NO GOODBYE**

** AND NOT A SINGLE WORD WAS SAID**

** NO FINAL KISS TO SEAL ANY SINS**

** I HAD NO IDEA OF THE STATE WE WERE IN**

** I KNOW I HAVE A FICKLE HEART AND A BITTERNESS**

** AND A WANDERING EYE**

** AND A HEAVINESS IN MY HEAD**

** BUT DON'T YOU REMEMBER**

** DON'T YOU REMEMBER**

** THE REASON YOU LOVED ME BEFORE**

** BABY, PLEASE REMEMBER ME ONCE MORE**

** WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU THOUGHT OF ME**

** OR HAVE YOU COMPLETELY ERASED ME **

** FROM YOUR MEMORY**

** I OFTEN THINK ABOUT WHERE I WENT WRONG**

** THE MORE I DO, THE LESS I KNOW**

** BUT I KNOW I HAVE A FICKLE HEART AND BITTERNESS**

** AND A WANDERING EYE**

** AND A HEAVINESS IN MY HEAD**

** BUT DON'T YOU REMEMBER**

** DON'T YOU REMEMBER**

** THE REASON YOU LOVE ME BEFORE**

** BABY, PLEASE REMEMBER ME ONCE MORE**

** GAVE YOU THE SPACE SO YOU COULD BREATHE**

** I KEPT MY DISTANCE SO YOU WOULD BE FREE**

** IN HOPE THAT YOU'D FIND THE MISSING PIECE**

** TO BRING YOU BACK TO ME**

** WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER**

** DON'T YOU REMEMBER**

** THE REASON YOU LOVED ME BEFORE**

** BABY, PLEASE REMEMBER ME ONCE MORE**

** WHEN WILL I SEE YOU AGAIN**

The whole room was on their feet and applause, Rachel brushed a tear

from her cheek and sat down. Quinn tried to show sympathy but

Rachel avoided her.

"Next up we have our very own Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes stepped up to the stage.

**MERCEDES**

** HUH, YEAH, OH, HEY, YEAH HUH**

** OH, YEAH, UH, HUH, YEAH**

** CLOCK STRIKES UPON THE HOUR**

** AND THEN SUN BEGINS TO FADE**

** STILL ENOUGH TIME TO FIGURE OUT**

** HOW TO CHASE MY BLUES AWAY**

** I'VE DONE ALRIGHT UP TO NOW**

** IT'S THE LIGHT OF DAY**

** THAT SHOWS ME HOW**

** AND WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS**

** LONELINESS CALLS**

** OH, WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

** I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY**

** YEAH WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

** WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME**

** OH, WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

** I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT **

** YEAH, WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

** WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME**

** SOMEBODY, WHO**

** SOMEBODY, WHO**

** SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME, YEAH**

** TO HOLD ME IN HIS ARMS OH**

** I NEED A MAN WHO'LL TAKE A CHANCE**

** ON A LOVE THAT BURNS HOT ENOUGH TO LAST**

** SO WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS**

** MY LONELY HEART CALLS**

** OH, WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

** I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY**

** YEAH WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

** WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME**

** OH, WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

** I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT **

** YEAH, WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

** WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME**

** HOO, HOO, DANCE, YOU KNOW BABY**

** HOO, YEAH, DANCE**

** WOAH OH**

** DON'T YA WANNA DANCE WITH ME BABY**

** DON'T YA WANNA DANCE WITH ME BOY**

** HEY DON'T YA WANNA DANCE WITH ME BABY**

** WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME**

** DON'T YA WANNA DANCE **

** SAY YOU WANNA DANCE**

** DON'T YA WANNA DANC**

** SAY YOU WANNA DANCE**

** AH-HUH WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME**

** HOO, HOO**

** DANCE**

** HOO, HOO, OH BABY, WOAH OH**

Everyone clapped once again as Mercedes left the stage. Artie

wheeled over to her.

"That was amazing, Mercedes."

"Thank you, Artie."

"Mercedes, I was wondering something."

"What's up?"

"Would you like to go out on a date?"

"I'd like that, Artie."

Mercedes leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, our next performer will be Puck."

Puck to the stage.

"I dedicate this song to a very special someone who I let get

away." He said.

**PUCK**

** WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

** MMM WHAT YOU SAY**

** MM THAT YOU ONLY WENT WELL**

** WELL OF COURSE YOU DID IT**

** MM WHATCHA SAY**

**MMM THAT'S ALL FOR THE BEST**

** OF COURSE IT IS**

** I WAS SO WRONG FOR SO LONG**

** ONLY TRYIN TO PLEASE MYSELF**

** BOY, I WAS CAUGHT UP IN HIS LUST**

** WHEN I DON'T REALLY WANT NO ONE ELSE**

** SO, NO I KNOW I SHOULD OF TREATED YOU BETTER**

** BUT ME AND YOU WERE MEANT TO LAST FORVER**

** SO LET ME IN GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE**

** TO REALLY BE YOUR MAN**

** CAUSE WHEN THE ROOF CAVE IN AND THE **

** TRUTH CAME OUT**

** I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO**

** BUT WHEN I BECOME A STAR**

** WE'LL BE LIVING SO LARGE**

** I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU**

** SO TELL ME BOY**

** WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

** MMM WHAT YOU SAY**

** MM THAT YOU ONLY WENT WELL**

** WELL OF COURSE YOU DID IT**

** MM WHATCHA SAY**

**MMM THAT'S ALL FOR THE BEST**

** OF COURSE IT IS**

** HOW, COULD I LIVE WITH MYSELF**

** KNOWING THAT I LET OUR LOVE GO**

** AND OH WHEN I DO WITH ONE CHANCE**

** I JUST GOTTA LET YOU KNOW**

** I KNOW WHAT I DID WASN'T CLEVER**

** BUT ME AND YOU WERE MEANT TO LAST FORVER**

** SO LET ME IN GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE**

** TO REALLY BE YOUR MAN**

** CAUSE WHEN THE ROOF CAVE IN**

** AND THE TRUTH CAME OUT**

** I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO**

** BUT WHEN I BECOME A STAR**

** WE'LL BE LIVING SO LARGE**

** I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU**

** SO TELL ME BOY**

** BOY TELL ME WHATCHA SAID**

** I DON'T' WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME**

** THOUGH YOU CAUGHT ME CHEATING**

** TELL ME, TELL ME WHATCHA SAID**

** I REALLY NEED YOU IN MY LIFE**

** CUZ THINGS AREN'T RIGHT**

** CAUSE WHEN THE ROOF CAVE IN**

** AND THE TRUTH CAME OUT**

** I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO**

** BUT WHEN I BECOME A STAR**

** WE'LL BE LIVING SO LARGE**

** I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU**

** SO BABY WATCHA SAY**

** WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

** MMM WHAT YOU SAY**

** MM THAT YOU ONLY WENT WELL**

** WELL OF COURSE YOU DID IT**

** MM WHATCHA SAY**

**MMM THAT'S ALL FOR THE BEST**

** OF COURSE IT IS**

** MMM WATCHA SAY**

** MMM THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WELL**

** WELL OF COURSE YOU DID**

** MMM WATCHA SAY**

** WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA WHAT DID HE SAY**

New Directions applauded for Puck, Finn did not applaud but he smiled

at Puck.

"We decided to break this up into two acts. We have two more

performers and then we'll take a short break. Next up is the local boy,

Mr. Sam Evans."

Sam went to the stage.

"This is for my girlfriend."

**SAM**

** DAMN THESE OLD WHEELS**

** ROLLING TOO SLOW**

** I STARE DOWN THIS WHITE LINE**

** WITH SO FAR TO GO**

** HEADLIGHTS KEEP COMING**

** LONELIENESS HUMING ALONG**

** WHO POURED THIS RAIN**

** WHO MADE THESE CLOUDS**

** I STARE THROUGH THIS WINDSHIELD**

** THINKING OUT LOUD**

** TIME KEEPS ON CRAWLING**

** LOVE KEEPS ON CALLING ME HOME**

** I'D JUMP ALL THESE MOUNTAINS**

** AND TAKE TO THE SKIES**

** SAIL THROUGH THE HEAVENS WITH**

** STARS IN MY EYES**

** IF MY HEART HAD WINGS**

** I WOULD FLY TO YOU AND LIE**

** AND BESIDE YOU AS YOU DREAM**

** IF MY HEART HAD WINGS**

** WE BOTH COMMITTED**

** WE BOTH AGREED**

** YOU DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO**

** TO GET WHAT YOU NEED**

** FEELING YOU NEAR ME**

** WITH SO MANY MILES IN BETWEEN**

** LORD, IT AIN'T EASY OUT HERE IN THE DARK**

** TO KEEP US TOGETHER SO FAR APART**

** IF MY HEART HAD WINGS**

** I WOULD FLY TO YOU AND LIE**

** BESIDE YOU AS YOU DREAM**

** IF MY HEART HAD WINGS**

** IF MY HEART**

** IF MY HEART HAD WINGS**

** IF MY HEART**

** STUCK ON THIS CIRCLE SPINNING AROUND**

** CUT LOOSE FORM THIS ROPE **

** THAT'S TYING ME DOWN**

** IF MY HEART HAD WINGS**

** I WOULD FLY TO YOU AND LIE**

** BESIDE YOU AS YOU DREAM**

** IF MY HEART HAD, IF MY HEART HAD WINGS**

** I WOULD FLY TO YOU AND LIE**

** BESIDE YOU AS YOU DREAM**

** IF MY HEART HAD WINGS**

Everyone cheered for Sam and he sat next to Quinn and kissed her.

Rachel looked away, unable to handle the pain. Mr. Schue then went

up and announced Blaine. Blaine took his time back stage. Will

went back stage and talked to him.

"Break a leg, Blaine."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

Blaine then walked out to the stage and smiled.

"This song is for my boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt blushed and all of New Directions smiled.

**BLAINE**

** I'VE NEVER GONE WITH THE WIND**

** JUST LET IT FLOW**

** LET IT TAKE ME**

** WHERE IT WANTS TO GO**

** TILL YOU OPEN THE DOOR**

** THERE'S SO MUCH MORE**

** I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE**

** I WAS TRYING TO FLY**

** BUT I COULDN'T FIND WINGS**

** THEN YOU CAME ALONG**

** AND YOU CHANGED EVERYTHING**

** YOU LIST MY FEET OFF THE GROUND**

** YOU SPIN ME AROUND**

** YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER**

** FEELS LIKE I'M FALLING AND I**

** I'M LOST IN YOUR EYES**

** YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER**

** CRAZIER, CRAZIER**

** WATCHED FROM A DISTANCE AS YOU**

** MADE LIFE YOUR OWN**

** EVERY SKY WAS YOUR OWN KIND OF BLUE**

** AND I WANTED TO KNOW**

** HOW THAT WOULD FEEL**

** AND YOU MADE IT SO REAL**

** YOU SHOWED ME SOMETHING**

** THAT I COULDN'T SEE**

** YOU OPENED MY EYES AND YOU MADE ME BELIEVE**

** YOU LIST MY FEET OFF THE GROUND**

** YOU SPIN ME AROUND**

** YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER**

** FEELS LIKE I'M FALLING AND I**

** I'M LOST IN YOUR EYES**

** YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER**

** CRAZIER, CRAZIER, OH**

** BABY, YOU SHOWED ME WHAT LIVING IS FOR**

** I DON'T WANT TO HIDE ANYMORE**

** YOU LIFT MY FEET OFF THE GROUND**

** YOU SPIN ME AROUND**

** YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER**

** FEELS LIKE I'M FALLING AND I**

** I'M LOST IN YOUR EYES**

** YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER**

** CRAZIER, CRAZIER**

** CRAZIER, CRAZIER**

All of New Directions cheered for Blaine and Kurt was in tears. Sam

walked backstage to find Blaine.

"That was an amazing song, Blaine." Sam said.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

Sam got closer.

"Sam, please."

"That's what I want to talk about. I want to apologize. What I

tried to do to you and Kurt was wrong. I guess I was just jealous but

just know that I will never try to break you and Kurt up again."

"What's up with you and Quinn?"

"We're dating."

"Oh, alright? Well figure yourself out, I guess."

"Yeah, but I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"I appreciate that."

Blaine and Sam then hugged.

"How could you do this to me, Blaine?"

Blaine and Sam pulled apart.

"Kurt, wait. This isn't what it looks like!"

"Just forget it, Blaine! And you're such a liar, Sam! You apologize

for trying to break up me and Blaine and then you go right back after

him. I can't wait to really get my revenge against you, Sam."

Kurt stormed out and Blaine chased after him.

**A/N: That was my longest chapter ever. This is part 1, part 2 will be released later. This took me so long to write but I'm so happy it's all done. Prom in four days! Some songs are good, some are ehh.**

**Song credits: **

**I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco, Performed by Finn**

**Don't You Remember by ADELE: Performed by Rachel **

**I Wanna Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston: Performed by Mercedes**

**Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo: Performed by Puck **

**If My Heart Had Wings by Faith Hill: Performed by Sam **

**Crazier by Taylor Swift: Performed by Blaine **

**Part 2 teaser: **

"I really like you. Would you wanna go out with me?"

"I'd like that."

"I just wish I was straight so that God would love me."

"I want you to come to church with me tomorrow."

"Why can't I finish a damn song?"

"Maybe it's because you're Asian."

"Will you marry me?"


	26. The Benefit: Part 2

**Previously on Glee: **

**-Sam and Quinn are back together**

**-Kurt saw Blaine and Sam hugging which pissed him off**

**-Sam's aunt is dying from cancer**

**-Tina has yet to complete a solo**

**-And that's what you missed on GLEE**

"Kurt, come on. I'm not cheating on you."

"Really, Blaine. Then why were you hugging him like that?"

"Sam apologized and I decided to forgive him. That's all it was."

"Just watch the performers, Blaine." Kurt snapped.

Blaine sat in one of the chairs next to Kurt but Kurt moved away. Blaine

didn't follow him.

"Thank you for your patience. Our next performer will be Quinn."

Quinn took to the stage and smiled.

**QUINN**

** I'M LOSING MYSELF**

** TRYING TO COMPETE**

** WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

** INSTEAD OF JUST BEING ME**

** DON'T KNOW WHERE TO TURN**

** I'VE BEEN STUCK IN THIS ROUTINE **

** I NEED TO CHANGE MY WAYS**

** INSTEAD OF ALWAYS BEING WEAK**

** I DON'T WANNA BE AFRAID**

** I WANT TO WAKE UP FEELING BEAUTIFUL**

** TODAY AND KNOW THAT I'M OKAY**

** CUZ EVERYONE'S PERFECT IN THEIR USUAL WAYS**

** YOU SEE I JUST WANT TO BELIEVE IN ME**

** LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA**

** THE MIRROR CAN LIE**

** DOESN'T SHOW YOU WHAT'S INSIDE**

** AND IT CAN TELL YOU YOUR FULL OF LIFE**

** IT'S AMAZING**

** WHAT YOU CAN HIDE**

** IT'S AMAZING WHAT YOU CAN HIDE**

** JUST PUTTING ON A SMILE**

** I DON'T WANNA BE AFRAID**

** I WANT TO WAKE UP FEELING BEAUTIFUL**

** AND KNOW THAT I'M OKAY**

** CUZ EVERYONE' SPERFECT IN THEIR USUAL WAYS**

** YOU SEE I JUST WANT TO BLEIEV IEN ME**

** I'M QUICKLY FINIDNG OUT**

** I'M NOT ABOUT TO BREAK DOWN**

** NOT TODAY**

** I GUESS I ALWAYS KNEW**

** THAT I HAD ALL THE STRENGTH TO MAKE IT THROUGH**

** I'M NOT GONNA BE AFRAID**

** I'M GONNA WAKE UP FEELING BEAUTIFUL**

** TODAY AND KNOW THAT I'M OKAY**

** CUZ EVERYONE'S PERFECT IN UNUSUAL WAYS**

** YOU SEE NOW I BELIEVE IN ME**

** NOW I BELIEVE IN ME**

Applause rang out as Quinn left the stage with tears in her eyes. She

went to sit next to Rachel, not Sam.

"Our next performers will be dancing for you. Mike, Brittany,

show us your stuff."

Mike and Brittany got up and danced on stage.

"That was beautiful, Quinn." Rachel said.

"I really want to believe in myself, now more than ever."

"I believe in you, Quinn."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"May I ask you something personal?"

"Absolutely."

"Why are you with Sam? Do you really love him or are you just

scared of what the future may hold?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and then turned away, unable to answer.

"I really like you. Would you wanna go out with me?"

"I'd like that."

Mercedes and Artie sat together, holding hands and smiling.

They were truly happy to be together and they received smiles from

the rest of New Directions. Brittany and Mike finished their dancing,

and Mr. Schue smiled at them and then announced the next performer.

"Our next performance will be sung by Santana Lopez."

Santana took to the stage.

"This is for Brittany."

**SANTANA**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I'M COMING**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW**

** GOTTA LET IT SHOW**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW**

** GOTTA LET IT SHOW**

** THERE'S A NEW ME COMING OUT**

** AND I JUST HAVE TO LIVE**

** AND I JUST WANAN GIVE**

** I'M COMPLETLYE POSITIVE**

** I THINK THIS TIME AORUND**

** I A GONNA DO IT**

** LIKE YOU NEVER KNEW IT**

** OH I'LL MAKE IT THROUGH**

** THE TIME HAS COME FOR ME TO BREAK OUT OF THIS SHELL**

** I HAVE TO SHOUT THAT I AM COMING OUT**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW**

** I GOTTA LET IT SHOW**

** I'M COMING **

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW**

** GOTTA LET IT SHOW**

** I'VE GOTTA SHOW THE WORLD**

** ALL I WANNA BE**

** AND ALL MY ABILITIES**

** THERE'S SO MUCH MORE TO ME**

** SOMEHOW I'LL HAVE TO MAKE THEM JUST UNDERSTAND**

** I GOT IT WELL IN HAND**

** AND, OH HOW I'VE PLANNED**

** I'M PSPREADING LOVE **

** THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR**

** AND I JUST FEEL SO GLAD**

** EVERYTIME I HEAR**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW**

** GOT TO LET IT SHOW**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW**

** GOTTA LET IT SHOW**

** I'M COMING OUT**

** I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW**

** I'M GONNA LET IT SHOW**

The crowd cheered as Santana left the stage and kissed Brittany.

Mr. Schue then announced Kurt's name. Kurt stepped on the stage

and looked at Blaine.

"This is for my boyfriend."

Kurt took a deep breath and then sang.

**KURT**

** OHH OHH OHH **

** CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT IT**

** WOULD BE LIKE IF WE NEVER MET**

** WE NEVER KISSED**

** CAN YOU IMAGINE IF WE**

** NEVER GOT TO SPEND THOSE NIGHTS**

** IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS**

** BUT I DON'T' KNOW HOW IT FEELS**

** BUT IT PROBABLY WOULD KILL ME**

** PROBABLY WOULD TEAR ME DOWN**

** SO I DON'T THINK ABOUT IT**

** CUZ MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** GONE, IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** CAN YOU PICTURE YOURSELF**

** GETTING OVER ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE**

** I CAN'T CAUSE I FEEL LIKE **

** WE ARE THE EXCEPTION TO THE POOL**

** I KNOW THIS LOVE IS TRUE**

** BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS**

** BUT IT PROBABLY WOULD KILL ME**

** PORBABLY WOULD TEAR ME DOWN**

** SO I DON'T THINK ABOUT IT**

** CUZ MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** GONE, IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** DON'T WANT ANYTHING TOO EXCITED**

** TO SEE WHAT TOMORROW BRINGS, YEAH, OH**

** YOU CAHNGED MY WORLD AROUND**

** AND I'M NOT SCARED TO GO FALL DOWN IN LOVE**

** BUT IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

** IF YOU WERE GONE**

After the applause, Kurt sat down with tears in his eyes. Blaine went

over to Kurt and hugged him.

"And now Artie Abrams."

Tina got to the stage.

"This is for Mercedes."

** ARTIE**

** YOU KNOW YOU**

** YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE**

** OH, I ALWAYS WANTED A GIRL JUST LIKE YOU**

** SUCH A PYT PRETTY YOUNG THANG **

** WHERE DID YOU COME FROM BABY**

** AND OH WON'T YOU TAKE ME THERE**

** RIGHT AWAY WON'T YOU BABY**

** TENDORONI YOU'VE GOT TO BE**

** SPARK MY NATURE**

** SUGAR FLY WITH ME **

** DON'T YOU KNOW NOW**

** IS THE PERFECT TIME**

** WE CAN MAKE IT RIGHT**

** HIT THE CITY LIGHTS**

** THEN TONIGHT EASE THE LOVING PAIN**

** LET ME TAKE YOU TO THE MAX**

** I WANT TO LOVE YOU PYT**

** PRETTY YOUNG THING**

** YOU NEED SOME LOVIN TLC**

** TO THE LOVE AND CARE**

** AND I'LL TAKE YOU THERE**

** I WANT TO LOVE YOU**

** PYT, PRETTY YOUNG THING**

** YOU NEED SOME LOVIN**

** TENDER LOVIN CARE**

** I'LL SHAKE YOU THERE**

** PRETTY YOUNG THINGS**

** REPEAT AFTER ME**

** I SAID NA NA NA NA**

** NA NA NA NA**

** SING NA NA NA NA**

** NA NA NA NA NA**

** OH I'LL TAKE YOU THERE**

** I WANT TO LOVE YOU**

** PYT PRETTY YOUNG THING**

** YOU NEED SOME LOVING**

** TENDER LOVIN' CARE**

** AND I'LL TAKE YOU THERE**

** I WANT TO LOVE YOU**

** PRETTY YOUNG THING**

** YOU NEED SOME LOVIN' **

** TENDER LOVIN CARE**

** I'LL TAKE YOU THERE**

New Directions clapped for Artie as Puck and Finn carried him off the

stage and then rolled him over to Mercedes, who rewarded him with a

kiss.

"And to close the show, Miss Tina Cohen-Chang."

Tina took to the stage and smiled before pointing to Mike.

**TINA**

** YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, HEY**

** SO, SO YOU MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES**

** WALKED DOWN THE ROAD A LITTLE SIDEWAYS**

** CRACKED A BRICK WHEN YOU HIT THE WALL**

** YEAH, YOU'VE HAD A POCKET FULL OF REGRETS**

** PULL YOU DOWN FASTER THAN A SUNSET**

** HEY, IT HAPPENS TO US ALL**

** WHEN THE COLD HARD RAIN JUST WON'T QUIT**

** AND YOU CAN'T SEE YOUR WAY OUT OF IT**

** YOU FIND YOUR FAITH HAS BEEN LOST AND SHAKEN**

** YOU TAKE BACK WHAT'S BEEN TAKEN**

** GET ON YOUR KNEES AND DIG DOWN DEEP**

** YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU THINK IS IMPOSSIBLE**

** KEEP ON BELIEVING, DON'T GIVE IN**

** IT'LL COME AND MAKE YOU WHOLE AGAIN**

** IT ALWAYS WILL, IT ALWAYS DOES**

** LOVE IS UNSTOPPABLE **

A man's cell phone rang in the middle of Tina's performance and due to

the cell phone radiation, the speakers were blown out. The crowd

cheered for her awkwardly as Tina got off the stage.

"Why can't I finish a damn song?" Tina asked Mike.

"Maybe it's because you're Asian." Mike responded.

The rest of the night was filled with a few more dances before

the town all cleared out. Only the kids were left.

"Guys, I was so happy with your performances tonight. I know

this will come as a shock but we're gonna to give this money to a

cancer fund, not to Nationals."

"But Mr. Schue, we need that money for Nationals. We barely were

able to afford it last year." Rachel said.

"We'll find a way. There is something much more important

happening here. Sam's aunt isn't going to be with us much longer and

she said that she wanted to make sure that they would find a cure

someday so that way no one else will have to endure this awful

sickness."

Eventually, all of New Directions agreed and Mr. Schue took

the money to the cancer awareness fund.

"So explain to me again why I'm here?" Puck asked.

"I need your help." Kurt replied.

"With what?"

"I want my revenge on Sam."

"Don't you think that's a little low considering his aunt is

dying of cancer?"

"I'm sympathetic to all that, but this is different. He keeps

ruining my relationship with Blaine and I'm really annoyed."

"Alright, fine. So what do you want me to do?"

"Do you have to pee?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go."

"Oh, you're gonna go, but you're going to go in Sam's

shampoo bottle."

"What?"

"I dumped out his shampoo. Pee in here and then close it up.

I'm going to put it in the shower."

"Alright."

Puck started to unzip his pants.

"Eww, not in front of me."

"Dude, I gotta go. It's either here or never."

Kurt looked away before saying it was okay.

When Puck was all done, Puck sealed the bottle and put it in Sam's

shower.

"There, now instead of shampoo on his head, he'll get urine."

"You're a twisted, dude."

"So then I was like yeah, whatever, I'm into that."

"Oh, crap. That's Sam." Puck said.

"Get in the closet."

Kurt and Puck walked and hid in Sam's closet as Sam and Grady

walked in.

"So I'm seriously confused. I saw you kiss a girl. I thought you

were gay."

"I am gay, I'm just leading her on."

"Dude, that's harsh."

"Nah, it's just a little harmless fun. Hey you wanna fool

around in the shower?"

"I don't know. You don't seem like the guy I thought you were."

"I know how to please a dude."

Grady and Sam removed their clothes and stepped into the

shower. Grady knew at an instant that Sam certainly knew how to

please a man. Grady took Sam's shampoo and squirted it into his

and Sam's hair.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Sam yelled.

"Oh, gross. That's pee!" Grady yelled back.

Kurt and Puck opened up the door and laughed.

"What the hell? You two did this?" Sam asked angrily.

"I told you I'd get my revenge, Sam. Stop ruining my relationship."

"Yeah and don't ever make me fuck you again."

Kurt and Puck left the two boys alone.

"Okay you know what? This is stupid. Yeah, you're hot and I

want you but you're seriously not a good guy. If you're friends put

pee in your shampoo bottles to get revenge on you for fucking

up their relationships then I obviously don't wanna be with you."

"Grady, wait!"

"Why did you call me out here?" Kurt asked.

"I just thought we'd go out on a nice little walk." Blaine replied.

"I never knew how beautiful the country was."

"It's not as beautiful as you."

Kurt blushed. Blaine took Kurt by his hand where he saw a picnic

overlooking the pond.

"Blaine, this is so beautiful."

Blaine bent down on one knee and looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt

gasped.

"Kurt, I brought you out here tonight to ask you something."

"Blaine."

"Kurt Hummel, I know we've only been together for seven months

but I know that I don't want to be with anyone else. We've had our

fights, and issues but we always grow strong in the end. I love you

and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Blaine."

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Reviews are lovely. Please review! Thanks for all your love and support. Prom is coming soon! I can't post a teaser cuz my dad's pissed that I'm writing instead of helping out with dinner. Sorry! See ya soon with another update! **


	27. The Issues

**A/N: I had to rush the last end of the chapter so I didn't get a chance to credit the music. I won't do it now but I think ya'll know what songs I used. Also, there was some lines in the previous teaser that I didn't use but they will be used in this chapter. For those of you who feel there are too many performances, that was used for the benefit concert and there will only be a few songs a chapter, if any for the remainder (finale exception). **

**OMINOUS DARK FLAME: I absolutely love you for sticking with my story all the way. You're the only constant reviewer I have and it means so much to me that you always say such nice things for my writing. I dedicate this and all chapters to you. **

Kurt had to blink his eyes a few times and ask Blaine to confirm

what he just said for him to get it straight in his mind. Blaine had just

proposed. Kurt was always expecting this moment would arrive but he

certainly didn't expect it to arrive so soon. Blaine was looking as dapper

as ever, making Kurt blush every time Blaine smiled at him. Blaine

was on his knees starting into Kurt's eyes with a smile and a face filled

with hope. Kurt tried to speak but he didn't have any words. He was so

shocked. Blaine broke the silence.

"What are you thinking, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what to say. I'm honored and so touched but I just

don't know what else to say."

"How about yes?"

"I don't know, Blaine. I mean we're so young."

"I know we're young, Kurt. But like I said before, I don't ever want

to be with anyone but you."

"And I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes."

Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt before wrapping his arms around

him. He then slid a ring on Kurt's third finger on his right hand. The ring

had a ruby on it.

"It's Dalton colors. Because you were the Warbler that stole my

heart."

Kurt and Blaine then spent a romantic evening together and Kurt

couldn't keep his eyes off his ring.

"What am I gonna say to my Dad?" Kurt asked.

"I already asked his permission."

"You what? What did he say?"

"He felt that you were too young but he gave me permission to ask

you. Although he said he'd keep his eyes on me and frankly, I'm

terrified."

"My dad is very sweet but he can be very intimidating."

"I swore to him that I would never hurt you. And I'm going to

make sure that I keep promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

"I won't."

Blaine kissed Kurt one more time.

"Will, I have something I have to tell you."

Emma and Will were walking outside to the front of the house.

"What is it, Emma?"

"I have to leave."

"Emma, I don't understand. You said you could stay here for the

rest of the week."

"I know and I'm so sorry, Will. But I just can't stay."

"Emma, I wanted us to spend more time together."

"I know and I want to be with you so badly but I can't stay."

"Can you tell me the reason why you have to go?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Emma then left Will alone. Morning came and while most of

New Directions wanted to sleep in, Quinn was first awake. She

walked outside and found Sam's aunt.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry, I can go somewhere else." Quinn said.

"No, not at all. Come sit."

Quinn sat next to her.

"I take it you're struggling, dear."

"What? No, I'm doing just fine."

"Quinn."

"I'm gay and I just don't know how to deal with it."

"Just be yourself, that's all you have to do, God will do the rest."

"I just wish I was straight so that God would love me."

Aunt Sally thought for a moment.

"I want you to come to church with me tomorrow."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You know what they say

about God and gays."

"Quinn, those people are not Christians. All they are is an

organized group of hate. That is something God does not like."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know anything for sure, but it's something I truly

believe in."

"There's this girl, her name is Rachel, and at first I just hated

her but I really only did it because I was scared of how I feel. I tried

to force myself to be straight but I always just end up going right back

to Rachel. I think I might love her and I want to be with her."

"Why don't you tell Rachel what you just told me?"

"I'm just so scared."

"But scared of what exactly?"

"Scared of being judged, I guess."

"Quinn, the only person you need to worry about is yourself.

Now I don't mean being selfish, but what I do mean is thinking about

how you view yourself. If you're happy to be with Rachel, then that's

all that matters."

Quinn started to cry.

"It's just so hard."

"I know. But I got through it and so can you."

"Wait. You're, I mean you were, I mean you are-"

"My wife of fourty years recently passed away."

"Sam never told me that."

"Sam never really understood it when he was little."

"Oh."

"Tomorrow morning I'm gonna take you with me. Okay? I

promise you will be safe."

"Thank you."

"Hi there."

"Oh, hi."

Grady walked into Finn's room with a smile on his face.

"You're really tall." Grady said.

"Yeah, people always call me frankenteen."

"You have really big feet."

"Uhm, thank you?"

"You know what they say about guys with big feet?"

"No what?"

"They have big dicks."

"Oh, umm, I-?"

Grady eyed Finn hungrily.

"What do you say you and I hook up?"

"I thought you liked Sam."

"I don't want to talk about Sam right now. You got hurt by Puck

and I got hurt by Sam, why don't we make them jealous?"

"I don't know, man."

"What's there to think about?"

Grady kissed Finn on the lips. Before Finn could think anymore,

he found himself being touched by the boy who he hardly knew and

then it all went to lust from there.

"Brittany, I love you." Santana said.

"I love you too, Santana."

"I was thinking maybe we could be an out couple next year."

"Finally! I was waiting forever for you to say that, just like

everyone was waiting for those soap operas to end."

Artie and Mercedes walked out hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Mercedes said.

"Hi, Wheezy." Santana replied.

"How are you two?" Artie asked.

"We're totally cool and super butch." Brittany said.

Kurt then came out screaming.

"Guys! Guys! I have to tell you something." He said.

"What's up dolphin?" Brittany asked.

"Blaine and I are engaged!"

Mercedes yelled and screamed and hugged Kurt. Artie hugged

him next followed by Brittany and Santana.

"Wait, let me see the ring!" Mercedes squealed.

"It's in my pocket." Kurt squealed back.

Kurt felt around but he couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" Santana asked.

"It's in his pocket." Brittany said.

"No, I can't find it. But it was totally in there. Oh my god, I lost my

ring. Blaine said he had to sing for old child molesters to get the extra

cash, he even had to show some skin, do you have any idea how mad

Blaine would be if he found out I lost his ring?"

"Okay, don't panic, Kurt. We'll find it! Let's all just retrace your

steps."

The gang then was on hot pursuit to find Kurt's ring.

"That's my taxi." Emma said.

"Whatever's happening to you, I'm so sorry and I'll talk to you

as soon as I can, okay?"

"Thank you, Will."

Emma kissed Will and Will smiled.

"Best of luck."

"Tell all the kids I said goodbye."

"I will."

Emma walked away and turned back to smile at him and then

she walked into the taxi and waved, leaving Will and all of the New

Directions behind.

**Next episode teaser: **

"**Hey butt chin, glad to see you got rid of the orangatan." **

"**Not in the mood, Sue." **

"**You slept with him? That country dude?" **

"**How does it feel to have someone you love sleep with someone else?" **

"**Are you sure your church isn't homophobic?" **

"**I'm sure of it dear, the pastor wears Alexander McQueen." **

"**Where's your ring, Kurt? I want you to wear it for everyone to see." **

"**I'll make sure to wear it tonight." **

**A/N: So we're in Hiatus right now because I'm going to my grandparents and they don't have internet. I might be able to post a bunch of chapters in a row though if I write down there. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews would be swell. I know it's kinda shorter, I meant it to include the church scenes but due to the delay of the last chapter, it changed things around. Food for though: Finn and Puck's sexual escorts, Kurt's lost ring and early engagement, Emma leaving, and Quinn's embrace of her religion and sexuality, Sam and Grady's love for each other and his aunt with only a few days left to live. **

**GLEE IS TOMORROW! SO EXCITED! **


	28. The Spirit

**A/N: Just saw the Prom episode, stupid Nicole Crowther spoiled it for me. I thought it was good and Klaine was so adorable. Interested to see what happens with Finn and Quinn and Rachel and Jesse, his return was kinda random but I'll take it. Anyway, I was pretty happy about it. **

**Previously on GLEE: **

**-Emma left for unknown reasons**

**-Finn slept with Grady to make Puck jealous**

**-Kurt lost Blaine's engagement ring**

**-Quinn is going to church with Sam's aunt**

**-And that's what you missed on GLEE**

**Now officially back from hiatus. **

"Well, hello, William. I have to say I love this house, I just might

have to make a fifth home of it once the old crow bites the dust."

"Sue! This house does not belong to you."

"Not yet, William. Not yet."

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"I have a proposition for you, William. Let's end this trip early,

I haven't stoned a kid in the face in weeks and it is killing me."

"We'll go home soon, Sue, but not right now. I want us all to

stay and perform a service for Sam's aunt."

"Yeah, yawn. I don't care. Hey, where's Irma? I feel like making

a rude and offensive ginger joke."

"She left."

Sue put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Hey butt chin, glad to see you got rid of the orangatan."

"Not in the mood, Sue." Will snapped.

"That's probably what ever woman would say to you right

before your drunken sexual advances."

"I have to go prepare the kids."

"Pedophile."

"Dude, we're talking about this." Puck said.

"Leave me alone, Puck." Finn said.

Puck grabbed Finn and turned him around.

"No way, you will talk to me about this."

"There's nothing left to say."

"Yeah, there is. You're hiding something from me."

"Fine, you want to know what happened? I slept with that

Grady guy."

"You slept with him? That country dude?"

"How does it feel to have someone you love sleep with

someone else?"

"It blows."

"Exactly my point, Puck."

"So you really love me?"

"I did love you."

Puck took Finn by his shoulder.

"Why are you saying did?"

"As in it as in the past, man."

"I won't rest until you feel the same way you felt about me

before all of this."

"Then you're going to be very tired."

Finn left a hurt Puck alone.

Quinn and Aunt Sally walked into church and were greeted by

a warm friendly smile and handshake.

"Are you sure your church isn't homophobic?" Quinn

whispered to Aunt Sally.

"I'm sure of it dear, the pastor wears Alexander McQueen."

Quinn smiled and took a seat next to the elderly woman.

When the rest of the congregation was seated, the pastor began

his service. Quinn chuckled when she noticed that the pastor was

indeed wearing an Alexander McQueen original. It was certainly

something that Kurt would approve of.

"When I was just a young boy," He began. " I remember seeing

all kinds of things, and hearing all kinds of words. Words that were

filled with hate, words that were directed at me and directed at a

community. God's own name was used in these words. It really made

me feel like God himself didn't love me. But I grew in my faith and

my strength and now I rejoice because I know my God loves me for

who I am. God loves all of us, forever. And if we follow in him, we will

never be wronged, in the words of Tiny Tim, God bless us everyone."

The whole congregation clapped for their minister as he went

back down to his seat. Quinn was tearing up.

"That was so beautiful." Quinn said.

"Yes, all of us humans are so beautiful the way we are."

"It's about time I realized that."

Quinn was amazed at all of the support she got from the church,

several of the adults shook her hand and the pastor talked to her

personally about the service. When she had to go, Quinn didn't want

to but she couldn't wait to get back home and tell Rachel how she

really felt about her and of course, how to break the news to Sam.

"Finn! I need your help!" Kurt shouted.

"What's up, bro?"

"I lost my ring."

"You have a ring?"

"Yes, Blaine asked me to marry him."

"Wait? Like can two dudes do that? Not like I'm against it, but

like how does one guy propose to another? How do you know which

one proposes? I mean would Puck propose to me or would I propose

to him?"

"Finn, you know I love you but shut up! I need your help. I lost

the engagement ring that Blaine gave to me and I have to find it

before Blaine finds out."

"Well where did you have it last?"

"I thought I had it in my pocket. I was bringing it to show

Mercedes and I can't find it anywhere."

"Dude, just retrace your steps."

"Ugh, I'll try."

"Wait, Kurt! I need your help."

"What's on your mind, Finn?"

"I don't understand why Puck is such a slut. I mean, he keeps

sleeping around with all these guys, like he slept with Sam when we

were in a relationship together, so I broke up with him and then that

Grady kid that Sam likes, he seduced me and then I fucked him to make

Puck jealous and Puck is jealous but I don't feel better about it. Kurt,

why don't I feel better about it?"

"Finn, Puck is a Neanderthal, what you see in him I honestly

will never know, but what I do know is that no matter how many

guys Puck sleeps around with, you're the only one that he really

wants to be with. I'm totally against cheating but Puck has some

good in him, it's your job to make sure he sticks with the good and

doesn't use his stick for the bad."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"What are brothers for?"

"Well they both come from the same mother but in our case-"

"It was rhetorical, Finn."

"I don't know what that word means. Is it something bad?"

"Finn Hudson, you are so hopeless. Just go tell Puck you love

him and want him back."

"But I don't know if I do."

"You do. I know you do."

"Okay."

"But first you're helping me find my ring."

"Okay. So are you going to be Kurt Anderson now?"

"No way, I'm thinking it'll be Blaine Hummel. I'm the dominant

man in this relationship."

"Cool, I think I'm down with Puck Hudson, Finn Puckerman

sounds kinda dirty."

"Well your shipname is fuck."

"Kurt dropping the f-bomb, never thought I'd see the day."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Princess Beatriz would

wear such an appalling hat and yet, all over television."

Kurt and Finn went to Kurt's room. They tore the room apart,

looking for the ring. They had no luck. Blaine then walked in and Kurt

quickly pushed Finn into the closet and closed it shut with his body

as Blaine walked in.

"Hey, what's cooking, good looking?" Kurt asked.

"What happened to our room?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I just lost control of my temper."

"What's in the closet, Kurt? Besides Karofsky."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Kurt, I'm gonna ask you to move."

Kurt jumped on top of Blaine and kissed him, blocking his view

of Finn who walked past the two. When Kurt saw Finn safely leave, Kurt

let go of Blaine.

"Kurt, I don't know what that was but if it means that you are

gonna make out with me, then I'm all for it."

Kurt blushed.

"Where's your ring, Kurt? I want you to wear it for everyone to

see."

"I'll make sure to wear it tonight."

"Great. And then you know what I want to do tonight?"

"What's that?"

"I want us to be intimate for the first time as husband and

husband and I want you to be wearing your ring when I take you."

"I-uh. Sure, that sounds great."

"Great, see ya soon, babe."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. Blaine left the room and Kurt

pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I'm dying here. Blaine wants to see me in the ring.

What do I do?"

"Okay, calm down. Look, why don't you just tell Blaine you lost it?"

"Blaine will be so pissed at me, I don't want to be our first

memories of being engaged to be Blaine yelling at me."

"Kurt, Blaine is not going to yell at you. I'm sure if you just come

clean, he'll be fine."

"I'm just so embarrassed."

Sam walked into Kurt's room and smiled.

"Hello, Kurt." He said.

"On the phone, piss head."

"Are you missing something?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying revenge."

"Cedes, I'll call you back."

Kurt hung up the phone.

"You took my ring?" Kurt asked.

"Revenge is so sweet."

"Bitch, tell me where it is."

"I don't think so. You're going to suffer, just like I did."

"All I did was put Puck's piss in your hair."

"And all I did was steal your engagement ring."

"Which is worse, blondie?"

"Yeah, yours. Looks like I did good."

Sam walked away laughing.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Please just don't talk to me."

"Rachel Berry, stop being such a drama queen and come back to

me."

"I don't like being dumped for two idiot boys."

"There is nothing about boys that I want."

"How can I trust you again?"

Quinn kissed Rachel, where other people were watching.

"I was inspired by a sermon that I heard. I only have one life,

no point on spending it being unhappy."

"You make me happy, Quinn."

Quinn offered her hand and Rachel accepted it.

"We're ending this now, Sam."

"Blaine? What's going on?"

"You're such a manipulative liar. All that crap about trying to ask

my forgiveness was just so I'd hug you. When are you going to get it

inside your head that I'm with Kurt?"

"Can't you see I can give you so much more than him?"

"I'm done talking about this."

"Give me the ring!"

"You don't know what you're doing."

"You can't tell me what to do! That's it!"

Blaine punched Sam in the face and the two engaged in a violent

fight.

**A/N: Hope you liked this story. Thanks for reviewing. Funeral promo looks crazy good. The wait will be over, soon. Only a few chapters left! **

**Next episode teaser: **

"**I have no choice but to throw you out." **

"**You can't throw me out of my own house!" **

"**l want to be with you, but please only use your penis with me." **

"**Oh, you like it, don't you?" **

"**I'm leaving. I'm tired of this trip." **

"**I'm quitting New Directions, Mr. Schue. I'm done with this." **


	29. The Departures

**A/N: Definitely winding down. It's so emotional! I've been working on this story for like a month, it's crazy how fast the time has gone! Oh my gosh….so anyways your support makes me smile and it just makes me happy. So please review! It just makes me smile. **

**So here's what happened last week: **

**-Quinn and Rachel got back together**

**-Kurt lost his engagement ring but it turns out Sam stole it**

**-Kurt convinced Finn to give Puck another shot**

**-Emma is gone and Sue's still a bitch**

**-Blaine and Sam got into a fight**

**-And that's what you missed on GLEE **

"Guys, guys. Break it up! Now is someone gonna tell me what

happened?" Will asked.

Blaine and Sam were both panting with bruises on both of their

faces.

"Mr. Schue, Sam stole Kurt's ring that I gave him. Sam stole it for

no reason whatsoever."

"That's not true. I had a reason. Kurt put Puck's piss in my

shampoo bottle."

"That's wow-okay, Sam you can't take other people's property

without asking them first. You know this."

"Oh yeah, always take his side. You always take other people's

sides. You are such a hypocrite and such a piece of trash."

"SAM!"

"Fuck you!" Sam shouted back.

"I have no choice but to throw you out."

"You can't throw me out of my own house!"

"Throw you out of New Directions. Your conduct has been

unacceptable these past few weeks, Kurt, Finn and Puck have all

complained about you, and it let it slide because-well you know why

I let it slide, but this has gone far enough."

"You know what, fine? I don't need to be in the stupid New

Directions anyway. It's for losers."

Sam stormed off, leaving Will and Blaine alone.

"I didn't know what Kurt did to Sam."

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Sam, but I find that

absolutely hilarious."

"I do too."

"Now, Blaine. I was actually going to talk to you about a possible

solo idea."

"I do love solos."

"PUCK!" Finn shouted.

"What's up Finny?"

"I want to give us another chance."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. But I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to be with you, but please only use your penis with me."

"You like it, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. Don't stick it in anywhere but my hole."

"You're turning me on, Finn."

"Well, that's the idea." Finn said with a smirk.

Puck wanted to hear more about it.

"Okay guys. Now I want us all to sing a song for Sam's aunt.

As you all know, she only has a few days left with us."

Quinn rose her hand.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song that I'd like to sing for her."

"Great, Quinn. Let's hear it."

Quinn stepped down and looked at her friends.

"I don't see Sam. I was hoping he would hear this and tell me if

he wanted me to perform it at his aunt's ceremony."

"Sam no longer wants to be part of New Directions."

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"Let's just focus on the service. Now Quinn, when you're ready."

**QUINN**

**YOU LOOKED AT ME**

**AND SAW WHAT I NEVER COULD SEE**

**YOU MADE ME BE MORE THAN I THOUGHT**

**I COULD EVER BE**

**AND WHEN I NEEDED A FRIEND**

**YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE**

**TO LIFT ME UP**

**TO MAKE ME STRONG**

**YOU'RE NOT GONE, YOU'RE STILL HERE**

**WITH ME ALL THE TIME**

**YOU'RE STILL HERE**

**WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES**

**I STILL SEE YOU**

**I STILL FEEL YOU**

**AND WE'LL NEVER BE APART**

**YOU'RE STILL HERE**

**STILL HERE IN MY HEART**

**IN MY HEART**

**IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU**

**I KNEW HOW IT FELT TO BE LOVED**

**YOU MADE ME FEEL BEAUTIFUL**

**CUZ YOU BELIEVED I WAS**

**AND I WILL NEVER FORGET**

**HOW YOU TOUCHED MY LIFE**

**YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE I BELONGED**

**YOU'LL LIVE ON**

**YOU'RE STILL HERE**

**WITH ME ALL THE TIME**

**YOU'RE STILL HERE**

**WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES**

**I STILL SEE YOU**

**I STILL FEEL YOU**

**AND WE'LL NEVER BE APART**

**YOU'RE STILL HERE**

**STILL HERE IN MY HEART**

**OH, OH**

**ALL MY LIFE**

**YOU'LL BE IN MY LIFE**

**YOU'LL BE PART OF ME**

**I'LL JUST THINK OF YOU**

**AND YOU'LL BE STILL HERE**

**WITH ME ALL THE TIME**

**OH, NO STILL HERE**

**WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES**

**I FEEL YA, AND WE'LL NEVER NEVER BE APART**

**YOU'RE STILL HERE**

**STILL HERE IN MY HEART**

**IN MY HEART, STILL HERE**

**AHH, AHH STILL HERE**

**WHOAH OH, OH YEAH**

**STILL HERE**

When Quinn finished her solo, everyone applauded.

"Quinn, that was amazing! I think we can definitely put

that song in our service."

Quinn smiled and sat down.

"Does anyone else want to sing?"

Rachel stuck her hand in the air, however no one else

from the New Directions did so.

"Guys, you were all so great at the benefit. Why don't you

want to sing for this?"

"Mr. Schue. You know what most of us think about Sam."

"Kurt, this isn't about Sam. Yes, it's his aunt but she's a very

beautiful person who has inspired all of us in one way or another.

Think about helping make her last moments on earth a beautiful

one."

"I have a perfect song for the occasion." Kurt said.

"Excellent!"

"William."

"What is it now, Sue?"

Will was out planning the service while Sue was sitting

next to him putting pinecones in his hair.

"I'm sure the birds will love even more pinecones in your

filthy hair."

"I'm busy, what do you want?"

"Well, I just have someone who would like to talk to you."

Will looked up and saw Mike.

"Mike, what's up?"

"I'm really getting sick of this. I have Tina around who keeps

begging me to take her back but I'm sick of her never getting a

solo. I am an amazing dancer but I never get a chance to dance

because it's always about Rachel and her stupid solos she gets

every single day and I'm sick of it."

"You can dance at the service, Mike."

Mike shook his head.

"I'm leaving. I'm done with this trip."

"But-Mike."

"Save it! I called my mom and she's gonna pick me up

tonight in her Asian mustang and I'm going home."

Mike turned to leave.

"Well isn't that just so sad? Now it looks like you only have

twelve members. It would certainly be a shame if another one of

them would quit. You need at least twelve members to compete

and thanks to a new rule I just instated over the phone, your club

will be cancelled if you don't have at least twelve members."

"You put Mike up to this?"

"You can't prove anything."

Sue then walked away, leaving Will alone.

"I can't tell you how much I love this."

"I can't either."

"Promise me, you won't ever leave me."

"I promise."

Rachel and Quinn were lying together in each other's arms.

They were relaxing and enjoying each other's company. All was

well, until they were interrupted.

"Q, what are you doing?" Sue exclaimed.

Quinn pulled away from Rachel.

"Nothing, I was just resting."

"In bed with another girl? What is this?"

"Well, it's-" Rachel explained.

"I was Rachel's idea, she was pulling a joke on me."

"Oh, okay." Sue said as she left.

"Just a joke?"

"Rachel, I just didn't want Sue to know about us."

"Why not, Quinn? Are you still ashamed, after everything?"

"No, I'm not. I just don't want her to know."

"Know that you're with me. What would you have done if

she had caught you with Sam or something?"

"That's different."

"Different? Alright, that's it! That's it!"

"Rachel, where are you going?"

"Away from you."

Rachel stormed out and was shocked to be pulled out of

the hallway and into Sue's room.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Sue asked.

"Quinn still is ashamed, after everything that's happened."

"Well of course she's ashamed. She is too popular to be seen with

you. It's a disgrace."

"It is?"

"Of course it is. Q feels awful about it, she really hates being with

you, I mean think about it anyone that hooks up with you always has

to cheat on you with someone else just to ease the pain of touching you."

"You're right."

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna leave New

Directions and leave this trip. Seeing Quinn is just asking for some

Serious pain. Pain that I think we both know you just can't face right

now."

"That looks like my only option. Thanks for setting me straight."

"Don't be afraid to take that literally, and remember don't ever

sing Run Joey Run."

"Right."

Rachel walked downstairs to find Mr. Schue.

"I'm quitting New Directions, Mr. Schue. I'm done with this."

"Rachel? No, you can't quit. You know how much we all love you

here."

"I know, I'm really sorry, but I just can't deal with this anymore.

I already called my Dads, they were both at a Dolly Parton concert here

so they were ready to pick me up."

"Rachel, please. You can't do this."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester. I love to sing but I don't have a voice

anymore."

Quinn ran down the stairs.

"Rachel! Wait!" Quinn shouted.

"You're too late, Quinn. You're always too late."

Rachel opened the door and then left a stunned Mr. Schue and

Quinn alone.

"That means we only have eleven members."

"We can find one more before Sectionals next year."

"No, Quinn. We have to find one more before school starts.

New rule that Sue made, we need twelve members or our club is

over."

"So I know I'm kind of a sub-plot, but my ride's here too. See

ya."

Mike then left with an awkward look on the other two's faces.

**A/N: I think there will be two chapters after this and the story will be over. Reviews would tickle my fancies. Can't wait for Funeral. Jesse St. Sucks lol! **

**Next episode teaser: **

"**I want you to give me another chance." **

"**I don't think I can do that." **

"**Now that you have that ring on, it's time." **

"**I might belt a high f on this one." **

"**My time is about to come to an end." **

"**You'll always be here in my heart, it's only been a week, but you've changed my life in so many ways." **

"**I can't believe it." **

"**Neither can I, but it finally happened." **


	30. The Imagination

**A/N: This is NOT the Finale but the penultimate episode. I definitely am gonna cry when I write the finale. If you are a fan of mine, I am not done with Glee writing. I also started a new story: The Object of My Affection. If you like my writing or like Kurt Hummel check it out. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. If you miss Emma, Mike or Rachel, let me know. If you review, I custom make my stories towards my reviewers. I can bring them back if you miss them. **

**Previously on Glee: **

**-Mike Chang and Rachel Berry left the trip and New Directions, thanks to Sue. **

**-Sam was kicked out of New Directions for misconduct when he stole Kurt's engagement ring**

**-Kurt and Blaine are engaged**

**-Finn and Puck are back together**

**-Emma left but didn't say the reason**

**-And that's what you missed on GLEE (bitches) **

"You did this Sue!" Will yelled at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're the reason why Rachel and Mike left."

"You have no proof."

"You're the only one who has any problems with glee club."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there, William. That's right,

now I'm just going to walk away and ignore everything you say.

See ya later, buttchin."

Sue left an angry Will alone.

Sam was feeling absolutely dreadful and miserable. He was

out of glee club, he thought he was over Blaine but he found out

that he actually wasn't, and to top it off, he was pretty sure he had

feelings for Grady but now Grady was pissed at him, so Sam just

felt like he couldn't win. And of course, his aunt only had a few days

of life left to live. Grady walked into his room and sat on his bed.

Sam walked over towards him.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi." Grady said back.

"How have you been?" Sam asked.

"Okay, I guess. I just can't believe it about Sally. She was like

a mother to me and I'll just miss her so much, when she's gone."

"I'll miss her as well. I wish I had been able to see her for

more time. I hear New Directions is going to do a service for her.

I think that's very nice."

"Yeah, it is."

There was a pause between the two boys which Sam broke.

"I want you to give me another chance."

Grady shook his head.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not, man? I have feelings for you and I know you have

feelings for me."

"I'm not exactly happy with your behavior. You keep breaking

up other people's relationships instead of focusing on your own.

Maybe that's why you got yourself kicked out of glee club."

"I just wanna be with you, Grady. Okay, I'm sorry about

all the bad stuff I did. I'm just really stressed out about all the

stuff I just told you and I guess I just keep sabotaging everyone else

because I just can't handle the pain. I just was living in an

imaginary world that didn't have all this hurt."

"I'm sympathetic to all your stuff, Sam but I just odn't think that

treating people like crap is going to help you in the slightest."

Grady then left the room much to Sam's chagrin.

Sam had finally returned Kurt's ring to Blaine after their fight

which prompted Kurt to wear the ring with even more pride. He

never took it off, not even to shower or sleep. He didn't want to lose

it or have anyone else take it again. Kurt sat down on his bed, stretching.

Blaine walked in and closed the door.

"Now this is what I want to see." Blaine said.

"Me or the ring?" Kurt asked.

"You. All of you, that's what I want."

"Oh, Blaine. Is the door locked?"

"Yes, it is Kurt."

"Oh, my!"

"Now that you have that ring on, it's time."

"I might belt a high f on this one."

After a few minutes, Kurt found himself being pounded by Blaine

yet again. Kurt never thought too much about sex before but now that

he and Blaine had become intimate, Kurt was addicted. He loved how

Blaine felt inside him and he loved being touched the way he was. It

brought out this animal in Kurt that he didn't even know existed. He

was screaming and cursing loudly as Blaine touched his sweet spot.

As he suspected, Kurt was certainly belting out several high f notes

throughout the whole ordeal.

"Oh, Blaine. Yes, Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

Both boys eventually cleaned themselves up and cuddled in bed

together.

"I always used to imagine about a guy as perfect as you but I

never thought it would be anything more than just a dream."

"You're a dream, Kurt. I'm just glad it never has to end."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine held him

close.

"Are we going to get married anytime soon?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, do you think we should?" Blaine asked.

"I think maybe we should wait until we're older, like maybe

in college. Oh, college, what if I go somewhere that's really far away

from you?"

"We'll talk about it when the time comes. Let's not worry."

Kurt smiled and placed kisses on his boyfriend's cheek.

The preparations for the service were about to begin and Sam's

aunt was watching with a sadness in her eyes. Quinn walked over to

her and smiled.

"Hi there."

"Hello, Quinn. How did things go with Rachel?"

"They went great and then they went awful again. Maybe

this whole relationship between us is just pure imagination."

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to do, Quinn.

I speak from true experience when I say that life is too short to let

love go. Don't let yourself do anything you'll regret. It'll haunt you for

the rest of your life."

"I never really thought that way."

"You don't have to think that way but I certainly do," Aunt Sally

said with a half-smile. "My time is about to come to an end."

"You'll always be in my heart, it's only been a week, but you've

changed my life in so many ways."

"I just gave you the knowledge that you knew already, you just

needed someone to help you put it in words."

Quinn smiled.

"Sam's so lucky to have you."

"He was lucky to have you at one point too."

Tina took to a stage filled with all of the members of New

Directions. She was at a microphone and she was poised to sing her

song.

**TINA **

** TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT**

** TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT**

** MHHM, TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT**

** EVERYTHING YOU OWN IN A BOX TO THE LEFT**

** IN THE CLOSET**

** THAT'S MY STUFF**

** YES IF I BOUGHT IT**

** BABY PLEASE DON'T TOUCH**

** AND KEEP TALKING UP A MESS**

** THAT'S FINE**

** BUT COULD YOU WALK AND TALK**

** AT THE SAME TIME **

** AND IT'S MY NAME THAT'S ON THAT JAG**

** SO GO MOVE YOUR BAGS**

** LET ME CALL YOU A CAB**

** STANDING IN THE FRONT YARD**

** TELLING ME HOW I'M SUCH A FOOL**

** TALKING 'BOUT I'LL NEVER EVER FIND **

** A MAN LIKE YOU**

** YOU GOT ME TWISTED**

** YOU MUST NOT KNOW 'BOUT ME**

** YOU MUST NOT KNOW 'BOUT ME**

** I CAN HAVE ANOTHER YOU**

** IN A MINUTE**

** AND IN FACT HE'LL BE HERE IN A MINUTE BABY**

** YOU MUST NOT KNOW 'BOUT ME**

** YOU MUST NOT KNOW 'BOUT ME**

** SO DON'T YOU EVER FOR A SECOND GET TO THINKIN'**

** YOU'RE IRREPLACABLE**

** SO SINCE I'M NOT YOUR EVERYTHING**

** HOW ABOUT I'LL BE NOTHING**

** NOTHING AT ALL TO YOU**

** BABY I WON'T SHED A TEAR FOR YOU**

** I WON'T LOSE A WINK OF SLEEP**

** CUZ THE TRUTH OF THE MATTER IS**

** REPLACING YOU IS SO EASY**

** TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT,**

** TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT**

** MHHMM, TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT**

** EVERYTHING YOU OWN IN A BOX TO THE LEFT**

** TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT**

** DON'T YOU EVER FOR A SECOND GET TO THINKING**

** YOU'RE IRREPLACABLE **

** YOU MUST NOT KNOW 'BOUT ME**

** YOU MUST NOT KNOW 'BOUT ME**

** I CAN HAVE ANOTHER YOU IN A MINUTE**

** MATTER FACT, HE'LL BE HERE IN A MINUTE BABY**

** YOU MUST NOT KNOW 'BOUT ME**

** YOU MUST NOT KNOW 'BOUT ME**

** I CAN HAVE ANOTHER YOU BY TOMORROW**

** SO DON'T YOU EVER FOR A SECOND**

** GET TO THINKING**

** YOU'RE IRREPLACABLE**

All of New Directions applauded for her and Mike walked up to her.

"I can't believe it." Mike said.

"Neither can I, but it finally happened," Tina said. "I finally

finished a solo."

"Tina."

"Oh, Mike."

"Tina."

"Yes?"

"TINA!"

Tina opened her eyes and saw Mercedes.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry Tina but Mr. Schue wants us all downstairs. He has

an idea for a song that he wants us all to sing."

"So you mean I was dreaming the entire time?"

"Yeah, you were asleep."

"I guess the dream is too good to be true."

Mercedes took Tina's hand and the two girls joined the rest

of New Directions.

"Guys, I wanted you all hear for a couple of reasons. First, it is

a very sad time for New Directions. If you all are wondering where

Rachel and Mike are they left. Sam also quit, meaning that we only

have eleven members and thus not enough to be considered a full

club next year. Unless we can convince Rachel or Mike to come back,

glee will be cancelled."

"That's bogus, Mr. Schue. Rachel won't stay away for long." Finn

said.

"It's my fault." Quinn said.

All of New Directions looked at her oddly.

"It's not your fault, Quinn. It's Sue's. She drove Rachel and Mike

out of here."

Quinn shook her head.

"I should have been proud to be with Rachel and instead I

was ashamed. Rachel would still be here if I was confident with

who I was."

"It's okay, Quinn. Things have a way of working themselves out.

You'll see. Now the second reason why you're all here is because I

want to give a little preview of our finale performance to Sam's aunt.

I know about the drama that happened with Sam but I think we can all

agree about what a positive effective she has had on all of us, not to

mention her hospitality."

All of New Directions mutually agreed.

"I know what song I want us to sing." Quinn said.

"What's that?" Will asked.

Aunt Sally, Sam, and Grady all sat outside ready to hear the

New Directions performance. Kurt walked alone on stage.

**KURT **

** COME WITH ME **

** AND YOU'LL BE**

** IN A WORLD OF PURE IMAGINATION**

Finn stepped out, followed by Tina, Artie and the rest of New Directions.

**FINN **

** TAKE A LOOK**

** AND YOU'LL SEE**

** INTO YOUR IMAGINATION **

** TINA**

** WE'LL BEGIN**

** WITH A SPIN**

** TRAVELING IN A WORLD**

** OF MY CREATION**

** ARTIE**

** WHAT WE'LL SEE**

** WILL DEFINE EXPLANATION**

** TINA, NEW DIRECTIONS**

** IF YOU WANT TO VIEW PARADISE**

** SIMPLY LOOK AROUND AND VIEW IT**

** ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO IT**

** WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD**

** THERE'S NOTHING TO IT**

**KURT**

** THERE IS NO LIFE I KNOW**

** TO COMPARE WITH PURE IMAGINATION**

** FINN**

** LIVING THERE YOU'LL BE FREE**

** FINN, KURT**

** IF YOU TRULY WISH TO BE **

** KURT, NEW DIRECTIONS**

** IF YOU WANT TO VIEW PARADISE**

** SIMPLY LOOK AROUND AND VIEW IT**

** ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO IT**

** WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD**

** THERE'S NOTHING TO IT**

** TINA**

** THERE IS NO LIFE I KNOW**

** TO COMPARE WITH PURE IMAGINATION**

** KURT**

** LIVING THERE YOU'LL BE FREE**

** IF YOU TRULY **

** ALL**

** WISH TO BE **

**A/N: This is the penultimate episode of Act III. The finale will be the next and final chapter. It's very emotional for me! Please review! The song: Pure Imagination is actually in the upcoming episode: Funeral. The singers in the song in my story are actually the singers in the episode (I have the audio early). I thought it fit perfectly with Kurt, Tina and Quinn's storylines. **

**The Finale: Part I and II Episode Promo**

"**I want you all to go around the circle and say one positive thing that you experienced during this trip." **

"**I had a lot of sex." **

"**I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything I did to all of you guys, but I know that I won't rest until I deserve your forgiveness." **

"**You can't get rid of me that easy." **

"**I've truly lived my life and I'm ready to go." **

"**I'm back!" **

"**I could never live without you." **


	31. The Finale: Part I

**A/N: And here it is, the Finale! I broke it into two parts, because I just figured it would work better that way. I can't believe it's here! I'm hoping that these chapters will be the best ones ever and I hope it ties up any and all loose ends in the storylines. To any of you who've been reading this since the very first chapter, I applaud and thank you for being so dedicated. Thank you truly! If you're just reading this chapter, well thanks for reading anyways! **

**So here's what happened last time: **

**-Sue convinced Rachel and Mike to leave New Directions and Sam was kicked out, meaning they don't have enough members to become a real club in the Fall**

**-Quinn and Rachel broke up again **

**-Sam wants to be with Grady but Grady thinks Sam is just a bad person**

**-Emma left for unknown reasons**

**-Sam's aunt is about to die**

**-And that's it for GLEE **

Mr. Schue had all of New Directions sitting in a circle outside in the

grass. All eleven current members were sitting in a circle. Tina rose

her hand.

"Mr. Schue, why are we doing this? I'm tired."

"I want you all to go around the circle and say one positive

thing that you experienced during this trip."

"I had a lot of sex." Puck said.

"I became more confident." Quinn said.

"I sang my first full solo, in my dreams." Tina said.

"I realized my feelings for Kurt." Blaine said.

"I fell more in love." Kurt said.

"I finally got to see guy on guy." Lauren said.

"I finally came out." Santana said.

"I realized my calves are an even bigger turn on for me than my

armpits." Brittany said.

"I think my dancing got a little better." Finn said.

"I broke my tater tot addiction, sort of." Mercedes said.

"I think I am even stronger now." Artie said.

"Most of those are excellent guys! Lauren and Puck, I'd like to

see you two after this activity. Now, I had you all do that because I

want you all to remember this trip and what you learned, except

Lauren, Puck and perhaps Brittany, because next year, if our club

will be able to continue, we are going to work hard to keep these new

lessons you learned afloat in your lives."

"What's with all the sappiness, Mr. Schue? Glee isn't ending.

Rachel won't be able to stay away from the spotlight for very long at all."

"I don't know, Santana, but I just want you to be ready for this.

As I recall, you were very emotional when we lost Regionals our first

year."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright, guys. Get some rest tonight. Our final performance of

the summer is tomorrow and I want you all to be well rested."

All of New Directions dispersed into their rooms.

Quinn sat in her now empty room and called Rachel. Rachel

didn't pick up so Quinn left a voice mail.

"Rachel, this is Quinn. I'm just so sorry about all of this. I put

you through all of these deceptions and lies. I started all of this pain

for you and I wish I could take it all back. I decided to kiss you because

I really wanted to start a relationship with you but I was just so scared

about what would happen to me. Popularity doesn't mean anything to

me, Rachel. I just want to-"

The message was cut.

"Be with you."

Quinn then threw her phone on her bed table and sat down and

cried.

Sam walked up to Grady and smiled at him.

"What do you want, Sam?" Grady asked.

"I want to make things right, Grady. I'm tired of ruining other

people's relationships, I miss Glee and I miss how things were. I want

to be with you Grady but I understand if you won't take me back. I

know I'm not even good enough to be with you, I just really do miss

all those good times we had together. Being here just makes me

realize how much I miss just being a kid, where we could just be

ourselves and not worry about the consequences or what anyone

else thought of it. Sometimes I just wish I could have stayed here and

never moved to Lima. It's just so much better here."

"Sam, I didn't think you had all that in you."

"I really am done with messing other people's lives. I'm already

amazing at doing that to my own."

Grady walked up to Sam and kissed him.

"I'd like to make this work between us."

"I'd like that too."

Will walked outside, trying to clear his head. He was one member

short, and he was still worried about Emma. Why did she leave? Was

she alright? What was happening? He was shocked when he saw a taxi

appear at the house. Will looked out to see Emma walking towards him.

Will smiled and raced towards her.

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away, Will."

Emma kissed Will on the cheek and smiled at him.

"So is everything alright?" Will asked.

Emma nodded.

"Yes, it's all fine now. It felt like it took forever."

"May I ask why you left?"

"It was a family emergency. My parents needed to be moved

into a retirement home, so my brother and I helped move them in.

I didn't want to tell you at first because I wasn't sure what exactly

was going to happen and I was just scared of how it would go. My

dad has dementia and he kept saying we were kidnapping him and

it was just so hard to do it."

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I'm really glad that you're here now and I'm

happy that you were able to move your parents in well."

"Thank you, Will. I'm happy to be here. How are the kids?"

"Well, thanks to Sue, three past members of New Directions are

no longer members."

"Oh, no! Which ones?"

"Mike, Sam and Rachel."

"Rachel? Surely she'll be back. She always comes back."

"She left the house, her Dads picked her up."

"That's awful."

"We can't start back up in the Fall if we have any less than 12

members."

"Are Mike or Sam still here?"

"Sam is."

"Can you bring him back?"

"He and I got into a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"I probably shouldn't get into it."

"Will, I'm a therapist. This is what I do."

Will sat down with Emma on a few chairs outside.

"Before you came to spend the summer with me, Sam and I

began a sexual relationship."

Emma looked genuinely shocked.

"Will, I didn't know you had an interest in men."

"I honestly was very curious in high school but I didn't dare

try anything. I saw Sam and I became attracted to him and I tried it.

I eventually realized it was hurting him and hurting me and I ended it

when I realized my full feelings for you. I didn't want to tell anyone

about it because I was embarrassed but I realized how inappropriate

it was and how unfair it was to Sam."

Emma nodded.

"Well, I think you know all about the legal restrictions about

what you did but I certainly don't want you to be thrown in jail, so

I think we can focus on the next best option. Tell Sam the truth

about why you did what you did. All you can do is apologize to him.

If he forgives you, great. If he doesn't, there's nothing you can do

about it."

"Thanks, Emma."

"Anytime, Will."

Sam stood in a room with Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Puck.

"Why are we here? It's so hot in here and it's making me

sweat and I just got a facial." Kurt said.

"I could be fucking Finn right now. What's the deal?" Puck

asked.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything I did to all of

you guys, but I know that I won't rest until I deserve your

forgiveness."

"Well, you'll be awake for the rest of your life." Kurt said.

"Kurt, come on. I feel terrible about all the crap that I

caused between you and Blaine, but can't you find it in your

heart to give me one more chance?"

"Hmm, let me think about it, NO! Come on, Blainey."

"Kurt, give Sam a chance." Blaine said.

"Why? You know he just wants in your pants."

"Have a little faith, Kurt."

Kurt sat back down.

"Fine." He spatted out.

"Look I had to go through a lot of really crappy stuff. My

aunt could die any minute, I had a fuck fest with Will which didn't

exactly end well, and I was just feeling so lonely when it ended, I

know it's no reason to try and screw up your lives and I'm really

sorry that I did what I did. Can you forgive me?"

Finn was the first to stand up and he hugged Sam.

"We're cool, Sam. Just don't sleep with my boyfriend again,

okay?"

Sam nodded. Puck then went up to him.

"We're cool dude, just no tempting me anymore, kay?"

"Sure thing."

Blaine stood up.

"I think it took great courage for you to say what you said and

I'm very happy to offer you my hand again in friendship."

Blaine held out his hand and Sam shook it.

"What about you, Kurt?" Sam asked.

Kurt got back up and stared at Sam.

"No comment."

"Kurt." Blaine said.

"Okay, okay. I guess I can forgive you too, but keep your

hands off of Blaine, got it? Blaine Anderson belongs to me and I

do not share."

"I got it. Besides, I have a boyfriend now."

"Did you finally hook up with that Grady kid?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good, he kept calling out your name while we had sex, it was

kinda awkward."

"Oh, wow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Come on, girl. We should get to bed." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, can you be honest with me?" Tina asked.

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm a good singer?"

"Yes, I think you're great."

"Then why can't I ever finish a solo?" Tina asked.

"Something always just happens." Mercedes replied.

"Well, not anymore. At the service tomorrow, I will

sing a solo and I will finish it."

"Okay, great. Let's hope something bad doesn't happen."

"Hopefully, not."

Inside the house, the phone rang. Sue went to get it.

"Hello." A voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" Sue asked.

"I'm from the doctor's office that one of your students

went to. I believe his name was Finn Hudson."

"You mean frankenteen? What did he do now?"

"Well he got into a car accident and he had some serious

bruises, and he was here overnight and we needed him here all

week but he just vanished. We looked everywhere for him and

we couldn't find him. We were able to track him to your current

address."

"Listen lady, I don't care in the slightest about the

ridiculously tall boy who's kind of a slut. You want to take the

boy back into the hospital, come here."

"Where exactly are you located?"

"Figure it out yourself, dumb bell. You got the number,

get the address."

Sue hung up the phone in the woman's mid-sentence.

Morning came quickly for New Directions, who were all

ready to make their final service. However, tragedy struck as

they all saw the look on Sam's face. They walked into Sam's

aunt's room to see his aunt lying on the bed. Sam rushed up

to her.

"Sam." She said.

"Oh, no! You can't go! Please don't go!"

"I love that song." Brittany said.

"Sam, it's time."

"No, please, please don't leave me."

"I love that song too." Brittany said.

"I've truly lived my life and I'm ready to go."

Sam held his aunt's hand and cried.

"I love you so much, please know that."

"I know, Sam and I love you too."

"Thank you for inspiring me."

"Thank you for coming back. You can always go home again."

"I should have never left."

"Don't live with any regrets, Sam. I can say I didn't."

"Thank you for everything."

Sam hugged his aunt and kissed her. His aunt smiled at him,

and said her final words.

"Never spend a minute hating yourself, it's time wasted.

Keep all the love in your heart."

Sam cried when his aunt died. All of New Directions

comforted him. After a few minutes, Sam stood strong.

"You know, it's really okay. I have all of you here with me

and that's all that matters. Mr. Schue, I want to rejoin New

Directions, if that's okay with you. My aunt told me to never

live in regret and I know I would regret not coming back to

New Directions."

"Sam, I was going to talk to you and apologize for

everything that happened."

"There's no need, I know how lust can take over when you

don't mean it to, it's okay."

"Thank you, Sam. And welcome back to New Directions!"

Sam smiled and he hugged his teacher, it felt so good for him

to finally let go of the grudge he had against him.

"What about the service we had planned? Will we not get

the chance to sing?" Quinn asked.

"No, we will sing as a way to conclude this trip. We'll do it

just for the group."

Everyone smiled and agreed to this.

"FRANKENTEEN! GET OUT HERE!" They all heard Sue yell.

Finn walked out in the hall to see Sue and another man.

"Who's that?" Finn asked.

"Your doctor, son. My son lives here with his family, I was

visiting him when I got the call that you had been located. Being

taken out of the hospital while you were still in care is wrong.

I'm afraid you're going to have to be charged for leaving the

hospital without being fully treated."

"Wait, what? Puck said Finn was fully recovered." Will said.

"Finn was not ready to leave."

"Puck? What's going on?" Will asked.

"Okay, I broke Finn out of the hospital."

"You did what?" Will asked.

"I'm sorry, okay? But Finn was totally fine. Those doctors

just wanted to keep him there for more money."

"Puck! You don't do that! What is the charge, doctor?"

"Well, the price of the equipment that wasn't used will

be needed."

"How much is that gonna cost us?"

"Ten-thousand dollars."

"We don't have that kind of money!" Will exclaimed.

"Then I have the jurisdiction to arrest the two boys."

**A/N: Did you forget about the time Puck bailed Finn out of the hospital? It was way back in Act II, I know it feels so long ago. Reviews please? Final part of the Finale will be posted shortly. Again, thanks for all of your support. I can't believe it's ending! No promo because the past preview contained parts from Part I and Part II, the remaining preview lines will be used in Part II. I'll repost them here: **

"**You can't get rid of me that easy." **

"**I'm back!" **

"**I could never live without you." **

**Also, how awesome was Funeral? I loved it so much! Can't believe there's only one episode left! I'll miss Glee so much!**


	32. The Finale: Part II

**A/N: This is it, no, not Michael Jackson, the final part of my story! Thank you all for your lovely comments, it's been so amazing and your support means the world to me! I have another story: The Object of My Affection that you can check out if you want to read more. Thank you so much, it's been quite a journey. So without further adue, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Puck would totally be gay and take his shirt off every episode. **

"There has to be a mistake? You can't arrest Puck and Finn?

They're only seventeen!" Will said.

"We can place them in Juvie for the time being." The man said.

"No way I'm going back in Juvie!" Puck yelled.

"I can't go to Juvie! No way!"

"Dude, Finn would get raped in like a second if he went in there."

"Okay, calm down. Let's work something out." Will said. 

"Nothing to work out. It's either pay up or hit the slammer."

No one at New Directions knew what to do. And then they were

all shocked when Sue came up behind the man and punched him in the

face, knocking him out cold.

"That guy talked too much. It was annoying. Now I'll euthanize

his body and feed it to random orangutans."

Sue acted before anyone else could stop here, although no one

really wanted to. After a few awkward pauses and a couple of chuckles,

New Directions returned to their current mind set.

"Okay, so this service. I think it's a great way to end what we have

set up here. It's been a big summer for all of us and I think we could each

select a song that represents our true selves."

All of the directions were in place for the service. Grady sat in the

audience along with Will, Emma and Sue. Sam walked onto the stage

alone and sang.

**SAM **

** THERE AIN'T NO REASON **

** YOU AND ME SHOULD BE ALONE**

** TONIGHT, YEAH BABY**

** TONIGHT, YEAH BABY**

** I GOT A REASON**

** THAT YOU SHOULD TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT**

** I NEED A MAN THAT THINKS IT'S RIGHT**

** WHEN IT'S SO WRONG**

** TONIGHT, YEAH BABY**

** TONIGHT, YEAH BABY**

** RIGHT ON THE LIMIT'S WHERE WE KNOW**

** WE BOTH BELONG TONIGHT**

** IT'S HARD TO FEEL THE RUSH**

** TO RUSH THE DANGEROUS**

** I'M GONNA RUN RIGHT TO**

** TO THE EDGE WITH YOU**

** WHERE WE CAN BOTH FALL IN LOVE**

** I'M ON THE EDGE OF GLORY**

** AND I'M HANGING ON A MOMENT OF TRUTH**

** OUT ON THE EDGE OF GLORY**

** AND I'M HANGING ON A MOMENT WITH YOU**

** I'M ON THE EDGE**

** THE EDGE**

** THE EDGE**

** THE EDGE**

** THE EDGE**

** THE EDGE**

** THE EDGE**

** OUT ON THE EDGE OF GLORY**

** I'M HANGING ON A MOMENT WITH YOU**

** I'M ON THE EDGE WITH YOU**

** WITH YOU**

** WITH YOU**

** WITH YOU**

** WITH YOU**

** WITH YOU**

** WITH YOU **

Applause rang for Sam as he finished his performance.

After all of New Directions performed, Tina walked alone on stage.

"I am really hoping I can finally finish this solo!"

**TINA **

** IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME**

** SINCE I CAME AROUND**

** IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME**

** BUT I'M BACK IN TOWN**

** AND THIS TIME I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU**

** YOU TASTE LIKE WHISKEY WHEN YOU KISS ME OH**

** I'LL GIVE ANYTHING AGAIN TO BE YOUR BABY DOLL**

** YEAH THIS TIME I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU**

** YOU SAY SIT BACK DOWN WHERE YOU BELONG**

** IN THE CORNER OF MY BAR WITH YOUR HIGH HEELS ON**

** SIT BACK DOWN ON THE COUCH**

** WERE WE MADE LOVE THE FIRST TIME**

** AND YOUS AID TO ME THERE'S**

** SOMETHING, SOMETHING ABOUT THIS PLACE**

** SOMETHING 'BOUT LONELY NIGHTS**

** AND MY LIPSTICK ON YOUR FACE**

** SOMETHING, SOMETHING ABOUT**

** MY COOL ASIAN GUY**

** YEAH, SOMETHING ABOUT **

** BABY YOU AND I**

** YOU AND I **

** YOU YOU AND I **

** YOU YOU AND I**

** YOU YOU AND I**

** YOU AND I**

** YOU YOU AND I**

** YOU YOU AND I **

** YOU YOU AND I **

** YOU SAY SIT BACK DOWN WHERE YOU BELONG**

** IN THE CORNER OF MY BAR **

** WITH YORU HIGH HEELS ON**

** SIT BACK DOWN ON THE COUCH**

** WHERE WE MADE LOVE THE FIRST TIME**

** AND YOU SAID TO ME THERE'S**

** SOMETHING, SOMETHING ABOUT THIS PLACE**

** SOMETHING BOUT LONELY NIGHTS**

** AND MY LIPSTICK ON YOUR FACE**

** SOMETHING SOMETHING ABOUT**

** MY COOL ASIAN GUY**

** YEAH SOMETHING ABOUT**

** BABY YOU AND I**

** YOU AND I**

** YOU YOU AND I**

** YOU YOU AND I**

** YOU AND I **

** YOU YOU AND I **

** YOU YOU AND I **

** YOU YOU AND I **

** YOU YOU AND I **

** IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I CAME AROUND**

** IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I'M BACK IN TOWN **

** AND THIS TIME I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU **

Everyone clapped for Tina as she was so happy that she

finally completed a solo without being interrupted. Tina thought

of Mike as she sang it, and she hoped that she could convince Mike to

return to New Directions in the Fall.

All as well in New Directions. Well, except for Quinn. However,

things always have a way of working themselves out. Quinn was

stunned to see Rachel walking towards her.

"Rachel? What are you-"

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Rachel said with a smile.

"I can't believe it." Quinn said.

"Believe it, I'm back!" Rachel yelled.

All of New Directions smiled and laughed along with her, happy to

have her back.

"Does this mean you're back to New Directions?"

Rachel nodded.

"I could never live without you. I had to come back."

Quinn and Rachel kissed and held hands, and everything was right

as rain. Grady was impressed with Sam's performance and took him by

the hand and kissed him. Everything was alright.

The New Directions got into their bus and headed home. All of

them would miss each other dearly over the remaining summer. The

trip had been such a journey for all of them. Now each of them back at

their houses, all was finally well.

**Song credits: **

**The Edge of Glory, by Lady GaGa: Performed by Sam **

**You and I, by Lady GaGa: Performed by Tina **

**Yes, this is the end! There won't be a sequel, I feel like this story is over. Check out my other story: The Object of My Affection. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
